Things will go my way
by Jamee43
Summary: Harry and Draco became vampires on the same night. They are not to supriseingly each others mates. Hermione and Ron have gotten together but nobody knows. Bad news, good news, Death Eaters at Hogwarts.... this story has everything!
1. Unexpected changes

**Unexpected Changes**

Harry woke up with a jolt, when pain erupted in his back and his fingers. It felt like he was on fire. His stomach felt like he had swallowed a burning coal. When he looked down at his hands, he saw the nails growing out to what looked to be almost eight inches long. He didn't know what was happening to his back and when he reached a hand back to feel, it came back covered in blood and he decided that he didn't want to know.

Suddenly the door to his current bedroom at # 4 Privet Drive burst open to reveal a terrifying sight, Professor Snape. He didn't seem to care about the shouting of Vernon Dursley or the screaming of Petunia Dursley. He quickly walked over to Harry and held up a vial of a blue colored potion.

"Drink this. It will take away some of the pain." he said before pouring the potion down Harry's throat.

Harry swallowed. Either it was a pain-killer or a poison and as long as it would take the pain away that was all Harry wanted. So he swallowed it and almost immediately fell into a deep dreamless sleep. He was only vaguely aware of the pain and Snape's hand carefully massaging his back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many miles away from Privet Drive, in a mansion, another boy was also in pain. His parent's were at his side, but kept their distance because of the change. Unlike Harry, the blonde on the bed had gotten a pain-killer-potion before the transformation began. But unlike Harry, the blonde knew what would happen and Draco Malfoy was scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost at the same time, the two boys on opposite sides of the country died. The raven-haired boy lying on the bed in Privet Drive didn't mind. The pain was gone, but he was still aware of his body almost as if he was waiting for something to happen to it so he could start living again. Then it came. It burned, all through his veins it burned, like fire. His body started to struggle to get away from the pain and began scratching at his own skin with the eight inch nails to let the fire out.

Snape took him in his arms and held his hands so the nails could not hurt him any more.

"Get it out!" the raven-haired boy pleaded.

"It'll be over soon." Snape answered and started to gently rock Harry back and forth to calm him. "Go to sleep."

Harry obeyed because the pain made him tired.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Draco it was much the same. No potion in the world could take away the pain that comes with becoming a vampire. He knew it and clenched his teeth together so he would not scream. But his mother made the mistake of touching him and when he opened his mouth to make her let go, he screamed instead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In # 4 Privet Drive a raven-haired boy woke up in the arms of the Potions Master. His tummy hurt, it burned. He looked down at his hands and saw the nails. It wasn't a dream. Something had happened that night and he didn't know what it is was.

He got up from the bed, careful not to wake the teacher up, and walked over to the closet where full length mirror was hanging on the inside of the door. His jaw dropped when he saw himself. Big black wings were on his back, white glistening fangs were visible in his mouth and the nails!

"It's not as bad as it seems." Snape said from behind him.

Harry turned to him in surprise. The potions Master was standing right behind him. (How could he have been so quiet?) Harry thought a little confused. Snape smiled at him. (A smile from Snape!)

"Retract your nails." Snape instructed calmly.

"How?" Harry asked irritated.

""Will them away." the teacher drawled.

Harry grimaced while he concentrated. Slowly the nails retracted to normal size.

"Now, how do you feel?" the older wizard asked while examining the younger man's wings.

Harry's eyes drifted from Snape's face to his neck were his pulse was beating. His mouth watered and his teeth started to tingle. The teacher smiled at the young vampire in front of him. But before he was going to let Harry drink from him, he needed to know how he felt, so he repeated his question.

"It's burning." Harry said while he was rubbing his tummy.

Snape moved closer to the younger man and guided his head to his neck.

"Drink." he demanded.

Harry very slowly opened his mouth and let his fangs sink in to Snape's neck. He moaned when the blood filled his mouth. He heard the older man hiss but Harry wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. The more blood he drank, the less his stomach seemed to burn. But after a few minutes Snape pulled him away from the incredible taste.

"You can't drink too much." Snape said with a hint of a sneer in his voice.

"Sorry." Harry muttered and stepped away.

"Now that that's out of the way, pack your things." the Professor said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, the Headmaster has decided that it's safer for you back at Hogwarts." the Potions Master informed him, suddenly back to his old self. "But first, let's take care of those fangs and wings."

Harry sighed. He assumed that it was like drawing in his nails. And he was right. The wings and fangs slowly disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On September 1st, Draco was at platform 9 3/4. Something in the air caught his attention. It was a sweet smell and it held promises of being even sweeter if smelled directly from its origin. A second later Draco heard the sound of a heartbeat. Several heartbeats actually, but this one stood out from the others. It sang. It sang a song of how sweet the blood of the owner would taste. It sang of his mate.

Draco's head snapped up and he looked around. The platform was packed with kids that were going back to or going to Hogwarts for the first time. Their were too many around for Draco to single out his mate. He would have to sniff every student in the school if he wanted to find his mate. And then there was the problem of the seduction.

Draco was fully aware of the deep shit he was in.

He had to mate with the person whose blood sang to him or he would die. Seeing that his mate was a witch or a wizard, he or she would not sense as Draco did since they had not yet mated. But after they were mated, they would share a bond that would kill the other if one died.

Draco was snapped back to reality when he was pushed from behind by a first year. He quickly apologized and got on the train. Draco just watched without saying anything. Then after a few minutes of starring in front of him and listening to the blood of his mate singing to him, he got on the train.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was lying on two seats in the compartment with Ron and Hermione watching him. He was almost lulled asleep from the sound of his mate's blood, and he loved it.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly so she wouldn't disturb him too much.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied with a blissful smile.

"What's going on with you, mate?" Ron suddenly asked a bit too loud and Harry sat bolt up right on the seat.

"What do you man?" Harry asked innocently.

"You're acting all... weird!" Ron replied calmly.

The raven headed boy and redhead just looked at each other. Harry realized he would have to tell his friends what happened, so he got up and closed the door to the compartment.

"I have to tell you something." he said and suddenly got a deja vÃº of their third year when he had told them about Sirius Black being after him.

"What now? Has another loony escaped from Azkaban to kill you?" the redhead said with a laugh.

"No." Harry smiled at him. "But I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again after this."

"Why wouldn't we?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, you're our friend!" Ron filled in.

"True, but this is different." Harry said while he sat down on the seat again.

With the door closed, the sound of his mateâ€™s blood became faint, but was still heard, and it soothed him. It gave him strength.

"I'mavampire." he blurted out so fast that they could not hear what he had said.

"What?" his two friends asked in confusion.

"I. Am. A. Vampire." Harry said slowly like he was talking to someone very slow.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry just nodded.

"I don't believe you." Ron said, dead sure of himself.

Harry opened his mouth and extended his fangs like Snape had taught him over the summer. Ron gasped and Hermione was nearly ecstatic.

"If your a vampire, how come you don't turn to ash in the sun?" Ron asked after a long silence.

"Oh honestly, Ronald!" Hermione sighed. "There is more than one kind of vampire! Harry is obviously a daywalker." she said and sighed again at Ron's dazed look. "Don't you ever read?"

Ron just starred at her for a while.

"Is there anything you don't know?" ha asked after a few seconds of silence.

Hermione glared at him.

Then Ron turned back to the raven haired boy.

"You got wings as well?" he asked, excited now.

Harry smiled and nodded. Ron wanted to see them but Harry told him he had to wait 'till they were at school. He didn't want a ripped shirt and neither did he want to take the shirt off.

A group of students walked by their compartment and even though the door was closed, Harry could hear the singing of his mate's blood. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and stopped paying attention to his friends. 

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked worried.

"He just walked by." Harry said absently.

"Who?" Ron asked surprised.

"His mate." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh." was all Ron said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco turned his head toward the compartment the faint sound of his mate's blood was coming from. He saw Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting there and quickly turned his head again before anyone saw him looking at the Golden Trio.

(Why did it have to be one of them? Anyone, but a Gryffindor!) Draco thought to himself and groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Mate found

**Title: **Things Will Go My Way

**Disclaimer: **You know it's not mine...

**Parings: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasly / Hermione Granger

**Summery: **Harry finds out he's a vampire (in a rather painfull way) and Darco comes in to his vampireic powers in the same night that Harry is. Now they have to find thier chosen mate. And suprise, suprise! They are eachothers mates! But what's up with Ron?

**Mate Found**

That intoxicating scent! It was driving Draco mad with need. All he wanted to do was find that annoying Golden Trio and find out which on of them it was that was his mate, bond with him and be done with it. He knew, however, that it was not that simple. He could not harm his mate, not physicly, anyway, and would not be able to force himself on him if he did not want him.

Oh, yes. He knew that it was either Potter or Weasel. He had seen them without Granger one day, outside the Great Hall, and still smelled that wonderful scent around the two boys.

Draco had to bite his fist to keep himself from going up to the two boys and sniff them. Just to see their faces and to find out whom it was that was his mate. But Pansy had draged him away when she saw the look on his face. And thank God for it! If she hadn't, Draco didn't know what he would have done.

After a week with his mate's scent everywhere in the castle, Draco knew he could not last much longer. He would go mad if he kept this up. He had almost lost it in Potions that morning. He had to have his mate soon, or he would loose control in class and have sex with him in front of everybody. That idea was not very appealing.

Draco walked out from the Great Hall with the intention of going down to the dungens to collect his broom and then go to the Quidditch pitch and practice. He smelled his mate the instant he walked out of the Hall. He promised that he would not turn around. Not turn around and see him there with his friends. Not turn around and relize that he could never touch him.

Draco could not keep that promise and he knew it, but he tried. Tried, and failed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was leaning against a wall by the Great Hall when he picked up the scent of his mate. He looked around and his eyes locked on Draco Malfoy. The fact that it was Malfoy didn't even enter Harry's mind, the only thing he could think of was that he had found his mate.

Then he turned around and Harry almost lost it. He was an inch from running up to Malfoy and sweep him in to his arms, kiss him, ravish him. But he kept still.

Their eyes met and Harry felt like his fangs would break through his gum. He didn't care though. He let them grow and opend his mouth a little so he would not hurt his lower lip. To his suprise Malfoy had done the same thing.

They slowly started to walk towords each other.

When they stood infront of one another, they stared at the other boy. Harry made the first move. He put his hands on the back of Malfoy's neck and drew him closer.

They didn't kiss.

Harry tilted his head and burried his face in Malfoy's neck and inhaled the scent he had been smelling for a week without knowing were it came from. He felt Malfoy's nose against his neck and then felt how he took deep breaths while gently kissing the skin.

Harry nuzzeld the soft skin behind Malfoy's ear and heared the other boy moan softly against his neck. That's when he drew back from the blond.

The other boy made a protesting noice but Harry just smiled at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco liked kissing Potter's neck and when named boy drew back from him and smiled, Draco nearly lost control, again. He firmly drew Potter back in to his arms and started to suck on his neck before he could protest.

Potter moaned and Draco felt the other boy's fangs scrape against the skin on his neck. He returned the favour and had almost bitten trough Potter's skin when he was abroptly torn away from his mate.

Potter protested loudly and reached blindly after Draco with closed eyes. Draco reached out a hand and got a hold of Potter's left hand to reassure the dark haired teen.

He looked up at the man that had riped him away from his mate. Severus Snape. (_Why can't he get a life!_) Draco thought annoyed.

"Just. What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing!" Snape almost roared.

The few students that had left the Great Hall almost jumped out of their skins.

"You could get killed, you stupid brat!"

Draco just gaped at him for a seconed. He didn't yell at Potter, which ment that he already knew about the vampire thing with him. But Draco was posetive that he knew about him being a vampire as well. What was up with Snape?

"I was about to claim my mate!" he growled at the Potions Master.

The big bat let go of his grip on Draco's arm and let him draw Potter close again. They didn't seem to do anything else but smell each other like they still couldn't belive they had found each other. Or maybe to make sure that the other boy really was their mate.

Draco darted out his tounge and ran the tip over the skin to find the perfect vein to bite down on. He found it were Potter's neck met the sholder. He kissed, licked and sucked and made Harry moan, before he let his fangs pirce the skin on his mate's neck. Harry moaned again, louder this time.

He heared a shirek from, what seemed to him, very far away but didn't care. All that matterd was the sweet teaste of Harry's blood in his mouth. He _did _care when he once again was torn away from his mate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched in horror as Hermione riped Draco away from him. The wound on his neck was bleeding but he didn't care.

He rushed forward and pushed Hermione away fom Draco. He then gatherd the blond in his arms and inspected his face where Hermione had hit him over the cheek. The only reason Ron hadn't jumped on the blond as well, was that Snape was holding him back. Obviously he didn't think Hermione would do something like that when a teacher was nearby. And obviously, he was wrong.

"Harry, he was hurting you!" Hermione protested and tried to get Harry away from the blond vampire.

Harry growled in warning when she got to close to them and she backed away in suprise. Harry was cooing silently in Draco's ear to sooth his riseing anger and Draco lowered his head to the wound again. But he didn't suck, he licked it 'till it closed and then kissed the hicky he had coused.

Suddenly realizeasion downed on them both and they jumed apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arrrhhh!" they almost yelled at the same time.

"Take it easy!" Snape suddenly roared.

Harry and Draco stared at him for a moment. Then they stared at each other an shook their heads.

"No. No, no, no and no! This is _so_ not happening!" Draco said and shook his head violently.

"Well, if I tell you that I'm about to take Harry to the Dark Lord so he can kill him in peace, how would you react?" Snape asked innocently.

Before Snape had even finished talking, anger was riseing in Draco and made him see red. He didn't see the smirk in Snapes lips or the small smile that was on Harry's.

"You woudn't dare!" Draco growled.

"You see? He's your mate. Deal with it!" Snape snaped and let go of Ron who immeiately jumped Draco.

"Ron, let him go!" Harry said as Ron was about to punsh the blond.

Ron stopped in the middle of a move and looked up at Harry long enough to show him how confused he was. Then Draco, who was on the ground with Ron ontop of him, flipped them over and straddled his hips. Harry just shook his head and Hermione looked like she was about to slise the blond boys throat for doing that.

"You do that again, and you're dead." Draco said before getting up and walking down to the dungens to get his broom.

"So _that's_ your mate?" Hermione asked as she eyed his neck and the hicky.

Harry blushed and nodded.

**TBC...**


	3. Corridor encounter!

Title: Things Will Go My Way

Disclaimer: You know it's not mine...

Parings: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger

Summery: Harry finds out he's a vampire (in a rather painful way) and Draco comes in to his vampire powers on the same night. Now they have to find their chosen mate. And surprise, surprise! They are each others mates! But what's up with Ron?

Corridor encounter

Harry and his two best friends were in the library the next day during lunch to study so they could complete the essay they had been assigned in DADA class that same morning. The essay was supposed to be on vampires. Harry thought it was ridiculous. He had already learned everything he needed to know about vampires over the summer. That's the reason why he was so bored. He had written the full three feet essay in under two hours which had made Hermione glare daggers at him.

"Can I go now, Herm?" he asked in a hushed tone so the librarian madam Pince wouldn't yell at him for being too loud.

"Oh, fine! Go!"

It seemed that Hermione finally had given up hope on him staying with them any longer then he had to. Ron looked up with longing in his eyes. A glance at the girl next to him made him turn back to the parchment on the table.

As the dark head of Harry disappeared Ron turned to the bushy haired girl.

"When are we going to tell him?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Soon." said Hermione in an attempt at soothing the redhead.

"That's not good enough, and you know it!" Ron said, a bit angrily.

Suddenly Hermione started to laugh. Ron glared at her like she just turned in to Malfoy.

"It's just... I'm the one that should be telling you to tell Harry that we are together and not the other way around!" laughed Hermione leaning over and kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Don't try to make me forgive you 'Mione! 'Cause I won't!" he said.

Ten minutes later they were in the back of the library with all the dusty shelves hiding them from curious eyes. Hermione was up against a wall with Ron assaulting her neck and lips with his mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was randomly walking around the school. Or so he thought he did until he smelled it. That scent. Then he realized he had been looking for it. He silently cursed himself when he saw he was just outside Gryffindor Tower.

"Bloody Potter!" he said and turned to leave but found his way blocked by a dark head that was about two inches taller then Draco himself and smelled heavenly.

"Bloody me, what?" the boy in front of Draco asked calmly.

Draco suddenly felt himself fight the urge to sniff the boys neck, kiss it, taste the blood he could almost smell through the other boys tanned skin. He made his tight fists of his hands so he would not touch the other boy.

"Nothing." he said quietly.

"It was quite a bite mark you gave me yesterday." Potter said with a faint smile.

"That was not my fault. You know that, just as well as I do." Draco defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Vampire urges and all that, I know."

"Yeah, and you were the one that cooed, in my ear!"

Potter wrinkled up his nose and then started to smile. Draco was totally intoxicated by the smell of Potter so close but he couldn't bring himself to back away.

"What's wrong, Draco?" cooed Potter while he took a step towards the blonde who didn't step back.

"Nothing's wrong!" the blonde spat.

"Good." Potter replied.

Potter put his hand on Draco's cheek and brought him closer. Their lips almost touched and the blonde's breath hitched. Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down and when he opened them again he saw Potter smile weakly.

"We can't go on like this, you know. It's nearly October." the raven haired youth said, his breath ghosting over Draco's lips.

"Like I'm ever going to do anything like that with you." Even while he said it, Draco's lips parted in anticipation as Potter let his lips ghost over his. He breathed out in disappointment when Potter drew back a little.

"Let me see you say that in three weeks." he breathed into Draco's ear.

Draco doubted he could hold back for a day, since October had not begun, much less three weeks like Potter just said. He knew he was a submissive vampire which would make Potter the dominant one. A dominant vampire could hold in their urges to claim their mate for years is necessary, but a submissive vampire would be happy if he could hold it back for a month when he or she had found their mate. This all meant that Draco would soon cave in, and Potter knew it. All he had to do was wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hadn't meant to approach Draco when he saw him in the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower. But he just couldn't resist the blonde. He wanted so much to kiss him. This was nothing new. He had wanted to do that for a long time. Years actually, but he was not about to tell him that.

October was coming. And with that, the mating season for their species began. Not even a week into the month, Draco would cave in and need him desperately.

Harry could wait that long, he hoped. Draco was close to caving in now, but Harry would not allow it. They would wait until Draco's body needed him so much he could not stand it any longer. When he opened his mouth and screamed that horrible scream that would sound like music to his ears, Harry would come to him. In the middle of class, after midnight, at dinner, any time that Draco caved, he would be there to gather the blonde in his arms and love him. But not now, it was too soon.

He breathed in Draco's scent from his hair and felt himself relax. The blonde burrowed his face in Harry's neck and rasped his fangs over the skin. Harry smiled into the mass of hair his nose was buried in.

How could he deny his love the satisfaction of tasting his blood?

"If you taste me, I can taste you." he whispered in the blonde's ear which made Draco shiver.

"Not fair." muttered Draco into the skin on Harry's neck. "I'm the sub, you know. Not as strong as dominant. Need more blood. Your blood."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's ear.

"I know, baby." He said with another kiss to Draco's earlobe. "But I haven't gotten my fix yet this week." Followed by a kiss to the soft skin behind Draco's ear.

"You have donors don't you?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. How could he survive school without donors? He would become sick if he had none.

"Yes." Was the reply.

"Then go to them, and get you pint of blood and leave me alone!" The blonde's voice was angry, but he made no move to shove Harry away.

This was highly amusing to Harry. He loved to hold Draco and he knew that Draco loved to be in his arms, he just acted out of habit. Six years of pretending to hate each other did not just go away.

"But if I drink from you, I can drink more then one pint. So much better. I won't have to worry about killing you, you're already dead." Harry said still smiling.

"True..." breathed Draco and then sank his teeth in Harry's neck.

Harry gasped and shoved Draco up against a wall. He pinned him there and bent his neck to the side to give Draco more access. He then bent his head down and let his fangs rasp Draco's skin as a warning before he penetrated the skin.

Draco let go of his neck and gasped. One of his hands found its way to the back of Harry's hair and he tangled his fingers in the hair, holding tight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's hands went to the back of Draco's thighs and lifted him off the ground. Draco twined his legs around Harry's waist to hold his balance. He put his teeth down on Harry's skin once more and started to suck out his blood.

Harry groaned and thrust his hips a little.

Somewhere in the back of Draco's mind there was a screaming voice telling him to get away from him. To go back to the Slytherin Common Room and forget all about this incident. But another part was screaming just as loud that he could not leave Harry. Never leave Harry.

"We're in the middle of the bloody corridor!" Draco muttered as he let go of Harry's neck.

Harry didn't seem to care. He started to lick the wound on Draco's neck closed and growled low in his throat while he gently thrust his hips against Draco's, making him gasp.

Draco forced himself back to his senses and pushed Harry away. The raved-haired boy growled in disapproval.

"We. Are. In. A. Bloody. Corridor, Potter!" he growled just as two second year Ravencaw students walked by.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tore herself away from Ron long enough to take a few deep breaths. Ron pressed his forehead to hers and smiled at her. Then when they had caught their breaths he kissed her again.

"No. Ron, wait!" Hermione panted as he moved from her mouth down to her throat.

"What?" he asked still kissing her neck.

"We should tell him. Should tell Harry."

Ron's hand was wandering over her body, making it hard for her to think. He didn't show any sign that he had heard her. She became a little angry. It kind of hurt to push Ron away but she did it.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, I am. I just don't wanna tell him yet." he answered softly.

"Why? He's our friend, he should know."

"He will. Don't worry. We'll tell him, soon. But not yet." he tried to sooth her but when she frowned at him, he knew he wasn't going to get any that night.

"If you don't tell him very soon, you are gonna be one frustrated boy!" she threatened and then walked away from him.

Ron stared at her back for a second before letting out a scream of frustration which led Madam Pince to the back of the library and he was thrown out. Outside he met Dean and Seamus.

"What's the matter, mate?" asked Dean, tilted his head to the side.

"Frustrated!" spat Ron.

"Oh, your girl's not giving any?" Seamus smiled and put his arm around Dean.

"Not any more." said Ron with a tight smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. October

Title: Things Will Go My Way

Disclaimer: You know it's not mine...

Parings: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger

Summery: Harry finds out he's a vampire (in a rather painful way) and Draco comes in to his vampire powers on the same night. Now they have to find their chosen mate. And surprise, surprise! They are each others mates! But what's up with Ron?

October

Ron couldn't take it any more! Three weeks with out any sexual activity what so ever! Hermione didn't even let him kiss her. She was right, he was frustrated. But she must be too since she was as keen on having sex as he was, when they had it that is.

On the 4th of October he was ready to burst from the lack of sex. He was seeing her everywhere and it didn't help! He couldn't stop picturing her underneath him with him deep inside her. It was driving him crazy! The worst thing was that she didn't seem to care if they had sex or not. She seemed content with just sitting beside him in the Common Room, helping him with his homework like she had done last year and every year before that.

This particular morning he was very angry with everything and everyone. Harry seemed just as far away as Ron himself had been for the past three weeks.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked a little sharp.

"What?" Harry snapped out of the trace-like state he was in and looked at Ron.

"What's. Up?" Ron said slower.

"Nothing." Harry answered, but Ron saw that his eyes drifted to a certain blonde Slytherin every now and then.

"You're not getting any either?" Ron asked and glared at Hermione.

"No, but I am soon. He'll cave in soon enough." he answered even though he knew Ron didn't care if he answered him or not.

"Why are you waiting till he caves? Couldn't you just seduce him?" asked Seamus from Harry's left.

"No. He's the sub. He has to be the one that takes the initiative and call for me. If I go to him, He won't..." Harry was cut of when Ron slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare say it, Harry! If you do, I will personally kill you before You-know-who even gets a chance!" he warned.

"Okay! Fine! I won't say it." Harry laughed and went back to his food.

"Would you be upset if Hermione and I got together?" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry shook his head. Why would he be? He had seen that they were blindly in love with each other. Had been for years, though they had never admitted it.

"Good." Ron said.

He took Harry's goblet and swallowed the pumpkin juice that Harry had not touched yet. Harry didn't say anything. He didn't want to know why Ron had taken his goblet instead of his own. Maybe he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings?

Harry watched as Ron waked over to Hermione, who had taken to sitting with Lavender and Parvati when they ate. He saw his friend bend down and whisper something in her ear. Hermione blushed and the two other girls started to giggle. Then Ron dragged a surprised Hermione out of the Great Hall to the student's applause.

Harry didn't pay much attention to it though. His eyes were glued to Draco. He looked uneasy. Harry smiled, he would cave in today. He was certain of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Headmaster!" Professor Snape ran up to the Headmaster who was just about to enter the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

"Yes, Professor?" he said calmly.

"The potion you wanted me to give the Potter boy, it seems that young Mr. Weasley just drank it." the Potions Master said.

The Headmasters jaw dropped. How could that be? He had given the House elf's instructions on only giving the potion to Harry! In his glass! Ron should never have come in contact with it! Then he remembered how unpredictable the two boys were and the potion too.

"Did he glow?" the Headmaster asked a little worriedly.

"No, he did not. And he just left with Miss Granger."

"Oh dear!" the Headmaster said and put his hand over his mouth.

This was not good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco shifted on the bench again and tried to keep his eyes on his breakfast and not on Harry. He tried very, very hard. But his eyes kept wandering over to the dark haired Gryffindor.

(Stop thinking about him! Do not cave in! Do not cave in!) Draco kept saying to himself.

Pansy was studying him but Draco didn't care. He usually snapped at her to stop staring at him but he was too tired to say anything. The battle within him was too intense for him to care about anything else.

When breakfast was over Draco, Blaise and Pansy made their way to the morning's first class, Transfiguration.

McGonagall came in just as they took their seats. She went up to the board and the lesson started. They were transfiguring a stool to a parrot. Draco did it on the second try.

While he was transfiguring the stool to a parrot and then back again, he started to think about Harry again. What he was doing, who he was with, what he was thinking about. When he thought about who Harry was with, the bird in front of him burst into flames. He quickly put out the fire and turned the parrot back to a stool.

"You may go now, Mr. Malfoy." said the professor and the blonde stood up to leave.

"Oh and, Mr. Malfoy? Could you possibly read the last chapter in the book to next time?" Professor McGonagall asked maliciously.

Draco opened his mouth and felt the scream rise in his throat. He slammed his hand over his mouth and nodded quickly. He couldn't cave in now!

He ran as fast as he could down to the Slytherin Common Room, which was empty, in order to calm down. He was breathing deep and trying very hard not to scream. He knew he would loose in the end, but he would fight for as long as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood in front of the class two hours later. It was DADA and they were talking about vampires. The new teacher, professor Hooper, was talking about how vampires protected themselves. She had taken off Harry's shirt and was aiming her wand at him. She shot a simple burning spell at him and his black wings shot out from his back and encased him in order to protect him from the spell.

The spell bounced away from Harry, like the wings were mirrors. The professor seemed pleased but Harry didn't take down the wings. He felt safe in the darkness that encased him. He carefully put down the wings like he expected the teacher to throw another spell at him.

"It's okay, Harry, I won't cast another spell." professor Hooper said calmly.

Harry stretched his arms and back and the wings stretched out as he lazily scratched his chest like he just woke up.

The professor took the tip of his right wing in her hand and examined it closely. Harry pulled away with a low hissing noise when she yanked out one of his feathers.

"Now, now, Harry. You know that vampire feathers are very rare." she said teasingly.

"Yeah, and for a good reason. That hurt!" he cried Harry angrily.

He carefully examined his wing and glared at the teacher. Why did always have to do these things? She could have pulled up Draco! But no Harry would never allow that, not if he knew she was going to do it.

"But rarest of them all is the white feathered vampire. Can anybody tell me why?" she asked but nobody raised their hands.

Then when she turned to Harry to ask him, Neville Longbottom raised his hand. The reason that nobody raised their hand was that Hermione had not been seen since breakfast. Neither had Ron. Harry put two and two together and, for once without Hermione's or Ron's help, he got four. Why they had skipped classes was beyond him though.

"Because white wings are not very practical and they have, as time has past, almost disappeared entirely. Vampires with white wings were also considered freaks by their own kind during the 1400's and were not allowed to get married with a black wing." Neville said in a faint voice.

"Very good, Mr. Longbottom! Five points to Gryffindor!" the professor said smiling at him.

"Now, Mr. Potter." She turned to Harry again. "Are you a sub or are you dominant?"

Harry smiled at the curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm dominant, my mate is the sub." he said and glanced at Draco.

"So your mate is a vampire as well?" professor Hooper asked a bit surprised.

"Yes."

"Black I suppose?" she asked, now a bit disappointed.

"No, I would say he's a white wing." said Harry, his eyes now firmly placed on Draco.

"Really? Do you think I could meet him? Take a few feathers from him?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll have to ask him about the feathers and you have already met him since he's in this room." Harry said and smiled at Draco.

Draco glared at him for a moment then hid his face in his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard the professor's surprised gasp when Harry said his mate was in the class. He wished he was dead. Well, no. Not really. But he knew that if he got to close to Harry he would definitely cave in. Then he heard his name being spoken by Harry and knew his faith was sealed.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you come up here please?" professor Hooper asked and Draco knew he had no choice.

He raised his head and got up from his seat. He could feel the scream build in his throat as he got closer to Harry. He stopped half way up and slammed his hand over his mouth again. He tried to collect himself but it was no use and deep down he knew it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the scream began to sound in the classroom Harry began to smile. Draco still had his hand over his mouth and the scream was therefore muffled. Harry walked up to the blonde as the scream grew louder. He removed the hand from Draco's mouth so everybody could hear the scream.

It was a complaining sound that was high and low at the same time and Harry knew it must hurt the student's ears, and it could be heard around the whole school.

Then he covered Draco's mouth with his own and the scream stopped.

"Now that was interesting." Professor Hooper said with a huff.

"Can anybody tell me why it happened?" She continued.

Almost every hand in the room went up. It seemed that all the students were interested in the mating habits of vampires.

"Yes, miss Parkinson?"

"It's their mating season. It began about a week ago." she answered the professor who gave five points to Slytherin.

Harry didn't care about the class. All that mattered was the blonde in his arms. His mate. He drew Draco closer and encased them in his black wings. He could hear the professor talk from a distance, but didn't pay much mind to what she was saying.

"Why did you have to cave in class?" muttered Harry against Draco's lips.

"I tried..."

Draco sounded like he was going to cry and Harry quickly kissed him to silence him. But it wasn't long until Harry felt a wet tear slip between their lips and he could taste the salty liquid.

"No. No, no Draco. Don't cry. I love you. We'll get out of here and go somewhere else. Don't cry, Draco." he whispered against Draco's ear and kissed him again.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and lowered his wings enough to look at the professor but not enough to reveal the blonde to the class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard the professor talk but couldn't hear what she was saying. He pressed his face to Harry's naked chest and kissed the skin. He felt the other boy shiver and then heard the humming in his chest when he talked.

Draco noticed that Harry didn't lower his wings more then he had to, to be able to speak with the professor.

Then Harry's face came back into the darkness his wings provided. He was smiling down at Draco and the blonde pulled him down for another kiss.

"Do you wanna go?" the raven haired boy whispered.

Draco could only nod and keep his mouth busy with kissing Harry's chest and neck so the scream would not raise to his throat again. The contact with Harry's skin kept the scream away and all Draco wanted to do was kiss his skin and have him close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had protested at first. All the way up to Gryffindor Tower she protested, but weakly.

Ron had drawn her up on his bed and kissed her, touched her. Then she stopped complaining.

"You know we have to go to class at some point?" Hermione said and smiled when Ron buried his face in her stomach and tightened his hold around her thighs.

"No way. I am not going out there, its cold." he said against her skin.

"Well, okay. But aren't you gonna miss me?" Hermione teased while she trailed her fingers through his hair.

"You're not going anywhere! I'm not letting you out of this bed for two days at least." he said.

Hermione smiled while Ron dragged himself up her body, placing small kisses as he went. When he reached her breasts he sucked gently and made her gasp.

"Ron, we should..." she began but was cut of by Ron's mouth.

"No, we shouldn't." Ron said between kisses.

"Come on, Ron! We can't ditch class like this, no matter how horny we are!" she said and pushed him off, just to be drawn close again.

"We. Are. Not. Leaving. This. Bed." Ron said firmly as he kept kissing her mouth and neck.

"Just a little while longer then." she said and surrendered to Ron's roving hands.

"I love you." he said firmly as he began sending her into ecstasy.

"I love you too." she gasped and he kissed her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Harry had made his way to the Room of Requirement with Draco cradled in his arms and his wings still around the blonde. When Harry had to stop kissing Draco to see where they were, the blonde kept kissing and touching him under the wings. It was as if he couldn't stand not touching Harry even for the short time Harry was above the wings darkness.

Draco was suddenly exposed to the light of day. He buried his face against Harry's neck to get away from the light. He could hear Harry chuckle. But refused to look up at his love.

"You want me to dim the lights, love?" Harry whispered in his ear and Draco couldn't help but shiver which made Harry smile. He didn't see it, but he felt it.

"Yeah, my eyes kind of hurt." Draco murmured and kissed Harry's neck.

A whispered command came from Harry. He then drew Draco away from him and let Draco's eyes get use to the dim lights after the total darkness of his wings. He smiled as Draco blinked and looked around at the room he had created.

It was nothing fancy. A large four poster bed in the middle of the room, a fireplace to keep the room warm and a door led from the 'bedroom' to another room that Draco thought must be a bathroom. The floor was covered by a thick rug in a light red color. The whole room was in Gryffindor colors but Draco didn't mind. All he wanted was Harry.

On the bed.

Now.

"Let's go to bed?" Draco said and guided Harry to the bed.

As Draco looked down at the bed, he saw that the bed was in silver. He smiled and let Harry lower him down to the sheets.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy, never doubt that." Harry said and kissed him again.

"I'll kill you if you ever say that in public, and if you ever make me say it in front of anyone else!" Draco threatened but Harry just smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Harry responded as his lips moved lower, teasing the sensitive skin on Draco's throat.

He removed Draco's school robes and shirt, kissing his way down his chest. The blondes nipples hardened and Harry smiled while he teasingly nibbled on the hard nubs. He tickled Draco in the sides, making him squirm underneath him.

"Harry, stop teasing me and fuck me already!" the blond panted.

It didn't take much to get a submissive vampire ready during the mating season, which Harry was grateful for. He didn't think he could have held back much longer anyway. But he loved to tease Draco.

"What's the matter, baby? Hot?" Harry asked and bit gently on Draco's shoulder and he moaned.

"And bothered!" Draco growled and flipped Harry over on his back and straddled his hips. "Very hot and bothered!"

Harry smiled and let Draco take hold of the situation for a while. Draco kissed and caressed his body and Harry let him. The blonde pinned his hands over his head and kissed his mouth. When he pulled away and left Harry's tongue all alone in his mouth Harry arched off the bed and tried to reclaim his mate's mouth. Draco smirked and let his lips hover just above Harry's lips and it made Harry growl.

"Weren't you hot and bothered?" Harry growled and took control again.

"Yes." Draco purred from were he was under Harry. "Very."

"Then lay still so I can prepare your beautiful ass for some fucking!"

Without hesitation Harry pushed a finger inside Draco's tight entrance. The boy gasped and pushed back on the finger. Harry kept kissing and caressing him.

When Harry pushed in a second finger and crooked them so they hit Draco's prostate, Draco screamed. Harry scissored his fingers in his lover and stretched him further. Draco moaned out his pleasure and bit down on his hand so he would not scream again.

"Aren't those... wings... in the way?" the blonde suddenly panted and let a hand slide over the edge of the right wing.

Harry hadn't noticed he still had them out. He quickly retracted them and moved to kiss Draco's mouth again.

"Not really." he whispered, lips still close to Draco's.

"Fuck me!" the blonde pleaded and Harry complied happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Needs

**Title: **Things Will Go My Way

**Disclaimer: **You know it's not mine...

**Parings: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger

**Summery: **Harry finds out he's a vampire (in a rather painful way) and Draco comes in to his vampire powers the same night that Harry does. Now they have to find their chosen mate. And surprise, surprise! They are each others mates! But what's up with Ron?

**Bad news**

Harry collapsed on top of the blonde boy and kissed his neck. He could hear the blonde chuckle sleepily and ran his nose over the soft skin of the blonde's neck and jaw till he reached his lips and kissed him.

Harry smiled when he felt Draco's weak response. He knew Draco was already half-asleep, and he was quite tired himself, but he didn't want to stop looking at and feeling Draco beneath him. When Draco put his arms around him and tried to pull him closer, he realized that the blonde didn't want to let him go either.

He carefully rolled to his side in the big bed and quickly drew Draco closer to him when he heard the other boy whimper in disapproval of his actions. Draco snuggled as close as he could get and Harry kissed his forehead to comfort him. The blonde sighed in contentment and the brunette by his side smiled.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll never leave you." he said before he drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke slowly to her boyfriend kissing her neck. She weakly tried to push him away and rolled to the side. He put his arm around her and started to kiss her shoulder and back.

"Ron, stop it." she muttered, but he didn't stop.

She sighed and turned to him. She took his face in her hands and stopped him from kissing her.

"Ron, stop it! It's morning and we have to go to class!" she said firmly, but her words went unnoticed by the redhead.

He started to run his fingers through her thick hair and down her back. She sat up and drew up the covers to hide her body from Ron.

"I'm going to class, Ron. If you decide to join me..." she trailed of but raised a seductive eyebrow at him.

He dragged her down again and buried his face in her hair.

"I don't want to go!" he whined and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"We'll come back tonight, you know." Hermione tried to sooth.

"That's in ages!" Ron whined like he was five.

"No it's not. Besides, we have a free class after lunch and I intend on using it." she said smiling.

"Yeah, doing your homework!"

"No, I was thinking something closer to bed."

Ron raised his head and looked down on her. He didn't really think she would go to bed with him during their free class. She would never do that, she was to... to Hermione, to even think about it. But maybe... After three weeks of no sex at all, you could change. Ron didn't want to get out of bed. But he knew Hermione was right. They had to get to class.

He lay back down.

"You mean you'll sleep with me during the free class?" he asked a bit suspicious.

"I'll at least snogg ya." she said and then got out of bed without any warning.

Ron groaned and tried to sit up but couldn't. A pain as sharp as a knife tore through his abdomen. He gasped and his hand went over the place that hurt in an attempt to push the pain away.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Ron smiled at her.

She didn't look too convinced, but didn't say anything more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we have two vampires in the Room of Requirement?" McGonagall asked accusingly.

"Yes, and don't forget the potion mistake." Snape drawled.

"About that. Do we have any idea of what will happen to him?" she asked.

"No, we don't. That potion was designed for Mr. Potter. There is no telling what will happen to Mr. Weasley. Anything can happen really. He can just faint from the effects, or as I suspect, he got really horny. I saw him leave with Miss. Granger during breakfast." said Snape with a shrug.

"Severus, really! Do you have to use such language?" McGonagall asked and to Snape's great surprise, she blushed.

"Minerva, there are many words for that. Horny, randy, hot... whatever. They all mean the same thing." Snape said and shrugged again.

"Please! We are here to discuss the safety of one of our students, not if a word is appropriate or not." Dumbledore said a bit angrily.

"Yes, Headmaster." both teachers said at the same time.

"Now, as you know, the whole school knows about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Naturally it won't be long till Voldemort finds out." The other two adults in the room winced when the old man said the name that they had feared for over sixteen years. But Dumbledore didn't seem to notice it. "And then there is Mr. Weasley. We will have to watch him closely to make sure there was no permanent damage."

"What are we suppose to do about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" the female in the room asked.

"There is nothing we can do. We can try and protect Harry, make him stay in school, but nothing more." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Then do it!" McGonagall shouted. "Do what you have to do to protect that boy!"

"I will, Minerva, don't worry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up around ten the next morning. Harry's arms were around him and he was warm for once. He had never been warm at Hogwarts before. The castle was cold and windy. He had curled up with Pansy in her bed a few times, but she wasn't much warmer than him. It ended with him in his own bed with a very thick cover and a powerful warming spell. But with Harry he was warm and safe.

Draco snuggled closer to the warm body beside him and felt Harry tighten his hold on his waist. He smiled and kissed the raven-haired boys chest.

"Mmmm..."

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head lazily. He wasn't quite awake yet. Draco could still feel it in his head, the cloud of sleep that covered Harry's mind was making Draco want to go back to sleep. His hands dragged lazily over Draco's back and he hummed again.

"You awake, baby?" Harry murmured in his ear.

Draco smiled and nodded against Harry's chest. Harry's hands started to roam Draco's body and he shivered. Harry raised his head and looked down at the blonde in his arms.

"You cold?" he asked concerned for his lover's health.

Draco shook his head, still smiling. He felt a bit shy with Harry looking down on him like that. He turned over on his stomach and hid his face in the pillow. He couldn't stop smiling though.

He felt Harry lay down again. An arm around his back, a widget on half his back that he knew was Harry. He liked being this close to Harry, liked feeling Harry's skin against his own. His dad would kill him if he knew, but Draco didn't care. To him, nothing but Harry existed at that moment.

"Don't hide from me, Draco!" he pleaded in the blonde's ear. "You're too beautiful to hide."

He shivered when he felt Harry's breath in his ear. The first heat of the mating season was over but Draco still got hot easily, and with Harry's hands still wandering over his body, didn't help to cool his burning skin.

"Please, babe...!" Draco pleaded and arched his back.

"Eager, aren't you?" Harry joked and kissed Draco's shoulder.

"Fuck, Harry, stop teasing!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled. The blonde was already whining under his touches and kisses, begging him to fuck him. His hands caressed Draco's pale asscheeks and the blonde whimpered when Harry moved down, kissing his way down his back.

"Turn over, baby."

Draco did as he was told and turned over on his back again. Harry kissed his lips and took the blonde's lower lip between his teeth. Draco moaned and Harry smiled in satisfaction.

Harry took his wand from the bedside table and pointed it at Draco's entrance. He muttered a spell and Draco's entrance was suddenly cold, before the lubrication warmed from his body heat. Draco gasped when Harry pushed a finger inside him. He was still new at this and his muscles tensed.

"Relax, Dragon." Harry whispered in his ear and Draco shivered.

Slowly Draco relaxed and Harry was able to move his finger. Draco gasped when Harry found his prostate. Harry couldn't stop the smile that wanted to come into view, but Draco didn't see it. His eyes had rolled back in his head, the muscles in his neck relaxed and his head rolled a little to the side.

Harry didn't want to hurt Draco, so he didn't even consider pushing his cock inside the blonde until he was able to get four fingers in and twist them around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco gasped when Harry twisted his fingers and then withdrew them. He whimpered at the loss, but soon Harry's cock took the place of his fingers. Draco bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

"No... no, baby. Open your... eyes. I want to... see your... eyes." the brunette panted and Draco opened his eyes again.

Green met silver and Draco saw Harry smile. He drew the other boy down to kiss him. Harry deepened the kiss and pushed deep inside his lover who almost bit of his tongue.

"Relax." he whispered against the blonde's lips.

"Oh... my... God!" Draco gasped and griped Harry's neck and pulled him down over him as Harry started to move.

Harry kissed Draco's neck and let his fangs scrape the sensitive skin.

"So good...! So hungry!"

The blonde almost sounded surprised when he said the last. Harry kissed his neck one last time and then tilted his head, bearing his neck to the blonde. But he didn't take it.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked and stopped moving.

"Can't bite... in this position." Draco said while he rather franticly moved his hips to make Harry move again.

Harry stilled his hips with a firm grip. He kissed Draco's pink swollen lips in response and then told the blonde to hold on. Draco slid his legs around Harry's waist, his arms around his neck and held as tight as he could. Harry sat up on his knees and kissed Draco who had his eyes tightly shut. He moved until he was seated against the headboard of the bed with the blonde straddled in his lap.

"Move on your on." Harry said and kissed his lover again as he began to move.

Harry bared his neck again and Draco eagerly bit down on it. Harry moaned as Draco sucked out his blood. The blonde soon stopped sucking and stared to lick the wound close. All the time he kept moving.

"Ahh..." Harry moaned and started to stroke Draco's forgotten erection.

Draco moaned and moved faster.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he climaxed.

Draco answered with screaming Harry's name a moment later.

"I love you." Harry whispered to the blonde once he had caught his breath.

"I love you too." Draco answered and kissed Harry's ear.

"Now and forever."

"Now and forever." Draco agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three students that passed outside the Room of Requirement saw the door glow in a mix with silver and green. They didn't say anything, just smirked. They knew that the two vampires were in there, and would not come out for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort hissed in pleasure and threw his head back as Potter climaxed. The boy had not learned to hide his mind in heated moments, such as this. He had heard about the boy's true nature and about his mate, Draco Malfoy. What bothered him was the fact that Potter opened his mind to him at the least appropriate moments. Like now, just before Potter had announced his pleasure in the Dark Lord's head, he had been talking to one of his younger Death Eaters. And it didn't look good if he suddenly started to moan and pant with pleasure.

"My lord?" the young girl in front of Voldemort said questioningly.

"Damn Potter!" Voldemort hissed and grimaced when the pleasure gradually disappeared.

He looked down at the girl once again. The hood of her back cloak hid her face, she had put it on by his order so no-one would know it was her and give her identity away.

"I want you to find out what you can about what Potter's up to. I want a full report on how their relationship proceeds. And if they have already bonded, kill young Malfoy and make it look like an accident!" he hissed in anger.

"Yes, my lord." the girl bowed her head.

As she did this, a lock of fiery red hair escaped her hood. She quickly tucked it back in. The Dark Lord flicked his wand and she disappeared with a loud crack!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Bad news

**Title: **Things Will Go My Way

**Disclaimer: **You know it's not mine...

**Parings: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger

**Summery: **Harry finds out he's a vampire (in a rather painful way) and Draco comes in to his vampire powers on the same night. Now they have to find their chosen mate. And surprise, surprise! They are each others mates! But what's up with Ron?

**Bad news**

Ron's stomach had been hurting for little over two days now. It wasn't constant, just a dull pain that hit him from time to time. Sometimes he didn't even notice it. He knew he should go to Madam Pomfrey. He didn't want to worry Hermione though. She was in a state of almost constant nervousness since Harry and Malfoy had locked themselves away in the Room of Requirement.

Now after two days of the dull pain Ron didn't give a damn if he worried Hermione. He just wanted the pain to stop, and quick. So that's why he was making his way up to the Hospital wing during lunch, after he had told Hermione that he was going to the library to pick up a book. She didn't need to know that he was going to Pomfrey, it was nothing serious after all.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Weasley." the nurse said when he walked in.

"Hello. Could I get a pain-killer, please?" Ron said as casually as he could.

"Why would you want a pain-killer?" the nurse asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing really, my tummy just hurts a little." he said without looking at the old women.

The nurse didn't say anything at first. Then she told Ron to get his shirt off and lay on a bed. Ron did as he was told, knowing how the nurse could get if her patient's didn't do as they were told.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to the bed where Ron was laying and started to examine his stomach. Ron didn't make a sound until she reached his lower belly, just between his hipbones. Then he hissed in pain and he saw the nurse frown. She didn't say anything. This made Ron feel a bit uneasy. The nurse always told Harry what was wrong with him without even blinking. But he had only a few broken bones, a boneless arm and one or two concussions. _This must be pretty serious after all. _Ron thought to himself as Madam Pomfrey went in to her office.

Three minutes later she came back with the Headmaster and, to Ron's horror, Snape. He watched as the three adults approached him. The old Headmaster looked worried, the Potion Master had his usual sneer on his face and the nurse looked puzzled.

"Are you absolutely _sure_, Poppy?" the Headmaster asked sternly.

"Albus, there is little else it could be!" the nurse said angrily.

The three adults stopped by Ron's bed but didn't seem to know he was there, they kept talking like they were alone. Ron didn't like it.

"Why don't you make sure before you call us here to tell a student that he is dying!" the Potion Master spat.

"Dying?" Ron screamed and caught the adult's attention.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, take it easy. We don't know for sure!" Snape said, his voice dipping with venom.

"Well, I like to know if there is even a remote chance to me dying!" the redhead screamed.

"Oh, alright!" the nurse said as she pulled out her wand.

She held it over Ron's bared stomach and muttered something under her breath that none of the other's could hear. Ron's lower belly began to glow in a light blue color. The nurse face saddened.

"Well?" the Potion Master said impatiently. "We're not mind readers!"

"I know that!" the nurse spat and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She looked so sad that Ron got scared. "There is something in your abdomen, Ron. Something that shouldn't be there. I think it's a tumor. I can't be sure, I don't have the right equipment here at school. And with what I have it would be very dangerous for your body if I tried to find out what it is." she said sadly.

Ron just stared at her. He was dying. He had a tumor in his abdomen. He really had stopped listening after she said that she thought it was a tumor. Why hadn't it been found before?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting by the Gryffindor Table when Ron came in. She had been talking to one of the Patil twins but she quickly ignored the girl when she saw the look on her boyfriends face. He looked... dazed. She got up from the table and ran up to the redhead. He infolded her in his arms and held her close.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, fearing the answer. But Ron didn't answer. He was standing still, holding her close to his own body and lightly kissing her neck like he wanted to comfort her. "What's wrong, Ronald?" she repeated and drew away from him.

He just shook his head and drew her close again. She let it happen because of the look on his face. He looked scared. Hermione took a deep breath. She knew what she must ask him. She just didn't have the strength to do it yet.

"Is it Voldemort?" she asked at last.

To her surprise, Ron didn't even wince at the name. He just shook his head again. This made Hermione truly scared. If it was not something Voldemort had done, then something had to have happened to Harry.

"Harry?" she choked out.

Ron shook his head again and kissed her cheek, then her lips, in reassurance. She always feared the worst, Ron couldn't blame her. If she had come in the Great Hall looking like he must be looking, he would have asked the same two questions. She didn't know he had been in the Hospital wing and would not ask if it was anything serious, she didn't even know he was in pain. Well, he wasn't any more. He had gotten a pain-killer potion from Pomfrey before he left.

"I'll tell you later." he said with a weak smile and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, okay." she said and then leading him to their places at the table.

She soon began to talk to the others again and didn't really notice how quiet her boyfriend was. Seamus and Dean did, though.

"Oi, Ron!" the Irish boy said and pushed Ron in the side.

"Yeah?" the redhead said as he seemed to snap out of his daze like state.

"What's up?" Dean asked before Seamus could ask.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked innocently.

"You look like You-Know-Who just walked thru the doors, mate!" they said almost at once.

"Look, guys, I have to tell 'Mione first." he said and looked up at the head table where the Headmaster still wasn't sitting. "It's not fair to her if you know before her."

"Okay, mate. But tomorrow we want some answers!" the Irish boy threatened.

"You'll get them, I hope." Ron said and then went back to staring at his girlfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when Hermione and Ron were lying in the boy's dorm room, Ron tried to summon the courage to tell Hermione what had happened. It didn't take long for her to ask though.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" he replied sounding sleepy although he was not.

"What made you look so scared? When you came to lunch, I mean."

Ron kissed the top of her head that rested on his chest before answering.

"I was in the Hospital wing, because my stomach hurt. I was just going to get a pain-killer potion but Pomfrey wanted to examine me." He paused.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"That there is something in my abdomen that is not supposed to be there. That she thinks it's a tumor, but she can't be sure." he said and then felt the girl in his arms freeze.

"You got an appointment at St. Mungo's, right?" Hermione asked and sat up to look down at the redhead.

He had tears in his eyes, she knew it although his eyes were closed. A tear slipped down his cheek and Hermione caught it with her thumb. She then cast a silencing charm around the bed so no one would hear them.

"Right?" she repeated while cradling his face in her hands.

He quietly nodded and Hermione leaned down and kissed him. The kiss told Ron all of her emotions concerning this. She was hurt that he hadn't told her sooner, she was heartbroken about the very idea that he might be dying. He kissed her back in exactly the same way. He should have told her, should have gone to the Hospital wing sooner, but it was easy to say that now when everything had already happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked as Draco climbed out of bed for the first time in three days.

"I have to get back to the dungeons." the blonde replied while he gathered up his clothes from the floor.

"No you don't. You can stay here. If anybody wants to find us, they know where to look." Harry said with a very Slytherin like smirk.

"Doesn't matter! I have to get back!" the blonde said from within the shirt he was pulling on.

Draco had his back to the bed and only got a growl as a warning before the dark haired vampire jumped him and pinned him to the floor. The blonde let out a protesting noise but it was soon quieted by Harry's mouth. He melted in to the other boy's kiss before remembering that he had to get back to the dungeons. He ripped his mouth away and kept it away by turning his head as far to the side as he could.

"I won't be gone long." he tried to sooth his mate who only growled in response.

Harry began to pull the shirt of off Draco again. It was hard for Draco to get the strength to struggle free from the dark haired boy, but he did it. And considering that Harry was the dominant one, that was saying a lot. Harry was both stronger and bigger than Draco.

"I. Will. Not. Be. Gone. Long!" the blonde said sharply and pulled up his pants. Harry didn't want to listen though.

He pushed himself off the floor and grabbed the blonde. Draco yelped when Harry threw him over his shoulder and started to make his way back to the bed.

"Let me down, Harry!" he said angrily. But the other boy didn't listen.

"You can come with me!"

At that, Harry abruptly stopped and let the blonde down.

"I am the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Dragon. I don't think it's such a good idea that I go down to the dungeons. And you are my mate. I don't trust them, baby. Don't go."

The blonde smiled. He knew full well that Harry didn't trust Slytherins. Hell, he didn't trust anyone at all. He kissed the other vampire before saying anything further.

"I have to go, love. I won't be gone long. And besides, we have to get up at lunch anyway. You don't wanna miss Quidditch, do you?" Draco asked smiling and Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to leave you." Harry protested.

"Then come with me. You don't have to leave me just because I have to go down to my dorm. You can come, and hold my hand." Draco said, the trade mark Malfoy smirk firmly in place.

"Fine, I'll come. But I will not allow that you are out of my sight! I don't trust anyone down there! If they take you out of my sight, even for a minuet, I _will _ripe their throats _out_!" Harry threatened.

Draco just smirked and walked in to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He knew that the only reason Harry didn't go psycho when he closed the door was that Harry trusted that he would not be hurt within these walls. That he trusted the Room to protect him. It was funny, really. Harry trusted the castle more then he trusted a human being, except for Weasley and Granger. And why he trusted those two Draco could never understand. He thought about this while he took a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Harry and Draco walked down to the dungeons. Harry walked behind Draco, with the blonde's hand in his own, like something that just stepped out of a nightmare. He kept glaring at the students that looked at Draco in, according to Harry, the wrong way. A second year student from Hufflepuff almost started to cry when Harry growled at her for looking at Draco in what he thought was an improper manner.

"Would you stop it?" Draco said when they got down to the door the Slytherin Common Room.

"Stop what?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Glaring. You almost made a girl cry!"

"So? She deserved it, she looked at you."

"Lots of people look at me, Harry. You can't stop them from looking."

"I can, and I will." Harry said and moved forward to kiss the blonde.

"What if I don't want you to? I don't need you to protect me!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. He stared at the blond vampire in front of him. Draco didn't want him? Harry knew it was stupid to think that. After all spending three days in the Room of Requirement said that Draco did want him. His head didn't want to listen to reason right now though. Draco had said he didn't want him, that he didn't need him to protect him. Harry's mind was blank. He couldn't think and his heart was crumbling. It hurt that Draco said that.

"Harry?" Draco asked in concern, but Harry didn't respond.

That's when Draco understood why Harry wasn't saying anything. He thought he didn't want him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. The dark haired boy suddenly snapped back to reality when the blonde kissed his lips softly.

"I will _always _want _you_, Harry. I just don't want you to be my shadow all the time. I can protect myself."

"I know. And you know that this will pass, or at least lessen."

Draco rolled his eyes at the other boy and then said the password to the door. Harry was dragged in by the hand. And Draco had to use all his strength to get his mate in the room. He really didn't want to be there.

"We'll be in and out in no time!" said Draco and kept dragging the other boy towards the stairs that led to his dorm.

"Is your bed up there?" Harry asked and when the blonde looked over his shoulder at him, he saw Harry's eyes were glazed over with desire.

"Yes." the blonde purred seductively and watched in satisfaction as the green eyes grew darker in anticipation of what he knew that voice meant.

The brunette grabbed his lover and pushed him up against the wall to attack his neck and face with kisses. Draco weakly pushed at Harry's chest to get him to move away, but at the same time he responded to his kisses and let his hands run down his back when he realized that Harry was not moving away. He felt Harry's hands on his neck and on his right hip.

A loud, angered shriek ripped them out of their own world and back to the dungeons and to the cold wall behind Draco that they had temporarily forgotten. They both turned their heads in the direction of the sound and saw Blaise Zabini. He looked furious. But to Draco's great surprise Harry didn't move. The dark haired boy gently kissed his jaw line never taking his eyes from the boy at the bottom of the stairs.

"We have to go, love." Draco said and tried to pull away from Harry but the other boy would not allow it.

"No, we don't." he said while he gently nuzzled Draco behind his ear.

"Come on, you fool!" Draco said with urgency in his voice.

Harry looked in to silver eyes of his mate and saw all he needed to know. His love was afraid of the black haired boy at the bottom of the stairs.

Well, that just would not do.

"Why are you afraid of him?" whispered Harry in Draco's ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through the blonde's body as he did.

"He's dangerous." Draco breathed out in Harry's ear.

Harry smiled and took a hold of Draco's hand. He began to walk up the stairs again. But the idiot Zabini did not get the hint. He followed them up the stairs, running to catch up to them. Harry knew he was right behind them but did not think he would be stupid enough to do anything.

He was gravely mistaken.

Before he could react, he was torn from the blonde's grasp and thrown into the wall. He hit his head and slumped down the wall for a second, but a second too long. He heard Draco's scream as he was thrown down the stairs.

Harry forced himself to shake off the daze he was in so his brain could function. He saw Draco lay almost at the bottom of the stairs and when he turned his head he saw Blaise Zabini only a few steps from him, but out of reach, with a look of pure fury in his eyes.

Harry wanted to kill Zabini! Snap his neck with only his hands, make him beg for mercy and then not grant it. Put him under the Cruciatus curse and watch as he slowly went mad with the pain. _Draco first_, a small voice said in his head and he turned his gaze back to the dead looking blonde. The very thought terrified Harry to no end. With one last glare at Zabini, then he was down by his love's side by a matter of seconds. He gently gathered the smaller boy in his arms. Then he walked slowly and carefully out of the dungeons so that he would not hurt the blonde any more than he was already.

In the Entrance Hall he saw Ron and Hermione. As the two got closer to him, Harry picked up a strange scent around the two but could not place it. He pushed the thought out of his mind however, Draco needed help. He had not moved since Harry picked him up and he could not hear his breath anymore.

"Harry, what happened!" Hermione almost shouted when she saw the blonde in her friend's arms.

"The bastard Zabini threw him down the stairs!" Harry growled out the name of the boy that caused his mate pain.

They all hurried up to the Hospital wing and Harry placed his burden in one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came out in a hurry. When Harry looked up he saw that Hermione and Ron were after her and he guessed that they had chased her out of her office to help Draco.

"What happened this time?" she asked as she saw Draco.

"He was thrown down a stairway." Harry said from between clenched teeth.

Madam Pomfrey immediately went to work on the blonde and told everybody to leave. But Harry didn't mind. He knew the nurse would take good care of his mate and he had a favor to return to a certain Mr. Blaise Zabini. So even though Ron and Hermione protested, Harry left for the dungeons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Vengeance and St Mungo's

**Vengeance and St. Mungo's**

Harry walked down the stairs to the dungeons where he had last seen Blaise Zabini. But with his luck, he was not there anymore. Harry found a second year Slytherin who was present when Draco was thrown down the stairs.

"Where is he?" he asked the second year in a dangerous tone.

"w-w-who?" stammered the Slytherin.

"Zabini." growled Harry.

"I think he went to the library." Was the reply.

Harry let the boy down and he crashed to the floor. He hadn't even noticed that he had lifted the smaller boy up to his level. But he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Zabini and hurting him, badly.

When he reached the library, he didn't pay any attention to the students that jumped out of his way or why. His vision was red with rage and his mind did not function properly. He didn't care why the student's looked so scared. He didn't even care if he killed Zabini when he found him.

Harry found him in the back of the library with a book in his lap. Harry's mind registered that the book in the other boy's lap was about vampires but he didn't give a damn. He ripped the book from Zabini's grip and threw it on the table.

"Hey!" the other boy screamed and seemed to get ready to jump Harry but stopped at the last second and paled.

"Hello, Zabini." Harry said calmly. "You were reading about vampire's right? Yeah, I know you were. You should know that a vampire does everything within their power to protect their mate, right?"

The other boy nodded slowly, like he was afraid of making any sudden movements. Almost as though he thought Harry was a wild animal that would attack him if he did. He wasn't all wrong which he knew all too well after three years of research on vampires. Why did he have to loose his temper on a vampire's mate?

"Then why, Zabini? Why did you have to go and throw Draco down the stairs? You must have known that I would come after you."

Blaise just nodded again. Yes, he had known. And yes, he had still done it. Seeing the boy he loved in the arms of Potter had made him loose what ever temper he still had after Transfiguration's.

"Now I have to hurt you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Pomfrey watched as the blonde on the bed started to wake up. He groaned and covered his eyes with an arm. She quickly dimmed the lights in the Hospital wing and the blonde lowered his arm.

"Harry?" he whispered in a harsh tone like he hadn't spoken in days.

"It's alright, darling. Just rest for a while. I'm sure he will be here soon." the nurse said soothingly.

But it didn't help the blonde. He shot up to a sitting position and started to search the room for the emerald eyed boy.

"Where is Harry?" he asked, but she didn't answer. "Where is he!"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not calm down this instant, I will put you in a body-bind until Mr. Potter comes back." she threatened and the blonde immediately lay back down on the bed.

He burrowed his head in the pillow and started crying silently. It hurt to be away from Harry. It hurt his heart and his mind was screaming for Harry to come back. But he knew that his mate could not hear him. He was in a state of pure rage and ignored everything except his revenge.

"Harry. I want Harry. I just want Harry." he mumbled over and over.

Madam Pomfrey got worried when the blonde started chanting the Gryffindors name and saying that he wanted him. She got up from the chair and out the Hospital wing to find someone that could find Potter. She grabbed the first student she spotted. Luna Lovegood.

"Find Harry Potter and bring him here, right now!" the nurse said sharply.

"Nobody wants to get close to him, Madam Pomfrey!" the girl said in a horrified tone.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He's all... mean. Wigged out and everything!" Luna replied.

"Oh dear! He won't hurt you, Luna. Get close to him and tell him that Draco needs him."

"What! Are you crazy?" the girl screamed.

"He won't hurt you! He will only hurt you if you try to stop him. Scream at him! Do everything you can, but don't try and stop him from hurting who ever it is he's after!"

Luna nodded after a few seconds.

"Good, now go!" the nurse said urgently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" he heard somebody scream as he flung Zabini in to the wall.

"Harry! What is going on here!" he was asked.

"Vengeance." Harry said before throwing the limp body into the wall once more.

Then there was another voice. Screaming at him to stop, to listen. But he couldn't. How could he? This bastard had hurt his mate!

"Draco needs you!" The sentence hit Harry like a sledgehammer in the gut and he abandoned Zabini's limp body on the floor and turned towards the voice. Luna.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey told me to find you and then bring you to the Hospital wing because Draco needs you. That's all I know." she said and even before she was finished speaking, Harry was running down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry. Where are you, Harry?" Draco mumbled desperately in to the pillow.

"I'm here, baby. Don't cry. I'm here."

Draco felt himself being lifted from the bed and into a warm embrace. He heard Harry's voice in his ear that kept murmuring to him to stop crying, that he was there. There was no reason to cry. He burrowed his face in his mate's neck and inhaled his scent.

He drew back to look into his mate's eyes and make sure that it was really him, but found that Harry would not let go of him and that it was pitch black around them.

"Love?" he whispered gently in Harry's ear, making him shiver.

"Yeah, baby?" Harry answered while he started to kiss the blonde's neck and shoulders.

"Why is it so dark?"

He wasn't scared or anything, but his voice quivered all the same. Harry's wings slowly retracted and the dim lights in the Hospital wing made Draco blink. He was drawn into Harry's embrace again but he didn't fight it. His face disappeared in the raven locks of his mate and Draco let himself become surrounded with the scent of Harry. He was crying again, in relief this time instead of desperation like before.

"No, baby. Don't cry. I'm here, and he won't hurt you again. I promise. Don't cry, Draco." Harry cooed with a soothing voice.

He was trying to calm him down. He didn't need to be calmed, he needed to know that Harry was there and not hurt.

He gently caught Harry's earlobe between his teeth and sucked. He heard Harry moan softly and the assault on his own neck was increased. He barely noticed when Harry lowered him down to the bed and lay on top of him. All he knew was that he wanted Harry's cloths off. He tore and scratched at them with his long nails, which really didn't matter because they were already in shreds from when he had opened his wings.

Soon Harry was dressed in only his trousers and he apparently thought that Draco was overdressed because he tore of all the blonde's clothing in a matter of seconds. Draco didn't mind being naked and with the attention Harry was paying to his body, he forgot where they were.

The door to Madam Pomfery's office opened but went unnoticed by the two teens. She decided that she should put up a screen to give them privacy and then cast a silencing charm around it so they would not be heard if anybody came in. She hoped that they would have enough common sense not to move the screen. Then she went back to her office.

Harry smiled when he noticed the nurse just as she placed the screen in place but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin the mood and Draco felt so good underneath him.

Harry kissed his way down the blonde boy's chest and teased his nipples. This drove the blonde wild with desire and Harry knew this, and he took advantage of it when ever he could. Another thing that drove Draco wild was Harry's mouth on his cock, or rather the teasing Harry did before he put it there. It made Draco whine and moan under Harry.

"Hush, Dragon." Harry whispered in the blonde's ear.

"I am not shutting up until you have made me come!" the blonde grunted.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco, but he didn't respond. He had his lips tightly shut and eyes closed. But the wrinkle on his forehead and the sounds he made in his throat, told Harry that he was close.

Harry nudged Draco's lips with his nose a few times before the blonde gave in and kissed it gently. But when Harry moved his lips to kiss him he closed his mouth again, refusing to respond to any of Harry's kisses. Harry then ran his tongue over the blondeâ€™s soft lips while he searched for that spot on Draco's inner thighs that always made him gasp, with his fingers. When he found it and Draco opened his mouth in a small gasp he coxed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

Draco then gave up. He responded to the kiss with as much passion as Harry. And he was rewarded by a gasped out spell and then a slick finger by his entrance.

"Oh, fuck! Harry!" Draco moaned and clung to Harry's arms in desperation.

"Shhh, my sweet." Harry soothed him with his voice and kisses.

Draco moved his hips to make Harry insert another finger but Harry was, as always, painfully slow. All the while he kissed and soothed Draco with his voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron held Hermione's hand tightly as the Healer raised his wand. They had been at St. Mungo's for two hours and the Healers had not been able to say if it really was a tumor or not. That's why they were going to do this spell. It would tell them why no magic seemed to get to the object. Ron's stomach lit up with a purple light a few short seconds and then it was gone.

"Well, it seems we found the problem." the Healer said and he sounded quite satisfied with himself.

"What then?" Hermione asked since Ron was to scared to ask.

"It seems that your body, Mr. Weasley, has created a sort of ward around it so no magic can get to it. And if your own magic is doing this, it's not life threatening. If it was your magic would more likely protect you than it. The magic doesn't want you to die, after all."

"So why is it protecting it?" Hermione asked a little shakily.

"Because it's important to Mr. Wesley's survival. If it disappears, there is a chance that he will die." the Healer said simply.

"Are you telling me that we have no choice!" Hermione shirked.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. If we remove it, his chance of death increases. If we leave it alone he has a greater chance of living."

Ron fainted and Hermione didn't blame him. He was probably exhausted after everything that had happened. Hermione herself, started to cry. She might loose Ron. She had known that before they came here, but it didn't hurt any less because of it. It started to sink in that she might loose her boyfriend and Hermione felt no emotion other than desperation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. A dream

**A Dream**

Harry and Draco were sitting in Gryffindor Common Room when Hermione and Ron came back from St. Mungo's. The couple was surprised to see the two vampires out of their chosen love nest so soon but chose not to say anything.

The raven haired boy looked up when they walked in and smiled when he saw them. All the other students were in class so they had the Common Room all to themselves. Which Harry was glad for when he saw the look on Ron's face. He looked like a virgin's bed sheet after her wedding night. He looked down on the blonde in his arms. He was fast asleep, exhausted after all the crying he had done since Harry and he had left the Hospital wing. He had been crying for almost two hours and then, just before Ron and Hermione entered the room, he had fallen asleep to Harry's great relief.

"What's up guy's?" he asked worriedly when his friends sat in two arm chairs across from him and Draco.

"We have just been at St. Mungo's." said Hermione gravely.

Harry didn't understand why the girl looked so sad or why Ron was so pale and quiet. This was very unlike his friends and he quickly understood that something was wrong.

"Why did you go to St. Mungo's?" he asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know." Hermione said a little absent-mindedly.

"Know what?"

"Ron's stomach hurt, so he went to Madam Pomfrey. She said she thought it was a tumor but could not be sure. She arranged an appointment for him at St. Mungo's today and they basically said the same thing. But the Healer said that it could be life threatening if they tried to remove it. Ron's magic has made some sort of ward around it, to protect it from outside magic. So it's important for Ron's survival." Hermione said before she burst in to tears.

"What!" said Harry a little too loud.

The blonde in his arms stirred and opened his eyes. He must have sensed Harry's state of mind because he immediately started to kiss his neck and throat to calm him, while sobs started to rise in his own throat again.

/Are you mad, Angel/ Draco voice said in his head.

"No, baby. I'm not mad. Go back to sleep." answered Harry out loud and then kissed Draco's forehead.

Draco was too tiered to actually open his mouth to say anything so he used the new found ability. It had shocked the hell out of him that they already could talk to each other in their heads but decided to let it slide.

/Yes, you are./ he thought to Harry and saw a small smile play on his love's lips. /I can feel it./

I'm not mad at you, Dragon. Now go back to sleep. You need to rest.

Draco snorted but did as Harry said. He was very tired.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Dream...

Draco looked around in the room. He didn't recognize it. The walls were painted in a pale blue color and by a wall on his right was a crib. It was white and decorated with ribbons in the same color as the walls. He slowly walked towards the crib but stopped when the door to the room opened. In walked Draco Malfoy. A slightly older looking Draco Malfoy, but still him. Draco stared at himself in disbelief. The older Draco didn't seem to see him. He stared right through him at the crib. He walked over to the crib and reached down with his hand and touched the small child that must lie in there.

"You look so much like your Daddy, do you know that?" he whispered so softly that the younger Draco almost didn't hear him.

Daddy?

He walked over to the crib and stood beside his old self, looking down at the child. It was a small boy, raven hair and smooth skin. Although he was only an infant, he was the spitting image of Harry.

Was this his child? Where was Harry?

"I miss him, you know. Wish he was here. That he could see you, because you're so beautiful."

The older Draco started to cry silently so he would not disturb the sleeping baby.

Miss him? Wish? Where was he?

But before he could find out more the room started to fade around him.

...End Dream...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean 'life threatening'?" Harry asked quietly so he would not disturb the beautiful creature in his arms.

"It's too dangerous to remove it. He could die." Hermione said.

"Well, I got that. They couldn't say anything more?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head in response.

Harry silently cursed fate for doing this to his friends. They deserved to be happy. They had helped him through all his years of Hogwarts even though they didn't have to. They were true friends and now Harry might loose one of them. Hermione might loose her one and only love and with that, her chance of being happy.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by wetness on his neck. He looked down at Draco and saw he was crying. He wondered if he was awake and had heard all that they had said, but then the blonde let out a quivering sigh and settled deeper in Harry's arms. His arms around Harry's chest tightened like he was afraid that he would disappear and never come back if he didn't hold on tight enough.

"Come on, love." Harry whispered in the blonde's ear. Draco responded by snuggling his nose in Harry's neck till Harry was positive he could not breathe. Harry caressed Draco's cheek and the blonde leaned into the touch but didn't wake.

That he was dreaming was obvious. His eyes were moving like crazy behind his eyelids and tears were still creeping down his cheeks. Harry didn't know what he should do, let Draco sleep or try and wake him. It was quite clear that the blonde vampire in his arms didn't want to wake up, but Harry needed to know why he was crying.

"Draco, wake up." he whispered, totally ignoring Hermione and Ron in favor of his mate. "Come on, baby, you need to wake up."

Draco made a protesting noise in his throat and Harry knew he was almost awake. He gently bit the blonde boy's earlobe and then licked it but Draco refused to open his eyes.

"Come on, Dragon. Open your eyes, you know I love them." he whispered while nudging Draco's cheek with his nose.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and met Harry's emerald eyes and smiled. He had almost thought the dream was real, that Harry had left him. But that wouldn't have made any sense. He had no child. He wasn't even pregnant. Then a thought struck him and the blonde froze in his mate's arms.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked concerned when Draco froze like that.

"It's nothing." the blonde said with a weak smile that he knew the raven haired vampire wouldn't buy but it was enough for the moment.

Harry bent his head and kissed away all the blonde's worries. He didn't have to cry. He would never leave him, would always protect him against everything and most important, he loved him. Draco responded to his kisses and when Harry tried to pull away he tightened the hold he had on the raven locks.

"Kiss me." he whispered and Harry did as he was told. He kissed him with all the love he had in his heart. Draco responded like he was a starving man that gotten his first meal in days.

Harry quickly realized that they had to stop soon, or move back to the Room of Requirement. When Draco's hands started to move from his hair to his chest and stomach he slowly drew away from his love looked down on him. His head was resting on Harry's shoulder, his eyes were closed but Harry knew they had darkened with desire. One of the pale hands that had been in his hair a moment ago was now sneaking inside his shirt and the other was dangerously close to his belt. Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ron that had watched the whole thing. He smiled weakly at them and they nodded. They understood.

Harry's hands didn't do anything to stop Draco's. He cradled the blonde's face in his hands and made him look him in the eye. He smiled to soothe the panicked look in his mate's eyes.

"You have to stop, Dragon. If you don't want to get fucked in Gryffindor Tower." Harry said softly and made Draco blush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in her dorm, Ginny put the glamour in place over her left arm before she went down to the Common Room. There she saw Harry and Draco in a chair. She was about to walk over to them when Hermione and Ron appeared by the door. She then withdrew into the shadows to listen to what was said amongst the friends.

She watched as Hermione and Ron reveled where they had been and why. Ginny had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp quiet enough for the four by the fire not to notice it. When Draco started to cry and Harry had problems with waking him up, Ginny immediately knew why. _Well, isn't that interesting? _She thought and a wicked smile started to creep on her face. _He will want to know that._

She made her way back up the stairs and didn't even notice that she passed Susan Bones at the foot of the stairs. She had probably been with the Patil twins again. Half of Hogwarts knew they were lovers. All Ginny could think of was how pleased he would be with her. This information was something that could prove to be very valuable. Very valuable indeed...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Thoughts in the dark

**Thoughts in the dark**

Draco and Harry were lying on Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower. Draco was snuggled into Harry's side and the brunette was slowly caressing his mate's back. He was thinking and was grateful that Draco was asleep so he could not hear his thoughts.

He had to protect Draco at all costs. Even if that meant breaking the blonde's heart. Harry knew that if things got too bad at Hogwarts then the Order would place him somewhere else to protect him and at the same time, they would get the attention focused away from the school to keep the students safe. Keep Draco safe.

If things ever got that bad then Harry had to leave in order to protect his love and it would probably kill them both. Therefore, Harry prayed it would never get that bad.

He held on to the blonde tighter and kissed the top of his head. He felt the blonde stir in his arms. Draco seemed to tighten his hold as he became more aware of his surroundings. Like he was scared that Harry one day would disappear. Harry kissed his lips to calm him and Draco started to slip back in to sleep.

/Don't you ever think like that again./ Harry heard a sleepy voice in his head say. He knew it was Draco and that he had caught some of the thoughts that Harry had been thinking just then. Given the reaction Draco had shown, he had caught one of the ones where he had thought of leaving him.

Harry let his fingers trail through the blonde silky hair of his lover and kissed his forehead lightly. He wanted to wake up the blonde and make love to him all night long. Of course, the blonde would rip his throat out if he did. Draco did not like to be woken up in the middle of the night. It made him grumpy.

Harry became restless and decided to go down to the Common Room and sit in front of the fire for a while. Maybe Dobby would come and pay him a visit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco woke up two hours after Harry left the bed, he panicked. He thought his dream had come true and that Harry had left him. He had dreamed again just now, but had been a pleasant dream. He had been on a couch with Harry over him. He had been kissed and touched by Harry's clever hands and lips. His tongue had done things Draco didn't think were legal. The blonde had reluctantly woken up and found no Harry by his side. He panicked and raced out of the bed and down the stairs to find his lost mate.

Turns out, he wasn't as lost as Draco had thought. He was sitting by the fire in the Common Room. He was staring into the fire not taking his eyes off the flames until Draco slipped on to his lap. Then he curled his arms around his lover and held him close. Draco, who's panic had started to die down, put his arms around Harry's neck and laid his head on the raven haired boy's shoulder and fell asleep again.

Harry smiled down at his lover's sleeping face and rearranged him so he could carry him back to bed. It was three in the morning and Harry needed the three hours of sleep that he still could get.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry carried Draco up to bed a hooded figure stood by the stairs to the girl's dorm's and waited for them to close the door. She was supposed to meet her lord an hour ago. He was not a patient man, she knew this. But that Harry had been in the Common Room which was something she could not have foreseen. The fact that Draco seemed to cling to Harry like he was a life line would actually please her lord. A plan could be devised from that. Maybe kidnapping the blonde slut so the Savior of the Wizarding world commits suicide. Or the other way around, kidnap the Savior and the blonde commits suicide, taking the child with him.

The girl smiled, walking out of the Common Room and leaving the school so she could apparate to her Lord's Manor.

Half an hour later she was standing in front of him again. The snake faced thing was sitting on his throne with Nagini curled around his neck. He didn't look at the girl while she crawled over to him and kissed his robes.

"What have you got to tell me, my sssweet?" the lord hissed without looking at her.

"They have developed a telepathic bond, my Lord. And young Mr. Malfoy has taken to staying close to Potter. Like he's afraid to loose him, my lord." the girl said with bowed head.

"Doesss anybody elssse know of thisss?" he asked while petting the snake.

"The two idiots he calls friends, and the Weasley girl, my lord."

The Dark Lord hissed in anger at the answer. He threw a Cruciatus curse at her but lifted it after a half a minute. She could after all not help that they knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Dream...

Draco was flying on his broom. Harry was flying along his side, but not on a broom. He was shirtless and had his wings out. Draco didn't think he had been this happy in a long time, with the joy of flying and Harry by his side to protect him. They werenâ€™t playing in a game, they were just flying.

Draco was dizzy, but to happy to pay it any mind. Then, all of a sudden, the dizziness got too much for him to handle and he fell off his broom. He saw Harry's horrified face and then closed his eyes.

Just before he slipped in to unconsciousness, he felt Harry's strong arms enfold him and he knew he was safe.

...End Dream...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was jolted awake when he felt Draco twitch in his sleep. When he was sure that nothing was wrong with his mate he put his head down on the pillow again. When he looked down at the blonde in his arms he saw a small smile play on his lips. He couldn't help but kiss those pink lips.

To his surprise Draco responded to it and his pale hands twined in his hair. A snogg session quickly began.

When Harry broke away, Draco's lips trailed down his jaw line to his neck and throat. Harry groaned and let Draco do what he wished with his body for a while before he stopped the blonde. His dragon made a protesting noise when he pulled the blonde away from his cock.

"We need to sleep, love." Harry said firmly but Draco didn't listen. He fisted Harry's cock and made him moan.

"No we don't. Not really. We can be up for days without noticing." the blonde vampire argued while trailing kisses down Harry's neck again.

"Yes, we need to sleep now, dragon. We have potions in the morning and I would like to be awake when your godfather starts yelling at me." said Harry and then sucked in his breath when Draco reached his ear.

"I'll just say I wore you out." Draco said between kisses and nips to Harry's earlobe.

"No, you..." Harry trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking in to Harry's eyes.

"Would it be possible for you to make a potion to find out what's wrong with Ron?" Harry asked slowly.

"I guess. I could make a diagnostic potion. They are easy to make but they take time." Draco shrugged.

/Maybe I could make one for my self as well./

"Why would you need a diagnostic potion? Is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong." Draco smiled gently at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked up at her lover as he got dressed for classes that morning. She loved looking at him with or without clothing. Others may say he was a greasy git, and he really could be a git sometimes, but he was not greasy. He would have her brother in his first class. Honestly, she couldn't understand why he still took potions. He wasn't any good, and the only reason that Severus had not killed him yet was because he had promised her he wouldn't.

"Sev, come back to bed." she whined and her lover turned to her.

She made quite interesting picture lying on the bed. She was lying on her side facing him, her hair tousled from sleep and the thin white sheet they slept under was draped enticingly over her right thigh. She smiled at him as he walked over to her, kissed her thigh and then her lips.

"I have class, beautiful. Your brother's class, but you're more then welcome to stay right were you are and wait for me. You don't have any classes until lunch, right?" he said before kissing her again and then walking over to the door.

"Do you seriously think I will be here when you get back? What if you bring another student? It has been known to happen." said Ginny slyly.

"Then don't stay, love. I will see you at lunch and tonight."

When Ginny didn't answer Severus turned around and found that she was standing right behind him, totally nude, with her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at him.

Severus made a quick decision in his head. Breakfast in the Great Hall with the old fool Dumbledore and the other teachers, or Ginny Weasley, the girl he loved, nude on his bed? Tough decision... not!

He grabbed the red headed girl by the waist and then threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her back to bed. She screamed and hit him with feet and hands but he ignored them. She was thrown on the bed and before she knew it, he was over her. To keep a little of her Gryffindor dignity, she continued to hit him and tell him to get off but the protests were weak and he knew she didn't mean them. They had played this game before.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom was thrown open and both Ginny and Severus turned to see who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Bubbles

**Bubbles**

"What the fuck are you doing!" the blonde in the door way screeched.

Ginny and the Potions Master whipped their heads around to see who dared to interrupt their time together. Ginny froze in her lover's arms when she saw the blonde. Wasn't he supposed to be... well, not there? Ginny wasn't sure just were Lucius Malfoy was suppose to be, but he sure as Hell wasn't supposed to be in the Hogwarts dungeons!

Her black haired lover didn't seem to care though. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it 'till she relaxed again. She tangled her fingers in his hair to keep him in place as he moved over her neck.

"Go away Lucius! I'm busy." Severus grumbled from the redhead's neck.

Lucius on the other hand didn't plan on going anywhere. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now, damnit! The greasy bastard, that was currently having sex with a girl that was more then half his age, had gotten him to leave his hideout because he had new information on how his son was doing. And of course, he didn't want to tell him in a letter. 'Had to tell him in person, didn't he?

"I can see that you're busy, Severus. But as I recall, _you _sent me a letter saying something in the lines with; 'Come quick, have news of Draco'? I left my hideout and a perfectly comfortable bed of my own, thank you very much, because you sent that letter. Now, you are going to tell me the information that you were refusing to, I will go away and leave you and your..." here he paused and got a disgusted look on his face. "...mistress alone to fuck each others brains out." All through this Lucius voice remained calm and as he spoke he sat down in a chair near the door.

Severus, whose hands were now on Ginny's thighs, sighed in defeat and sat up. Lucius eyes were a little to keen on looking at the panting redhead's body that was exposed to him. Before he had sat up, Severus hid it with his black robes. Now he took the sheet and drew it up to her shoulders and then turned to the blonde in the chair.

"Well, it seems your son has found his mate." Severus said a little too nonchalant.

"Yes, and? That's a good thing." the older Malfoy said.

"Yes, there is also a big chance that you are getting a grandchild, but you are not going to like his choice of mate." Severus warned.

"Oh? And why is that? As long as it's not a Hufflepuff or Harry Potter, then I'm happy." Lucius said with a smile that clearly said he didn't think there was any chance his son would chose either as a mate.

Ginny sat up on the bed while the two men were busy talking and wrapped her arms around her lover from behind. She took his earlobe between her teeth and Severus gasped.

"Leave him alone, woman!" the blonde said sharply but the two on the bed didn't pay him any mind.

"Gin, we really need to talk." Severus said after a few moments of her delicious torment.

Ginny sighed and drew away from him. She wrapped the sheet around her body and left the bedroom in favor of the Common Room and small kitchen the Potions Master had. She got a glass of orange juice from the kitchen and then sat down in one of the sofas in front of the big fireplace.

She had barley sat herself down and adjusted the sheet to cover all of her, before another blonde walked in to the Potion Master's private chambers. She ducked her head and hoped he wouldn't notice her but of course he did.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco asked curiously.

Ginny didn't answer. A loud noise from the bedroom cut her off just as she opened her mouth.

"WHAT!"

"Father is here?" Draco asked a bit anxiously.

"Yes, he interrupted us." Ginny muttered.

"Interrupted? As in...! As in...?"

Draco sounded angry at first but then just sounded small. Ginny smiled weakly up at him and took a small sip from the glass. But before they could say anything more, the older of the Malfoy's came storming out from the bedroom and immediately pushed his son against the wall in pure fury. He could do little more than growl at his son and all Severus efforts to get him away from the young man were in vain.

"Lucius! If you harm him you will not only have Potter after you, but the whole Weasley clan, I can assure you! You will not survive the week!" Severus screamed at the other man.

Lucius let go of his son and stepped away a few seconds before Harry came through the door. He didn't seem to notice the others in the room. He took his mate in his arms and tried to comfort his blonde love. It didn't escape his notice that Draco was gasping for breath and that he was clinging to him like a life line.

You alright, love? He asked concerned.

/Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath for a minute. /

The blonde tried to smile at raven haired vampire above him but failed miserably. Harry bent down and kissed him before turning his attention to the others. He saw Ginny on the couch with Severus Snape's arms wrapped firmly around her, and Lucius Malfoy in an armchair not far from them. He already knew that Ginny and Snape had not touched his mate by the fact that they had not his smell on them. Lucius on the other hand...

Draco tried to stop him when he moved towards the older blonde with fury clearly written on his face. But he couldn't hold him for long. Harry was the stronger one of them, being the dominant and all.

/Harry, please/ Harry turned to his mate when he heard his plea in his head. /Leave him alone. He was just upset. /

Harry saw the pleading look in his eyes and was unable to deny his mate what he asked for. He went back to the blonde on the floor when Draco reached out his hand. He took it and helped the blonde to his feet before he lifted him off the floor. He ignored the protests his mate made both in and outside his head, and started to walk out of the room.

"Potter!" Severus barked. Harry turned to him. "There was a reason for Draco's visit here." he pointed out calmly.

"Yes, and he can come back later." Harry said just as calm. "When he" he nodded towards Lucius, "is not here."

"No, Harry. This can't wait." the blonde whispered in his ear. "Let me down."

Once again Harry did as Draco requested and put him down on the ground again. Draco immediately made his way over to the couch to talk to the Potions Master. Harry wouldn't let go of his hand though.

"Professor, I need some ingredients and I wonder if you have a potion in stock?" the blonde said in a low voice so his father would not hear.

"I have already prepared the potion you need, Draco. It's in the cupboard in my bedroom." Severus said calmly and low.

"Then I won't have to brew it. But that's not the potion I was going to ask about. I need a diagnostic potion for Weasley, Harry's worried about him." Draco said and then let go of Harry's hand to go and get the potion in the bedroom.

"In the same cupboard, second shelf!" Severus called after him.

"What potion would he need?" Harry asked Severus without looking away from the bedroom door.

"The kind of potion every submissive vampire needs after the mating season." Severus replied calmly.

"I don't get it." Harry said and took his eyes off the bedroom door.

"Well, you did a lot of fucking, Harry." Ginny said as she snuggled closer to her lover.

"So?"

"What are the consequences of fucking, Harry?" she asked patiently.

"For crying out loud! Just tell me already!" Harry almost screamed.

"He might be pregnant, Harry." Ginny said sleepily.

"Pregnant? Ginny, we're guys!"

"Are you telling me my son is pregnant! _My _son? A submissive?" the blonde that had been silent until this point suddenly shouted.

"Be quiet Lucius!" Severus shouted when Harry's eyes darkened with hate and anger once again.

Just then, Draco chose to re-enter the room with a smile on his face. One of Severus' eyebrows almost disappeared in his hair. Ginny didn't notice much other then her lover's body, and Lucius shot angry looks at his son that made Harry growl.

"Ready love?" Harry said when the blonde was at his side again. The blonde nodded happily. "Did you take a pepper-up potion?" Draco nodded happily again. Harry shook his head and kissed his lover before he dragged him out of the room.

"Protective isn't he?" Ginny commented quietly.

"Yes, he sure is. Which is why I trust him with the life of my godson and the life of my love. When I'm not around that is." Severus said and smiled down at Ginny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you want to find Weasley now or later?" Draco asked when they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower after Potions class.

"Now. I would like to get this over with so I can have you to myself later." Harry said and smiled a seductive smile.

"Okay then."

Suddenly their course changed. Draco was pulled into an alcove behind a suite of armor where he was closed in his mate's arms. He smiled and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He started to gently lick and kiss it. His stomach started to burn when he came this close to Harry's neck and could smell the blood under the skin.

Harry's hand tangled itself in his blonde silky hair and held him still. Draco couldn't understand why. He stopped his exploration of his mate's neck and turned in his arms. Just in time to se three girls round the corner. One with red hair, the other two with black. After a few moments of concentration he recognized the girls as the Patil twins and Susan Bones. What were they doing out now? Didn't they have class? The only reason Harry and Draco were out in the corridor was that Professor Sprout had gotten bitten by one of her plants and was unable to teach. Otherwise they would be in class. All seventh years had class till lunch and then their different schedules kicked in. It wasn't lunch yet and those girls didn't have Herbology.

"What are they doing here?" Draco whispered more to himself than to the dark haired vampire behind him.

"Probably blowing off classes in favor of being together. They are lovers you know." Harry said even though he knew his lover had not been talking to him.

"Lovers? Those three? How does that work out? They are in three different houses!" Draco said as Harry drew him out from their hiding place.

"Some nights they spend in Revenclaw, others in Hufflepuff. But most they are in Gryffindor." Harry responded.

"And the teachers are okay with this?" the blonde asked astonished.

"Oh no. They have tried to get those three off each other for quite a while now. Haven't succeeded though, as you can see."

"Why did you hide us?" Draco asked and stopped dead. He knew there must be something wrong if Harry hid them from the girls that he had spent years with. One of them he had even taken to the Yule Ball!

"I don't know. Just don't trust them. They smell wired." Harry said and began to drag Draco towards the Tower again.

"Okay, fine. I'm going!" Draco laughed and Harry started to run in excitement over the idea that they would soon know what was wrong with Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower. They were in an armchair, with Ron underneath his girlfriend. The bushy haired girl had her arms around his neck and her face was hidden in his neck.

" 'Mione?" he said softly.

"Hmmm?" was the sleepy response.

"Will you leave me?" Ron asked truthfully.

"Merlin, no!" Hermione said and sat upright again. She couldn't understand why he even asked such a thing! Why would she leave him? She loved him!

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Ron said and Hermione saw tears begin to form in his eyes. She kissed him deeply to chase away his fears and tears.

"I won't ever leave you, Ronald Weasley." she said, her forehead against his.

Just then Harry and Draco entered the room. They went over to the two in the armchair and Harry sat down in a chair opposite them. Draco sat down in Harry's lap when he had gotten a potions phial out of his pocket.

"Take this." he said to Ron and handed him the phial.

Ron downed it without hesitation. He figured that it couldn't make it any worse then it already was. At first nothing happened. Then he pushed Hermione off his lap and started to run towards the stairs to head for the bathroom. However, he didn't quite make it there. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped, opened his mouth and out came...

Bubbles. Pink bubbles.


	11. Pregnant!

**Pregnant!**

Bubbles._ Pink_ bubbles.

Draco slapped his hand over his mouth to hide his gaping mouth, Harry just stared. Hermione was by her boyfriend's side in a millisecond and Ron burped up more pink bubbles.

Before either vampire knew what was happening, Hermione was upon them. She yelled at and accused Draco of trying to poison Ron out of spite. Draco was too stunned to do or say anything to defend himself and therefore just stared at her. The girl was torn away from him just as she was about to slap him over the face with her hand. The blonde looked up and saw his lover hold his friend in a firm grip.

"What did you give him?" Hermione yelled as she struggled to get loose from Harry's grip.

"I... I..." stammered the blonde, still in to much shock to actually make a complete sentence.

What happened? Harry's voice said in his head.

/I... I think I gave him... my potion./ Draco said slowly in his head so only Harry could hear him.

"_Your_ potion!" Harry almost yelled at him.

Draco flinched and started to draw himself away from his mate. A hand on his arm stopped him when he was two feet away from him.

"I'm not mad at you, Dragon." Harry said before kissing his forehead.

Draco smiled softly and let himself be drawn in to Harry's arms. He buried his face in Harry's chest to hide from Hermione who still was yelling at him. He didn't want to look at the redhead either. It was after all his mistake that caused Ron to start throwing up all those bubbles. It must have scared him half to death.

"What was your potion?" Harry murmured in his ear.

"A pregnancy potion. And by the looks of it, he's having a girl. The bubbles would have been blue if it was a boy." Draco said into Harry's chest without caring if he heard him or not.

"Calm down Hermione!" Harry growled at her when she made an attempt to get to Draco's throat again. "There is nothing wrong with him!"

"How can you say that! He is puking up bubbles, Harry! Why are you still defending that low life?" the girl screamed at them.

The other Gryffindors that had been in the room either quietly made their way out of the tower or up to their dormitories. It was never a good sign when Hermione started yelling at Harry. And the fact that Ron was throwing up bubbles which were now floating around the room just made them want to leave even more.

The Golden Trio often got into trouble, maybe it was contagious?

"He's no low life! He's just human! He gave him the wrong potion by mistake! He's pregnant, Hermione!" Harry shouted back. This dumbstruck the yelling girl.

"What... What do mean? Who's pregnant?" she asked, horrified at the thought that she may have just yelled at a pregnant vampire.

"Ron!" Harry said and pointed over at the redhead who now had gotten control of the bubbles and was watching the bubbles at the ceiling explode with small pops.

Hermione turned her angry gaze to her lover. How could he! How could he be unfaithful to her! And with a man! Why? Hadn't they had it good? Weren't they in love? Hermione could feel the tears start to fall down her face when she calmly walked over to Ron. He looked up at her when she sank down to her knees by his side. He thought she was going to be calm about it, like she always was. God was he wrong! It came as a surprise when she started to pound on him. He was too surprised to stop her, he didn't understand why she was hitting him.

"How could you, Ronald Weasley! How could you do this to me? Is this how you reward my love for you? By cheating on me!" she yelled as she kept pounding on his chest, shoulders, arms, anywhere she could reach but kept away from his stomach. No matter how angry she was, she was not going to hurt an innocent child.

Harry was once again forced to pull Hermione away from an innocent person before she made any real damage.

"Who is he?" yelled Hermione as Harry pulled her into his strong arms again and held her tight.

"No-one! He has not been sleeping with anybody but you, Hermione!" the raven haired vampire shouted to be heard over her screams.

"He's pregnant, Harry! How else can he have gotten pregnant if he didn't sleep with a guy?" asked Hermione angrily.

"I don't know. But I have not smelled anybody else on him but you and the fact that he's having a girl makes it impossible for him to have gotten pregnant by a man!" Harry explained calmly.

"What are you talking about? It's not impossible for you and Draco to have a girl, why would it be that for Ron and someone other wizard?" asked Hermione, now back to her matter-of-factly self.

"It works differently for us. You have to explain exactly how Draco can get pregnant by me, anyway. I mean, a wizard has to drink a potion. Two wizards, only _male_ chromosoms, right? Only possible to get a boy!"

"Oh yeah. Didn't think about that. But how then? He hasn't taken any potion, and if he hasn't slept with a man?"

"I don't know. Sev could probably figure it out though. We'll go down there as soon as both of our lover's have recovered from the shock of your temper." said Harry gently, nodding in Ron's direction.

Hermione got the hint and went back over to the still surprised redhead. Harry drew Draco back into his arms and held him while the blonde just basked in his scent and presence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, when Ron had recovered his ability to speak, they were going down to the dungeons once again. The blonde that Harry held firmly by the hand, didn't seem to be willing to go back down there. Harry couldn't blame him after what Lucius did to him but still kept pulling along until they reached the stair that led down to the dungeons. Draco stopped in the doorway and refused to go any further.

"I don't want to go, Harry." he whined when Harry turned to him. "I wanna go flying. Let's go flying!" he suddenly sounded enthusiastic and started pulling Harry towards the big oak doors.

"Baby, it's cold outside!" Harry laughed but let Draco pull him along.

He cast a look over his shoulder and saw that his two friends had disappeared down to the dungeons without them. So he let Draco drag him outside. They really weren't bothered by the cold. They felt it, even got cold sometimes, but they weren't bothered by it.

They went down to the broom shed by the quidditch pitch to get their brooms. When Draco noticed that Harry didn't get his Firebolt, he looked at him like he had gone mental.

"You aren't flying with me?" the blonde asked fearfully. What if his dream came true? What if he fell of his broom and Harry wasn't there to catch him? Harry seemed to hear his thoughts and smiled at him.

"I'm going to stretch my wings a little, baby." he said calmingly while he started to unbutton his shirt.

Draco relaxed and smiled back at his mate. He took his Nimbus 2001 and then started to help Harry take his shirt off. When it was off Harry immediately closed his wings around Draco and kissed him.

"I love you." Draco said before he broke free of Harry's protective embrace and flew up in the air on his broom. Harry wasn't far behind.

"I love you too!" Harry said as he flew by him.

Draco smiled. Harry flew in a circle around the blonde vampire on the broom, who followed his every move with his eyes like he was afraid that he would disappear if he didn't. Harry tried to reassure his mate with a smile and a stolen kiss as he flew by right in front of Draco's face, never really leaving the blonde's side. He could feel his worry and wanted to gather up the other boy in his arms and calm him. He gazed around the school grounds every other second to make sure that it was just Draco's imagination acting up and that there was no real threat. He never saw anything.

It was when Harry did one of these searches that Draco felt the dizziness begin. He thought it was because he was too high up so he dropped down a few feet but it didn't go away. He swayed, almost falling off the broom, but managed to recover before Harry returned his gaze to him.

They played in the air for almost two hours, racing, twisting up in the air, laughing until their eyes were filled with tears, before it happened.

Draco had gotten more and more dizzy while they played but ignored it in favor of playing with his mate. Then, two hours later, it got too much for him and he fell off his broom.

Harry was frozen when Draco fell. Suddenly realization dawned upon him and he shot off like a rocket after his mate. It felt like an eternity before he reached the falling blonde and the only thing Harry could think about was holding him in his arms again, unharmed. He saw Draco's closed eyes and limp body falling, like he was asleep. He caught his mate when the ground wasn't more then ten feet away from him. As he shot up in the air again, he felt the tips of his wings touch the ground. As proof of how close the blonde had been to crashing in to it.

Draco felt the arms of his mate close around him and he knew he was safe again. Just like in his dream. He had never doubted that the dream was going to come true, on some level of his mind he had always known. It had never happened to him before, being able to see the future in his dreams, and he didn't know were it had come from but now he had it. It could be a side effect to the bond he and Harry now shared, or it could be the child he might be carrying. Right now Draco didn't care. He was safe and warm in his mate's arms. That was all that mattered. He smiled and snuggled deeper in to Harry's embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Explain please

**Explain Please**

Ron and Hermione went down to the dungeons without Harry and Draco. Harry had said that Snape might be able to explain why Ron was pregnant, and the two trusted him to be right. They also hoped that Snape could do something about it. They really didn't know what. Ron couldn't bare the thought of terminating the pregnancy even if he had only known about it for half an hour and it hadn't exactly been welcome news. It was still a life inside of him. An innocent life that had nothing to do with how it was conceived.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Hermione banged loudly on the door to Snape's chamber. Ron couldn't understand why they were there and not at his classroom. Shouldn't he be teaching a class by now? _Their _class? He wanted to point it out to his girlfriend but was afraid that she would get mad again so he kept his mouth shut.

After a few seconds the door opened, to Ron's big surprise, but not by Professor Snape. In the doorway stood his lover, also know as Ron's little sister Ginny. She stared in shock at her brother and his girlfriend before turning around when she felt an arm go around her waist.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" she asked quietly while Severus attempted to pull her away from the door.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? Why do you only wear a sheet?" Ron growled dangerously.

"What my... mistress... does in my chamber is none of your business, Mr. Weasley." sneered a low voice from behind the red headed girl.

"Mistress?" all three shouted at the same time.

"Is that all I am to you?" Ginny asked with a pout.

"Of course not, love." said Severus and kissed her gently to calm her. "You are my everything."

Ron pushed himself inside before they got any further into the discussion on what Ginny meant to his greasy Potion Master. Snape took a hold on his arm and tried to force him out but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait! We didn't come here to fight. We came to get some answers!" she said calmly but firmly.

"Answers on what, Ms. Granger?" he snapped with venom in his voice.

"Like why Ron's pregnant but he has not been sleeping with a wizard or taken a potion!" Hermione snapped back.

"Oh, he has taken a potion alright. He just didn't know it." Snape said in amusement.

"What!" they all said again but for different reasons. Ginny out of surprise to find out Ron was pregnant, Hermione and Ron out of surprise to know that he had taken a potion.

"Oh, yes. It was in Mr. Potter's pumpkin juice about a week ago. The day that Mr. Potter and Draco disappeared for three days. It was a fertility potion that would make sure that Draco became pregnant. It's hard to make such a young vampire pregnant." Snape said in his teaching tone. "It was not designed for a human, much less you Weasley. And it seems it was strong enough on a human that sexual contact was the only thing needed." Snape was amazed that it had been that strong.

"Why would you want Draco to become pregnant?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"A child of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be very powerful Ms. Granger. It would be a great asset in the war." the professor said matter-of-factly.

"Are you telling me, that you think Harry would agree to this!" Ron suddenly shouted.

"No." Snape said bluntly. "That is why Dumbledore has a family of powerful wizards in West Midlands that is waiting for it." His voice held sadness that the three teenagers didn't think he had in him.

"He would take the child away from two vampires?" Hermione asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes. He planned on telling them that it was stillborn, dead at birth. It's not uncommon with vampires." Snape said a bit too calmly.

"And you're okay with this!" Ginny almost shouted.

Snape had walked over to a bookshelf and now he threw the books off the shelf that was at chest height to him. They fell to the floor with loud bangs.

"NO I'M BLOODY NOT OKAY WITH IT!" he shouted into the wall refusing to look back at them. "I told the old fool that he was crazy trying something like this! Harry would rip his throat out before he knew that the damn brat was even in the room!"

"Calm down Sev!" Ginny pleaded.

Severus held out his arms and she went to him, allowing him to enclose her in his arms.

"Do you think I would wish it on anybody to loose a child, Gin?" he murmured in her ear and she shook her head.

"No, not after Kristiana." she said quietly.

"Okay, back to me please!" Ron said when he saw Snape's hand go under the sheet his sister had around her body.

"What about you? You took the potion, you'll have to carry the child to term. End of story, case closed." Snape snapped at him.

"Fine. I won't bring it up again. But there is still this one little thing that bothers me. Magic can't get to it. How are we supposed to know if it's alright or not?" Ron asked a twig of anger in his voice.

"We'll do muggle examinations then. There, fixed. Now get out!"

Ron and Hermione quickly left. Their visit to the Potion Master has raised more questions than they received answers for, however they had gotten the answer to the question they went there for. They had found out how Ron became pregnant. But why would Dumbledore want to take Harry's child away? He would be devastated to know that the child had died at birth. Draco would most likely kill himself for his inability to protect his young and Harry would follow shortly thereafter. It didn't make sense! Harry was the key! The key to killing Voldemort! Why would Dumbledore want him gone?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be a time jump forward about three months. A lot will happen, and not all will be good...

Until next time! TTFN!


	13. Secrets reviled

Secrets revealed

November quietly rolled in. Too quietly. There had been no attacks from Voldemort and nobody knew why. It was making Harry nervous. Draco brushed it off. He said that old Snake face was just planning some new lame plan that they sooner or later would see or figure out. There wasn't a lot for them to do about it. Why couldn't he just kick back and enjoy the silence? Have a little fun with him? Go flying!

Draco had been out in the cold air more and more, but never on his broom since he fell off it. Harry had seen the blonde's wings for the first time. They were white, like Harry had guessed. Professor Hooper had made him give up a few feathers for her collection. Harry had almost ripped her throat out when he saw how much it hurt Draco to give up the feathers. Draco had stopped him, however, before he had done something stupid.

It was after one of these flying sessions that Harry found the blonde vampire on the Astronomy Tower's roof. He didn't know why he had decided to sit up on the roof when it was so cold outside. Even Harry shivered when the wind blew over his bare chest. As soon as he landed on the roof he closed Draco in his arms and held him tight, feeling his shiver. He saw the blonde retract his wings again and enfolded them both in the darkness and warmth of his own wings.

"You shouldn't be out here, love." Harry murmured in the blonde's ear as he snuggled closer.

"Why not?" Draco asked before moving his tongue over his mate's neck, searching for a good vein to bite into.

That was another thing that was concerning Harry. Draco was drinking more and more blood, and not just from him. Harry had found him and one of his old donors in an abandoned classroom with Draco sucking enthusiastically on the girl's neck. It had been Pansy Parkinson and Harry really didn't have any problem with getting rid of the girl, but if he hadn't stopped the blonde he would have killed her. He had slowly eased his mate away from the dark haired girl and Draco had immediately latched onto his neck without warning. Harry hadn't really cared. He'd rather Draco suck blood from him than from pug-face Parkinson.

"What's wrong Dragon?" Harry asked as the blonde bit his neck for the second time that day.

Draco didn't answer. He sucked slowly, savoring the taste of his mate's blood in his mouth like he hadn't tasted it in days. Harry knew something was very wrong with his mate and he wanted to know what it was. He had a feeling Draco already knew but didn't want him to know yet. It was damn frustrating!

He let out a growl from deep in his chest. This drew Draco's attention away from his neck and to his face.

"What's wrong, Dray?" he asked his gaze firmly locked on his mate's.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked innocently.

"What do I mean! You have been feeding more then you should! If you don't stop it, you'll get sick!" Harry said angrily.

"I have not been feeding more then I should! I feed when I'm hungry! And it's not always blood I want! I want sweet thing! Why do you think I've been eating sugar drenched bread?" Draco almost screamed at him while tears began to form in his eyes.

"Okay, that's it! I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey! There is something very wrong with you and I intend to find out what!" Harry snapped.

"Why? So Dumbledore won't lose one of the pawns in his game!" Draco sobbed out in anger.

"No! I don't fucking care about Dumbledore! I care about you! I don't want to lose _you_!" Harry said through clenched teeth so he would not yell at the blonde. He didn't want to yell.

Draco surprised him by throwing his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him deeply. Harry quickly gave up on his anger and lifted the blonde of off the roof and into his arms. When he lifted the smaller boy Harry noticed that he had gained weight but didn't say anything about it. Vampires were light by nature; it made it easier for them to fly. But with all the flying Draco had done the past few weeks Harry was surprised he had not lost weight. This just made it clearer to Harry that something was wrong.

"I can feed 'til I'm not hungry anymore and then you can take me..." He was cut of by Harry lips on his own. "... wherever and whenever..." Harry kissed him again. "... you want." he finished.

"Deal." Harry said, tilting his head to the side to give Draco free access.

Draco bit down on the same spot as earlier. He had not healed it and the blood easily came back to the surface.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had insisted on carrying Draco to the Hospital Wing, refusing to let him down on anything but a bed. As the doors opened Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a look of horror on her face when she saw Draco in Harry's arms. Draco lifted his face from the spot on Harry's neck that still wasn't fully healed and smelled so delicious.

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey." he assured when he saw her face. "He's just being a big baby."

Harry sat the blonde down on a bed and told the old woman to check Draco over. He then sat in a chair next to the bed and waited.

"Well, em... Draco... I think I need to talk to you alone." the nurse said after about twenty minutes.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Harry was immediately at his mate's side when he heard the anxious tone in his voice. He kissed the side of his face and gently caressed his sides to calm the distressed blonde. Draco turned in his arms and clung to him.

"I don't think anything is wrong, dear." the nurse explained slowly. "It depends on how you look at it."

"What are you babbling about?" Harry asked in irritation as Draco grew more nervous.

"Well, it seems that Draco is pregnant." Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco froze in his mate's arms. He had suspected it, but it was a whole different thing when it was true! He felt himself start to tremble and then Harry's voice and lips were there to sooth him again. Draco gently probed at Harry's mind with his own and the raven haired vampire let him in, letting him feel all his feelings. He wasn't upset about the baby, all he cared about was that Draco was not ill, not in danger.

Hermione warned me, love. Harry's voice whispered in his mind, then he was kissed by his love.

"How far along?" Harry asked out loud. He knew it must be about a month. Vampires could only get pregnant during the mating season which was in October, and it was now November. A month, right?

"Again, it depends on how you see it. In a vampiric pregnancy he's about a month, but in a normal pregnancy he is two months along." she said in her best nurse-voice.

Harry's jaw dropped. Two months! His mind quickly made the calculations that were needed. Draco's pregnancy was twice as fast as a normal one. Draco would only be pregnant around 4-6 months. It was to fast! They were still in school! Voldemort was still out there! Harry's breathe quickened as he felt the panic begin to rise. Then Draco made his presence known once again. He caressed Harry's cheeks, kissed his lips and neck to calm him.

"Let's go back to the Tower, okay?" Draco whispered in his ear before he gently bit the earlobe.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. He picked up the blonde again and left of the ward.

Draco had been sleeping in the Tower together with Harry since they mated, much to the other Gryffindors anger. Officially, Draco still lived in the Slytherin dorms but no-one really said anything to prevent Draco from sleeping with Harry. Pansy had fussed a little, Blaise had exploded but Harry had growled warningly at him and he had left it alone. Crabbe and Goyle were too dumb to understand much of what happened around them. And those were the ones that Draco cared about, though Harry could not understand why. It didn't matter what the other Slytherins said or did. Draco simply didn't care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were sitting at one of the tables doing their homework when Harry and Draco came back. Hermione smiled and Ron made a grimace. He had suffered from morning sickness and it made him grumpy. Draco just made a sympathetic face in return. Harry hadn't gotten why yet but now he understood. Draco must have felt ill as well. But he had never seen him throw up. He was two months gone and Harry had never seen him throw up. Ron, on the other hand, was only a month along and was throwing up like crazy at all times of the day.

Why haven't you thrown up? Harry asked in their minds so his two friends could not hear him.

(It's the blood, baby. As long as I feed when I'm hungry I won't get sick. The blood stabilizes my stomach.) Draco explained and smiled at him.

"Oh." Harry said out loud and sat down in a chair by his friends table.

"Oh, what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Can I tell her? Draco nodded.

"Dray is pregnant." he said smiling up at his mate who had settled comfortably in his lap.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What?" the vampires said at the same time.

They didn't answer. Hermione got up from her chair. She the walked over to their chair and took a firm grip on the blonde's arm and dragged him in the direction of the boy's dorm.

"Ron, bring Harry!" Hermione said over her shoulder.

But she didn't need to say it. Harry knew Hermione would never harm his mate, but he was pregnant and Harry didn't want anything to happen to the child. His instincts told him to be more protective of Draco than before so nothing would happen. He wouldn't let it. So he and Ron followed Hermione like two faithful puppies up to the dorm.

There were no portraits in this room, only the beds. Hermione locked the door and put up several silencing and privacy charms when they were all in the room. Draco looked anxious and went back to Harry as soon as the girl let go of his arm. He felt safe in Harry's arms, like nothing could harm him as long as his mate was there.

"Harry, you have to take Draco out of here!" Hermione said the grief evident in her voice.

"What? Why?" Harry asked and unconsciously held Draco tighter to him.

"When we were down at Snape's to ask about my pregnancy, we got a little side tracked." Ron said from were he sat on his bed.

"Just tell us already! I have had enough of people evading a subject that I want the answer to!" Harry growled at Hermione. She gulped.

"You see Harry..." she began but was cut of by Ron.

"Dumbledore wants to take your child away, Harry. He's going to say that it was still born and then ship it of the West Midlands." he said bluntly.

Harry's jaw dropped for the second time that hour. He just stared at his two friends before he realized that they were not joking. They seriously thought Dumbledore would take their child away. He felt Draco begin to tremble against his still bare torso and hugged him close. He wanted to shelter him from the outside world. He made his wings appear from his back again and closed them around himself and his mate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione understood Harry's unwillingness to believe that Dumbledore would do something like this. She had not wanted to believe it at first either. But after a month of digesting it, it didn't seem so unbelievable. He was a manipulative fool after all.

As Hermione went over to Ron, who held out his arms to her, she could hear her raven haired friend cooing in his mate's ear to calm him. She could understand that Harry didn't want to believe that Dumbledore would do it, she really did, but they had to make him understand so he would take Draco away from Hogwarts. In order to keep Draco safe, he had to hide him. Neither Ron nor Hermione wanted to see the suffering this would bring to Harry, but loosing a child would be worse. Loosing a child was hard on anybody, but for a vampire...

They would never survive it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, love. Calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. Or the child." Harry murmured in an effort to calm his distressed mate.

"He'll take it away! I'll never see it again!" Draco cried softly into his shoulder.

"No, love! I won't let that happen!" Harry reassured him but Draco wouldn't calm down.

"I can't breathe Harry! I can't breath!" gasped Draco.

And Harry panicked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Why did you do this?

**Why did you do this?**

Harry panicked when Draco said he couldn't breathe and screamed for Hermione. He could feel Draco's own panic and it only added to his own. His instincts were telling him to protect his mate from whatever it was that was scaring him so much. But since it was loosing his child, Harry couldn't do anything. Maybe Hermione could make him calm down.

"Harry! Lower your wings or I can't do anything!" he heard her yell and he did as she said even though it went against his vampiric nature.

Hermione drew Draco away from him slightly, just enough for her to turn him around, then Harry drew him back against his chest. The blonde was gasping for breath by now. He looked like he was drowning and it scared Harry half to death.

"Okay, calm down Draco!" Hermione commanded. "Deep breaths."

Slowly Draco calmed and could breathe normally again. Harry drew him inside his wings once again, where Draco cried against his neck. It was like he had already lost the child. It was tearing Harry's heart out to hear him and not be able to do anything about it.

"Shh, Dragon. I already told you I won't let him do it. We won't lose our child. I won't let it happen." he whispered in the blonde's ear but he didn't stop crying.

"But it's Dumbledore! He can do anything he wants!" Draco cried.

"And I'm a vampire, darling. I won't let him hurt you like that." he whispered against the soft skin behind Draco's ear.

Draco kissed the side of his neck but kept crying. Harry decided that he _would_ send Draco away as soon as possible to reassure his mate that Dumbledore would not get their child. But before that, he needed more information and he knew exactly who to ask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned around when she heard her name being called in the dungeons. The Slytherins mostly ignored her when she was down here. Her relationship with Severus Snape was a secret that everybody knew about. All the Slytherins anyways. But now it was Harry that was calling her name. She smiled at him.

"What's up?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back.

"I need to talk to you." he answered, suddenly serious.

"Sure, but I'm late fore my 'detention' with Sev. If I don't show on time he'll freak." she sighed.

"That's okay. I need to talk to you both, actually." he smiled and followed her down the corridor to Severus office.

Ginny opened the door to the office and before she could say anything, she was swept off her feet and into her lover's arms. She was kissed until she forgot that Harry was there and snaked her arms around Severus and responded eagerly.

Harry, who was still standing in the doorway, could smell their arousal. It smelled heavenly, almost as good as Draco smelled. But he needed to talk to them so he cleared his throat. This drew Severus attention away from the very willing girl in his arms. When he noticed Harry he slowly released his love and glared at the raven haired vampire.

"He needs to talk to us." Ginny murmured against his neck were she was trying to catch her breath.

Severus just huffed and stepped away from her.

"What do you want, Harry?" he asked in annoyance.

"I need you help. And I have a few questions." Harry answered and when he said the last word he looked strangely at Ginny.

"Let's take the questions first, shall we?" the professor said while he sat down in the chair behind the desk.

Ginny hovered on her spot uncertainly. She wanted to go over to Severus but didn't think Harry would think it was appropriate. Her problem was solved when her lover held out his arms to her. She smiled and went over to him. He pulled her down in his lap and held her tightly.

"Well, first off, when did you get together? I didn't know until we came to get the potions but I haven't actually thought about it."

Severus and Ginny smiled at each other and then turned back to Harry.

"We got together about the same time as you and Draco." Ginny said and that earned her a kiss from Severus.

"Yeah, okay. That would explain why I don't know it, I been busy." Harry smirked. "What about the glamour charm, Gin?"

Ginny froze in Severus lap. How did Harry know about that? Not even Sev knew that! How could he know!

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" she stammered and tried to look innocent.

"The glamour charm you have on your arm." Harry nodded in their direction to emphasize his point.

"What is he talking about Ginny?" Severus asked calmly but she could feel that the arms around her tightened considerably.

"I-I don't... I don't..."

"Don't lie!" Severus growled.

Ginny sighed. She realized she had to show them. Severus wouldn't blame her for not telling him, but Harry would not like it. She sighed again and drew up the sleeve of her robe and removed the glamour. The two men gasped in horror when they saw her left forearm. She looked down at it her self. The scares that crisscrossed her arm in a complicated pattern that had taken years to form. She bit her lip.

"Why did you do this?" Severus finely asked softly.

"When did you start is a better question!" Harry said. His voice was slightly raised because he was upset.

"My first year, your second." she said quietly.

"Before or after the chamber of secrets?" he asked more softly.

"After." she said and bit her lip again.

"But why?" Severus asked again.

"Guilt, I guess. It was after all my fault." she whispered.

"No." Harry said firmly. "It wasn't. It was my fault and you very well know it. I was the one that made Lucius put the diary in your cauldron. If it wasn't for me, you would never been down there."

Ginny smiled gently at them both.

"Now, what was it you wanted help with?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes..." Harry's voice was suddenly distant. "I have to get Draco out of here."

The two behind the desk looked bewilderedly at each other before catching on to what he meant. Ginny's jaw dropped and Severus's eye's hardened.

"He's pregnant?" Severus stated but formed it like a question which Harry nodded to.

"Where will you go?" Ginny asked quietly.

"_I_ won't go anywhere. I'll send Draco to a safe place under the Fidelius Charm so Dumbledore won't be able to find him. I will take care of the old fool and make sure he doesn't even try to find him." Harry growled.

"You could send him to Godric's Hollow. To your parent's old house." Sev suggested.

"It's still there?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes. Lupin had it rebuilt shortly after it was destroyed. He thought it might come in handy some day. And look how right he was." the professor said with a sneer. He obviously didn't like the thought of Remus Lupin being right about something this important.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea." Harry mumbled.

"Was there anything else?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Could you guy's ask around and try to find out why Dumbledore would want my baby and how badly he wants it. I know nobody wants to talk to me, Ron or Hermione. We are the Golden Trio. What one of us knows, all of us know." Harry said and the other two nodded in understanding.

"Sure, we'll help you." Severus said. Ginny squirmed in his lap and made him gasp. "Now go before I do something I might regret in front of you!"

Harry snickered but stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and left them in the office to shag like bunnies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad? Got all the answers you wanted?


	15. Heartbeats and Heartbreak

**Heartbeats and heartbreak**

Harry kissed Draco's soft lips and smiled when the blonde hummed in appreciation. He had been given a calming potion a short while after Harry had gone down to the dungeons. He had panicked again when Harry left him. Hermione had told Harry that Draco had accused him of first cheating on him and then leaving him for the tramp. Harry had laughed and kissed Draco's forehead. The blonde had been a bit groggy all evening but Harry didn't mind. The potion was good for Draco. He needed to calm down. But now, he was coming to. And Harry couldn't help but smile at the constantly fluttering eyes of his mate as he tried to wake up. Suddenly those gray eyes were open wide and staring at him.

"Hello lovely." Harry murmured and kissed his lips again.

"Hi love." Draco responded sleepily.

"Why did you panic?" Harry asked quietly.

He knew, but he wanted Draco's version of it. Draco, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to talk about it. He closed his eyes and groaned. Harry smiled. To calm his mate, Harry slide down his body, pressing kisses to his still clothed body. He pushed up the blonde's school shirt and kissed his lower abdomen where their child rested.

"I blame it on the hormones." Draco muttered without opening his eyes.

"Blame anything you want, just tell me what happened." Harry said and kissed his stomach again.

"I thought you left for good. It's stupid, I know! But the dream..." Draco began too blurt out and he would have started to babble if Harry hadn't cut him off.

"Dream? What dream? You never told me about any dream!"

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at him. Harry looked terrified at the thought that Draco had a dream about him leaving and not telling him about it. The blonde was too sleepy to care why and concentrated on comforting his mate. He buried his pale hands in his raven locks and started to gently massage his scalp soothingly. He closed his eyes again and seconds later he felt Harry's ear against the skin of his abdomen. He smiled gently. It meant that Harry wasn't angry with him for not telling him about the dreams. He knew he had to now, but that was alright. He wasn't mad, wasn't going to leave him and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"I can hear it." Harry suddenly said.

At first Draco thought he had been thinking to loud again but frowned when he realized that this was not the case. Harry had heard something else that he could not hear. It scared him a little.

"Hear what, Angel?" he asked, his voice trembling with suppressed fear.

"The baby. I can hear its heartbeat." Harry said sadly.

He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to send Draco away. But he had to. To protect his mate and his child, he had to give them up. The only thing that was left was telling Draco what they had to do. He kissed the soft skin of the slight bump that was his child before forcing himself to face his love.

"You can hear it?" Draco asked in awe. His eyes were big and his mouth open in surprise.

"Yes, love I can." Harry smiled. "But listen, baby, we need to talk."

"What is it?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Herm is right. I need to get you out of here, away from all the things that can harm you." Harry said while gently kissing Draco's stomach, telling the child more then telling Draco.

"Harm me?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Being away from you _harms _me! Why do you think they gave me that stupid potion!"

"No, baby, don't do this." Harry begged when Draco's eyes started to water.

"Will you send me away, Harry? Will you leave me?" Draco asked harshly.

Harry closed his eyes and sat up on the bed. This hurt more then he wanted it to. He needed to explain to him why he was doing this. He would never agree to it if he didn't.

"Draco, Dumbledore wants our child. Do you think I would put my own child on the line? Or you? Do you think I would let him hurt you that much when I can prevent it?" Harry asked just as harshly and silently begged his love to understand.

"No you wouldn't. You're Harry bloody Potter! How could you? You have to save everybody else, even if it means your own _life_!" Draco spat back, getting out of the bed and away from Harry as he spoke.

"Yes, dragon! I have to save everybody else! It's my destiny! I can't help it!" Harry argued.

"Fuck destiny! And you didn't let me finish!" Draco snapped and turned towards the window on the other side of the room.

"What were you going to say then!" Harry asked frustrated.

"Would you do anything you thought necessary? Sacrifice anything needed?" Draco rested his forehead against the cool surface of the window, his voice low and the raven haired vampire could hear the tears in it.

"What do mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Would you sacrifice the life of your mate and child?" Draco choked out.

"No! That's why I'm doing this! You have to go away from here so I won't have to worry about you getting caught in the crossfire!" Harry immediately said.

"The bond is too new for us to be away from each other for long periods of time. The child only makes it worse. I'm too weak to take care of myself while I'm pregnant. Soon I won't be able to drink any other blood than yours. So you see, sending me away would mean my death."

Draco started to cry. Seconds later he felt the strong and reassuring arms of his dark haired mate close around him. Comfort him. He let his tears fall, not caring who walked in or the fact that he had been taught since childhood that Malfoy's do not cry. He was hurting and wanted to get it out, so he cried. And Harry held him all the while. Comforting him, whispering to him, kissing him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hour later Harry and Draco were still in Gryffindor Tower. Draco had stopped crying and was now lying on their bed with Harry's head on his stomach listening to their child's heartbeat. They would be to faint for a human ear to hear. It was even hard for Harry. It was beating so fast! 140 or 150 beats a minute. Harry started to count them but kept losing count when Draco made one of his soft noises.

"You can't send me away, Angel. We'll both die if you do." Draco said softly as Harry lost count again at 93 beats.

"You already said that, love." Harry reminded him. "I will still do it. It won't be for a long time. Maybe just a week if we're lucky."

"But, Harry! It's us! We're not lucky!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Harry whispered and kissed his stomach.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Draco said sternly but couldn't help smiling.

"I know. I'll figure something out before you go to Godric's Hollow. It will be a while until then anyway. I need to know more about this. Sev and Ginny are going to help me with that."

"The vampire and his lover will help you with more information on _my _child!" Draco exclaimed in surprise.

"That vampire helped me through my first change. And Ginny is like my sister. I would trust them both with your life, Dray." Harry said softly and kissed Draco's lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Law 2211 or The Return Of The Pink Toad

**Law 2211 Or The Return Of The Pink Toad**

It was now almost Christmas. Severus and Ginny could not dig up anything new on why Dumbledore wanted their baby. It seemed that whatever it was, Dumbledore was planning he was keeping it to himself. Draco was getting bigger every week and Harry had found a new way to make time pass; listening to the child's heartbeat. It, like Draco's own heartbeat, sounded like music to Harry's ears.

Now, on December tenth, Harry was once again listening to the baby's heartbeat. Draco was slowly caressing Harry's hair while he was thinking. They had not talked about Draco leaving since the night in November when Draco had told him that it would kill them. That was almost a month ago now. Harry had told him time and again not to worry and that he would figure it out before he made an absolute decision about it. But Draco did worry. He hadn't been joking when he said it would kill him to leave Harry's side for a longer time.

The time Harry had gone to beat up Blaise was a close call. It had hurt Draco's heart to be away from him. If he had not come back when he did Draco would most probably be very dead by now. More dead then he already was, that is.

He looked down when Harry shifted his weight. Harry had his eyes closed, both hands on his swelling belly and his mouth against his skin. He could feel his hot breath as he mumbled words between kisses. He looked so beautiful.

"What are you doing, Angel?" Draco murmured sleepily.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Harry replied and gave Draco's stomach one last kiss before he crawled up and laid beside his mate.

"What's that?" Draco asked a little surprised.

"I'm protecting our baby. I put a charm on it that will tell us when something is wrong. Or if it taken from us." Harry said softly.

Draco nodded slowly. Yeah, they should have done that a long time ago. They should have done it the night they found out he was pregnant. He let Harry kiss him, pull him in close to his body and hold him there. Harry was just as worried as himself, he could feel it through the bond, and he knew that Harry needed to be around and hold him as much as possible now that he was pregnant.

It was one of the down sides of being a pregnant submissive vampire. Your dominant almost never left your side! Even if his mate would have been a muggle or wizard/witch they would have been reluctant to let him out of their sights. It had something to do with the hormones and pheromones that Draco's body was producing. It was similar to those that he gave off during the mating season but these didn't say 'Take me! I'm yours!' These said 'I'm pregnant! Protect me!' Harry just responded to them like every other mate did. And frankly, Draco didn't mind.

"Rest baby." he heard Harry whisper against his ear and soon after he was out like a light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning they sat at their places in the Great Hall. Harry by the Gryffindor table and Draco at Slytherin. Harry really didn't eat anything. He didn't have to. He watched Draco across the Hall. He was eating some peaches with sugar on them. Harry couldn't understand how he could have sugar on everything now days but didn't say anything about it. It was part of the pregnancy and he had to live with it.

It was quite sweet actually. Draco craved sweet things and his blood more and more for each day. Now, when he was in his second month he wouldn't take anybody else's blood but Harry's. It was good for Harry to know that he was the only one that gave Draco blood now. But that meant that Harry needed more blood as well. He couldn't take it from Draco because he was pregnant and needed all the blood he could get for himself and the baby.

The doors to the Great Hall, which had closed when all the students had arrived, suddenly opened. Harry cast a glance in that direction and froze. In to the Great Hall of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked the last person Harry expected to see there again. A pink dressed, short women with a lot of rings on her fat fingers. She coughed to get the attention of the Hall.

Draco, run! Harry suddenly shouted in Draco's mind.

/What? Why/ Draco asked confused. He hadn't noticed the women yet.

Umbridge! was Harry's only response.

Draco looked to the doors and froze like his mate. Behind Umbridge came several Aurors with their wands drawn. Draco didn't like the look of this. He looked over at Harry again and his eyes filled with tears when he saw that Harry wasn't looking at him.

Now is not the time to break down, Dragon. Harry said softly.

/Where am I supposed to go/ Draco asked and even in his mind Harry could hear the tears.

You'll go to Severus. He is down in his chambers with Gin. Now go, before she sees you!

Draco got out of his seat and walked towards the Headtable. One of the doors behind it led directly down to the dungeons not far from Severus chamber. Draco walked as casually as possible and silently prayed with closed eyes that they would not notice him.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco went to the back door. He cast a silent delusion charm over his love to make sure that he was not noticed. But the majority of Harry's attention was on the pink toad by the doors. Why was she here? Why did she have Aurors with her? Harry was seriously worried now. He just knew this had something to do with himself and Draco. He could feel it in his gut.

"Yes?" said professor McGonagall loud enough for the foul women on the other side of the Hall to hear her.

"I have an order from the Minister of Magic to bring two of your students to the headquarters." Umbridge said while looking around the Hall like she rather do this somewhere else.

"Why would that be?" the professor said casually.

"Under the law 2211, paragraph 6.4 'A magical creature pregnancy not authorized by the Ministry of Magic must be terminated as soon as discovered. If it has gone to long for termination, the child will be killed before taking its first breath.'" Umbridge quoted like she rambled off homework for her teacher.

Harry froze. Magical creature pregnancy? Terminated? Nooo! She would not get her filthy hands on Draco and his child! Not as long as Harry was alive to stop it! He growled low in his throat.

"Harry, where is Draco?" Hermione asked urgently.

"He's safe." Harry growled and Hermione shrank back a little from him.

"You sure, mate?" Ron asked in a whisper from his right.

"Yes, he's with Gin and Sev." Harry whispered back, calming down a little for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ran as fast as he could when he was safely through the door. He understood that Harry must have cast some spell over him so no-one would notice him. The other Slytherins hadn't paid him any mind when he walked by. Which was weird. They usually looked every time somebody came near them for safety reasons that had been forced into them by parents and friends.

Draco banged the door to Severus chamber hard. He had the password but he was too scared to get his brain to work enough for him to get it out of his mouth. The door was flung open within a minute and Draco stumbled inside. He looked over at the door and saw a surprised Ginny standing there staring at him. He screamed at her to close and ward the door. This made Severus come out from the bedroom.

"What is going on Draco?" he asked sternly.

That's when he noticed that the Potion Master and the red head had almost nothing on. Ginny had a big pajama top and Severus had the bottoms on. The blonde just stared at his godfather for a moment before he mumbled a word that the two other's couldn't hear.

"What? Draco, what are you mumbling about!" Severus all but roared.

"UMBRIDGE!" Draco suddenly screamed.

Severus was a little taken aback by the blonde's sudden outburst but quickly found himself and sent Ginny into the bedroom again. After she was gone he warded the door that led to the corridor.

"What has that _crazy_ women done now?" he growled angrily.

"She showed up. Harry went nutters and sent me here." Draco said quickly.

Severus growled. He yanked open the bedroom door to find Ginny in his arms. She had fallen when the door suddenly opened. Obviously she had been eavesdropping. Severus gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before telling her to go and put on cloths. He did the same, leaving Draco alone in the common room. Draco silently prayed that they would be back soon. Harry's anger was overwhelming him through their bond. He was scared. Draco could feel it. Yet, a few minutes later, he could feel Harry send comfort through the bond. Like a caress over his cheek and he calmed down enough to sit down on the couch.

"You two are not to leave this room! Do you understand me?" he heard Severus say to Ginny in the bedroom. "Don't say anything to Draco that might upset him. It won't be good for his baby."

"Why? Where are you going?" Ginny asked and Draco could clearly hear the fright in her voice.

"Because Umbridge is in the Great Hall." was the Potions Master's only response.

"What? I don't understand!"

"Just trust me, love. She's not here to study."

Severus came back out in the common room and walked over to Draco. He knelt in front of the blonde.

"There are calming draughts in the cupboard in the bathroom if you need them." he said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Draco didn't like it. It scared him that both Harry and Severus had freaked out when Umbridge came back. That the black haired vampire in front of him tried to sound calm didn't help much. He only did it so Draco wouldn't freak as well. It wasn't good for the baby as the older man has said not two minutes ago. Draco forced himself to nod so Severus would understand that he had heard him.

"Now, I need you to do something for me?" Severus asked in a gentle voice.

Draco nodded again.

"Contact Harry in your mind and make sure that it's only him and you that can hear you. The Aurors will probably be looking in the student's minds to get as much information as possible."

Draco nodded once more and closed his eyes. He concentrated on that warm feeling in the back of his mind that was Harry's presence. He touched it but was violently thrown away. At first he was shocked that Harry would do something like that to him but then remembered that he had not said anything in warning. He probably thought it was one of the Aurors trying to get into his mind.

/Harry? It's me./ he whispered in his head.

Are you okay, baby? his mate asked worriedly.

/Yeah, I'm alright./ Draco smiled.

Did you want something?

/No. Severus did. He asked me to make sure no-one but us could hear./

Okay. Listen, baby, I need you to open your eyes. I know you have them closed. Draco did as Harry told him. Now take his hand and let him in to your mind. I need to talk to him.

Draco didn't object and took his Godfather's hands in his and let him in. As soon as Harry felt the new presence he sent that gentle caress through the bond to Draco that calmed him and Draco smiled.

Thank you, baby. Harry whispered gently.

(Draco close Harry and me off.) Snape said sternly and Draco jerked so violently in shock that he almost lost contact with Severus hands but the Potions Master held tight.

/Why/

We don't want to upset you, baby. The things we will be talking about are pretty bad. Harry said gently.

/I don't care! I want to know/

No. I won't risk it. You have to trust me, sweetheart.

/I do! But this involves me and I deserve to know/

Yes. Harry agreed. And you will, baby. Just not now. I will not risk you hyperventilating again over this.

/Fine/ Draco grumbled angrily and then shut the other vampire's conversations off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(So why is she here?) Severus asked after he was sure that Draco wasn't listening to them anymore.

A new law. Law 2211. All magical creature pregnancy's that haven't been authorized by the Ministry must be terminated. Harry said with a growl.

(Why haven't we been informed of this law? All creature's are supposed to get a letter when a new law about them is passed.)

Yeah, well. Maybe ours got lost in the mail.

(Don't be silly Potter. Mail doesn't get lost in the wizarding world.)

I know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Time to play

Time to play

Harry didn't look away from Umbridge as Snape walked into the Great Hall. He was furious with her. She had come to Hogwarts with the sole purpose of taking his child away. Well, she hadn't said so, but he knew. Why else would she come here if it wasn't? Someone like her didn't come back to a place she knew she wasn't wanted at if it wasn't for a very important person. And, even if it sounded very snobby, Harry and Draco were the only ones that could make her come back.

"What are you doing here, you toad?" Harry heard Snape sneer like he had just seen the women.

"I am here to talk to _your _Godson. It seems he found his mate but didn't bother to tell us _and_ his mate is not registered!" Umbridge screeched.

Snape couldn't help but laugh. Of course Harry wasn't registered! What would the Wizarding World do if they found out that he was a vampire? Drive a stake through his heart no doubt.

"No, he is not." Snape said calmly.

"And neither is your mate." Umbridge went on.

"Well, that could be because she is no vampire." Snape said refusing to lose his calm.

Harry on the other hand was starting to see red. How dare she come here and say those things to Severus! How could he let her! Harry growled low in his throat without noticing it. Ron rammed his elbow in his ribs to make him stop.

"Are you saying you are having a relationship with a student?" the women yelled in rage. "That is unacceptable! That is rape!"

Rape? _Rape!_ Harry and Snape both barely held back their anger. Snape had it easier because he knew they were not here for him and Ginny. But Harry was on the verge of ripping the women's throat out. Hermione and Ron held tight to both his arms to keep him in his seat. They knew, however, that it wouldn't last long.

"So where is the lying brat anyway? I haven't seen him for so long. I miss him." Umbridge said sarcastically.

This made Harry's rage fly through the roof. He jumped out of his seat and spread his wings in the process. He flew in low altitude towards the pink looking toad. He was almost there when a firm hand grabbed his right ankle. He flapped his wings furiously to get the other to let go but it didn't help. He looked back to see that it was Snape that held his ankle. Harry knew he was much stronger then Harry and stopped fighting. Snape let go of his ankle and drew him close to his body by one of his wings.

"You want to play?" Snape asked the younger vampire softly.

Harry was to far gone in his rage to actually answer him with words and therefore only nodded. He knew that Snape didn't really mean what he was saying. He knew that Harry didn't play like he and other vampire's did. Harry's vampire side wasn't as playful as others. It wasn't that he didn't play. He played almost every night with Draco. Vampire's with mate's didn't play as much as the ones that didn't have one. Ginny wasn't a vampire and was unable to survive a game with a full fledged vampire like Snape. Which is the reason that Snape went out some nights to find a pray to play with.

"You... You wouldn't! The Ministry would have your necks if you did!" Umbridge said and the two vampire's could hear something that sounded like fright in her voice and they smirked.

Harry calmed enough to be able to talk and turned to the older vampire.

"On the other hand, no. You do it. You are so much better than me after all." Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes. You do tend to stop when the fun is about to begin." Snape agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the dungeons the blonde Slytherin started to notice the hunger he had tried to forget for over an hour and a half now. He hadn't wanted to disturb Harry's time with his friends during breakfast and then Harry had sent him down here. Now he needed to feed.

/Harry/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Snape argued a few minutes about who would get to 'play' but the younger of the two stopped mid-sentence when he heard Draco call for him. He could feel his mate's hunger. It was so strong that Harry almost thought he had forgotten to feed him for days. But no, Draco had woken him around four that night because he was hungry. But... he hadn't fed him this morning.

Are you hungry, baby?

/Yeah, can you come down here/

I'll see what I can do.

"Sorry, professor. You'll have to take care of her your self. I have a... dragon to feed." Harry said to the Potions Master who merely nodded.

"Dragon? Feed!" Umbridge seemed to come out of her fear for them for a moment in favor of getting angry. "Dragons are illegal!"

"Good we don't have a dragon here then." Harry said while starting to walk towards the door that Snape had come out of.

"Why is he a vampire anyway? The-Boy-Who-Lived is not registered as a vampire! Who turned him!" Umbridge demanded to know.

The Hall went silent. That Harry was a vampire was something that everybody but nobody knew. Or, rather, everybody knew but nobody talked about it because they were afraid of what might happen to them if they did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Distressed blonde

Distressed Blonde

Harry didn't care about Umbridge. Snape would take care of it. Harry needed to take care of Draco. His mate was hungry. If he hadn't been pregnant Harry would have told him to ask Ginny. She was after all a vampire's mate and he doubted that she would have a problem with Draco drinking from her. But he was pregnant and so far along that he almost never took anybody else's blood other than Harry's.

He said the password to Snape's personal chamber and caught the blonde that came tumbling out. He was crying and at first he struggled against the hold Harry had on him. Then he realized who it was that held him and stopped. He relaxed against his mate, going completely limp. Harry almost fell over when Draco's dead weight was forced on him.

"Dray, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"You didn't answer! I called you, and you didn't answer! You pushed me away and Gin..." Harry cut his rambling of with a kiss.

"I didn't leave, dragon. I was just thinking. I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called." he tried to soothe the blonde.

Draco nodded against his shoulder. He was still crying but the fact that Harry held him helped to soothe him. Being a pregnant vampire wasn't always good. Whenever Harry didn't react to him, while he was within Draco's sight, he would think that his dominant had rejected him and when he didn't see him anymore it was even worse. Draco had actually only called Harry one time and not very loud. Now he could see that Harry hadn't heard him and he didn't blame him. Now. _Then _he had thought Harry was to far away for him to reach him which would mean that Harry had left the grounds, which would _have _to mean that he had left.

"Mr. Potter!"

The two vampire's froze when they heard Umbridge call from down the hall. Harry immediately pushed Draco in to Snape's chamber again and closed the door. As soon as the door closed Harry could feel Draco's obvious distress.

It's alright, love. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll feed you and take you back to the dorm so you can calm down, okay?

/Yeah, okay. Just hurry./

Harry extended his magic through their bond and caressed Draco's cheek with it. He kept it up to help Draco calm as the group got closer, with Snape first.

When they were close enough Harry grabbed Snape's robe and pulled him closer.

"Keep them out here until Draco has fed. Please? He's a mess and I really don't think that he can handle them right now." he begged and the older vampire nodded.

Harry smiled gratefully and opened the door to Snape's chamber again. Once again he was almost pushed to the ground by his mate. But this time he picked the blonde up and walked through the door, totally ignoring Umbridge demands for him to stay. The door slid closed behind them.

"Come on, dragon. You need to feed." Harry murmured in his mate's ear when he felt him begin to tremble. "Why didn't you tell me to feed you before breakfast?"

"You wanted to see your friends and I didn't want to stop you." Draco replied calmer than he felt.

"Well, don't ever think you're stopping me if you tell me you need to feed. You heard Madam Pomfrey! You need to feed when ever you're hungry or it's the baby that pays." Harry said softly.

Draco could only nod.

Harry went over to the couch and sat down with Draco in his lap. He moved his mate's head to his neck before calling for Ginny who came out from the small kitchen.

"Get me some of the blood packets that Severus has in his fridge. I'll need them." he said just as Draco bit into his neck.

Ginny came back half a minute later with a tray with five packs of blood on it. Harry immediately bit into the first on and drained it.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's just hungry." Harry said before he bit into the next pack of blood.

"When did he feed last? Two weeks ago!"

"No, really early this morning." Harry panted.

Ginny looked confused for a moment and then a light seemed to go of in her eyes. Harry smiled faintly at her while sucking a third pack dry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing to me again?" Ron asked while eyeing a white machine warily.

"An ultrasound, so we can see the baby." Madam Pomfrey said calmly.

Ron didn't really trust the white machine that was standing beside the bed he was laying on. It looked a lot like the videogames that his dad had in the back of the shed back home. Those things scared the hell out of him. They sounded a lot...!

Hermione held his hand and kissed it softly.

"You know, I should be in that bed, not you." she said softly.

"You wanna trade? I'm game." Ron said seriously.

"I'll bet." Hermione smiled.

Ron suddenly gasped when Pomfrey rubbed a cool gel on his bare stomach. The nurse snorted at him when he glared at her for not warning him. Then she put a plastic snout on his stomach. Ron sucked in his breath in a vain attempt to get away from it. Hermione kissed his forehead to calm him.

"It's okay. It won't hurt you, love." she whispered to him and he smiled a little in response.

"She seems fine." the nurse said and smiled at them.

The two teens smiled at each other at this.

"But I need to take a few more test." she said and Ron paled.

Hermione, who knew what she was going to do, made Ron look into her eyes and wouldn't let him turn his gaze away.

"No, look at me!" she said when he tried to turn away.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just don't look!" Hermione said forcefully.

"Why not?" Ron shouted and turned his gaze towards Madam Pomfrey and fainted.

Madam Pomfrey was standing over him with a long but thin needle. She 'humph'-ed and stuck the needle deep into Ron's lower abdomen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was panting harshly with his cheek on Draco's stomach. Draco had taken a lot of blood from him and he was dizzy. Listening to the baby's and Draco's heartbeat was soothing and slowly his breathing went back to normal.

"Can we go back to the dorm now, Angel?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry rubbed his nose against the soft flesh on Draco's stomach for a few seconds and then crawled up his body to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"If you are up for a round with the toad, then yes, we can." he said when he let go of the blonde's lips again.

"She's out there?" Draco asked with a pout which made Harry smile.

"Yes, dragon. She's out there."

"No. Don't want to!" Draco said firmly and buried his face in Harry's neck, but showed no sign of biting him again.

"Then we won't." Harry said simply.

"We can't stay here."

"Why not?"

Draco didn't answer. He bit Harry's earlobe and gently tugged on it. Harry growled and they kissed again.

"Severus can't hold them out there forever, you know." Ginny suddenly said from the door.

"I know." Harry said without looking at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked when he didn't say anything else.

"Stay here 'til Draco is ready to face them. He's still a bit upset." Harry answered her like the blonde wasn't even there.

That didn't bother Draco. He was busy trying to take Harry's clothes off to listen to what they were saying. Harry let him take off his robe and shirt but stopped him when he reached for his belt. Harry gave him a soft kiss and settled his weight over the blonde. He could feel Ginny's eyes on them and turned his head to smile at her.

"Sev does that to me when he doesn't want to have sex but doesn't want me to move. Or just after..." she trailed off, realizing what she had just said.

"I know he does. It's a vampire thing. We like to think that it stops our submissive's from doing something stupid. Like move when they shouldn't." Harry said still smiling.

"Does it?" Ginny asked. "For you I mean."

"Dray has pushed me off a few times." Harry replied softly. "But mostly he realizes that I know what I'm doing and stays where he is. Doesn't move a lot or sleeps, like now."

Harry looked down at the sleeping blonde beneath him and marveled at how fast he could fall asleep when he was really tired. The fear and crying had taken its toll on the blonde and being pregnant really didn't help.

Harry slowly sat up. But as soon as his weight disappeared from Draco's body the blonde whimpered and stretched out his arms for him. Harry drew his mate into his lap and cradled him to his chest, kissing the top of his head. He stood up with the blonde in his arms and started to walk towards the door.

"Are you going out there without your shirt?" Ginny asked and could barely hide the smirk that was tugging on the corners of her lips.

"Yes, I am. And you have spent far too much time with Snape." Harry said.

She shrugged. They turned their attention towards the door when it slid open. They hadn't touched it.

"I demand that those two are taken to the Ministry!" Umbridge pointed one of her fat fingers at Harry and Draco.

Draco stirred in Harry's arms, woken by the toads near scream. Harry growled at her. Draco needed to sleep! This much stress was not good for Draco or the baby! Or Harry for that matter. It was him that had to give Draco blood when he was stressed to calm him again.

"We aren't going anywhere else but the Tower at the moment. Draco needs to sleep!" Harry growled and tried to push past the Aurors with Draco still in his arms. That proved to be a bad idea...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Toad attack

**Toad attack**

"I demand those two be taken to the Ministry!" Umbridge pointed one of her fat fingers at Harry and Draco.

Draco stirred in Harry's arms, woken by the toads near scream. Harry growled at her. Draco needed to sleep! This much stress was not good for Draco or the baby! Or Harry for that matter. It was him that had to give Draco blood when he was stressed to calm him again.

"We aren't going anywhere else but the Tower at the moment. Draco needs to sleep!" Harry growled and tried to push past the Aurors with Draco still in his arms. That proved to be a bad idea.

After that everything happened so fast.

One of the Aurors grabbed Draco's arm in an attempt to pull the blonde away from Harry but he woke up and immediately lashed out at the Auror that tried to separate him and his mate. His nails were long and his fangs bared.

The Auror in question dodged Draco's attack and then quickly slapped Draco across the face, making Harry angrier. Snape was quickly by their side and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him. Harry then tried to draw Draco back into his arms out of harms way from the Aurors but Draco was pulled out of his grasp by strong hands. Then, before anybody could make another sound, they were gone.

All the Aurors, even Umbridge, were gone from the Halls of Hogwarts as was Draco. Harry let out a scream of agony. He hadn't been able to protect his mate. His _pregnant_ mate.

He felt strong arms wind around his chest from behind and then Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. They tried to comfort him but the older one of them knew he would not be able to. Harry would always blame himself for this no matter what happened. If Draco died, Harry would kill himself that would be the only way for him to make the hurt go away. Snape understood him.

"It'll be okay, Harry. We'll find him." Ginny tried to comfort the raven haired teen.

"Yes, we'll get him back." Snape agreed.

"I know we will, because I'm going to the Ministry and get him back. I'll kill that bitch!" Harry said forcefully and showed them away before storming out of the room.

Severus pulled Ginny close to his chest and kissed her passionately. He tried to get the feelings out. The feelings of failure. It wasn't only Harry's responsibility to protect Draco, it was Severus as well. Harry was his childe of sorts. He had drunk his blood after his first change. The first blood he ever tasted. It would have been different if he had drunk a muggle's blood or another wizard. By drinking Severus blood, Harry connected them like sire and childe. And Harry was a childe. He was new at being a vampire and made rash decisions. Like now.

He didn't think. He didn't even know were Draco was. How could he save him if he didn't know where he was? Such a fool that boy could be sometimes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled out his wand when he was outside of Hogwarts wards. The spell that he had cast on their child didn't just let Harry know when something was wrong; it gave him the baby's position. And since the baby still was inside Draco, it gave him Draco's position. The only thing he needed to do was say the incantation and let his wand lead him, then he would find them both.

"Find!" he whispered while concentrating on his and Draco's child.

His wand started to spin in the palm of his hand like it had done back in forth year when he had gone into the maze. But this time it wouldn't show north, it would show the direction for him to go if he wanted to find his mate. It stopped spinning in the direction that Harry knew London was. So it was very possible that he was taken to the Ministry.

He growled when he thought about Umbridge and what she might be doing to his mate. That last thought made him run down to the broom shed to get his Firebolt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco struggled against the Aurors that held him in place. But of course it didn't help. All Draco could think about was that Harry better hurry his arse down here and save him!

The Aurors pushed Draco down on a bed and held him down until another Auror put leather straps around his arms and ankles. Then they let him go. Draco pulled and jerked on the straps in an attempt to get loose but they wouldn't budge.

"They are charmed." a soft voice said.

Draco turned his head and snarled at the new woman. She smiled gently at him. Draco deiced that he didn't like this person, whoever she was.

"We'll be going then." Umbridge said from the other side of the room.

Draco didn't like anything about what was going on. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it! Harry hadn't gotten the chance to explain anything to him yet.

The woman stepped closer to the bed and sat down on the edge. Draco snarled again and tried to free his hand so he could hurt this woman really badly.

"I told you they are charmed. You won't get lose until somebody takes them off." she said calmly.

"Harry's going to tear you apart if you so much as touch me!" Draco warned her when she extended her hand to put it on his clothed stomach.

"Harry? Your mate?" she asked calmly.

Before Draco could answer her, she pulled his shirt up and put her hand on his stomach. It wasn't warm like Harry's hands. They were like ice. It burned his skin and got inside him. Burning.

"What are you doing!" Draco demanded while trying to squirm away from the hand.

"I'm forcing your body to reject the baby." she said simply.

"What!" he cried horrified.

"An easy abortion you could say. It takes three hour for it to work so now all you have to do is wait." she said as she removed hand.

The icy burning didn't go away though. It was cold. Draco whimpered quiet pathetically. How the fuck was he going to get out of this one! Harry didn't know were he was so he couldn't expect his help.

He couldn't let the baby die.

"Where are we?" Draco asked the woman that was now almost by the door.

"A clinic by the Ministry." she replied without turning around.

/Harry/ he cried in his mind.

No answer.

/Harry/ he cried louder and more desperately.

Still no answer.

He felt tears come to his eyes and he let them stream down his temples and into his hair. Nobody was there to see it and Harry wasn't there to comfort him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had barely reached the shed when he felt a familiar pull behind the bellybutton that signaled that he had touched a portkey. But he hadn't touched anything, which could only mean that the baby was in mortal peril. That was how the spell worked. When the baby was in danger the spell immediately brought the two parents to the child's location. Draco was already there so the spell wouldn't affect him.

He landed quite ungracefully outside a shabby looking building. Even before Harry reached the door he could feel the wards that were around it and growled. They weren't strong enough to hold him out if he wanted to get in. What Harry was worried about the guards that undoubtedly were in there and Draco that was in danger.

He moved closer to the wards and let his magic touch them. His magic was angry, just as Harry himself was. It literally blew the wards up with ease. Then he just waved his hand at the door and it opened without any protests. He didn't see anybody inside the door and went in.

He drew out his wand again and used the same spell that he had when he still was on Hogwarts' ground. It pointed up a white staircase. He absently noticed that it didn't look as shabby inside as it did outside. It looked like a clinic. But Harry focused on finding Draco.

When he got up the stairs he saw that the hall led to a number of rooms it was deserted. Well, almost. There was one woman outside a room in the middle of the corridor.

/Harry/ he heard Draco call in his mind and he could hear the total despair even in his mind voice.

It's okay, baby. I'll be there in a sec. He tried to sooth his mate.

The woman turned to him just as he finished the thought, like she had heard him. He didn't linger on the thought however. He had to get into the room, Draco was in there!

He growled and advanced on her. She backed up against the door like she thought it could save her. Harry stood in front of her and growled warningly.

"You... you can't... can't go in there!" she stuttered cockily.

"Oh no?" he said in a dangerously silky voice.

She shook her head firmly, obviously not trusting her voice. Harry growled once again and grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground like she weighed no more than a feather.

"I still can't go in there?" he growled out.

She didn't answer. She was clawing on his arm and hand to get him to let her go but he just tightened his grip. With the hand that wasn't holding her up, he opened the door and then preceded to throw her through the opening. She was now coughing in a corner as far away from Harry as she could get. Harry on the other hand, didn't pay her any attention. He only had eyes for the crying blonde on the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco opened his eyes when he heard the door open and the woman was thrown in. When he saw Harry he started to cry again. Harder this time. When Harry finally had answered his pleas in his mind he had felt relived that he was on his way. He didn't think he would be there in four seconds though. But he was glad he was.

He held out his arms to Harry and his mate came over to him. Harry kissed him and cradled his face in his hands, searching his face for an injury or sign of pain.

The chill that he still could feel in his stomach lessened for every moment Harry's skin touched his. But Draco was still worried about the baby. That it lessened could mean that the baby was dead but it couldn't have been three hours already.

"Harry, the baby..." he whispered against Harry's lips when he was about to kiss him again.

"What about it?" Harry asked worriedly, remembering how he got there so fast.

"She did something..." Draco couldn't keep going.

Harry held him tighter and whispered reassuring words in his mate's ear. Words he didn't really believe himself. He picked up his still distressed mate and apparated them back to Hogsmead, right outside The Three Broomsticks. He carried his crying mate inside and ignored all the stares he got from Hogwarts students and villagers that was in the pub at the moment.

"Madam Rosmerta!" Harry called when he spotted her in one of the dark corners of the room.

"Yes?" she said kindly.

"Can we use your fireplace to floo to Hogwarts infirmary? It's an emergency!"

"Yes, of course. This way!" she said as soon as she saw Draco in Harry's arms and Harry's still not clothed chest.

She led them to the backroom where Harry first hade gotten to know about Sirius being his Godfather. She threw floo powder into the fire and the flames turned emerald. Harry stepped in to fire and smiled gratefully at her.

"Hold on tight, baby." Harry murmured to his mate before calling out the name of his destination.


	20. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

"Hold on tight, baby." Harry murmured to his mate before calling out the name of his destination.

They tumbled out of the fireplace in Madam Pomfery's office and surprised the old nurse who was just going through the old file cabinet. Harry, who had never had very good balance when floo-ing, had to fight to keep his balance and not fall on his face and hurt Draco.

She hurried over to them before they could say anything and gestured them over to the Main ward and the bed which Harry often occupied. Harry set Draco down gently and kissed his forehead softly before moving back to letting Madam Pomfrey examine him in peace. Draco, however, didn't like that at all. As soon as Harry disappeared from his line of sight he started to let out the same ear piercing scream as he had in October.

"Harry dear, get over here!" Madam Pomfrey yelled over the blonde's scream as she covered her ears with her hands to protect them.

Harry quickly moved back so Draco could see him but the scream didn't stop. The blonde reached out his arms for Harry and the raven haired vampire complied, taking the blonde in his arms. The scream ceased and the other vampire started to cry in the arms of his dominant mate. Harry could hear Madam Pomfrey sigh in relief as the scream stopped but Harry didn't care. He pulled his mate closer and let him cry, he had reason to cry.

"Shh, love. Can Madam Pomfrey check you over? She might be able to help the baby." Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco nodded and drew away slightly from Harry. But when Harry once again moved behind the old nurse Draco whimpered and he had to put his hand on Draco's calf to calm him. Draco stopped whimpering when he felt his mate's calming touch but still wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey anywhere near his stomach. When she tried to pull up his shirt he would cry out and pull away, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"You better sit with him." Madam Pomfrey said after her fifth attempt to pull up the blonde's shirt.

Harry nodded and slid behind the very distressed blonde who immediately turned around and pressed himself against the warm body of his mate. Harry slowly and carefully pulled Draco's shirt up to expose his stomach to the nurse's inspection.

"Turn him around, dear." she instructed gently.

Draco held Harry tighter around the neck when he heard the nurse's voice. Harry calmed him by stroking his back and whispering soothing words in his ear. He softly kissed and nibbled on Draco's neck until he let go of his neck and Harry pushed him away a little to turn him around. He whimpered and started to reach for Harry again.

"I won't leave you Draco. I'll be here, right behind you." Harry reassured him.

When he was fully turned around Harry drew him back against his chest and kissed his neck reassuringly again. Madam Pomfrey again moved forward to pull up his shirt. Draco pulled away from her and whimpered in fear. Harry turned his face and kissed the blonde's trembling lips.

"Don't be scared, dragon. It's just Madam Pomfrey. She won't hurt you." he whispered against the blonde's ear so only he could hear.

Harry pulled up Draco's shirt again and held his hands protectively over it. Draco's hands soon came and lay on top of his own and Harry kissed him again to calm him.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to do some checks on you, okay?" Harry murmured softly.

Draco nodded and buried one of his hands in Harry's dark locks, the other holding tightly to one of Harry's that still was on his stomach. Harry couldn't understand why he was so scared about the nurse's hands on him. Surely the woman in the clinic had used her wand?

He held his trembling mate close as Madam Pomfrey put her hands on Draco's stomach and started to probe and poke at it. Draco trembled so violently that Harry thought he was cold. He asked, but Draco only shook his head. So Harry drew him closer to him and started to rock him gently when Madam Pomfrey moved away again.

"How do you feel, Draco?" she asked as she took out her wand.

"Good, now." Draco said quietly.

"No, how does your stomach feel? The baby?" she clarified.

"It's cold, but not as cold as it was at first." Draco said louder this time, getting more confident now that Madam Pomfrey wasn't touching him anymore and Harry was close against him.

"Cold?" Madam Pomfrey frowned and stopped in mid-motion with her wand.

"Yeah, like a piece of ice." Draco nodded.

"Well, now I don't understand." Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She put her hand on your stomach, right?" the nurse asked Draco, totally ignoring Harry's question. Draco nodded. "But it was cold?" He nodded again.

Harry could feel Draco's worry surfacing again and kissed him gently on the neck.

"The only spell that works that way in abortion isn't supposed to be cold. You're supposed to fall into trance like state. It holds you like that for three hours so you can't do anything about the effects." Madam Pomfrey told the air more than them.

"Why did it only feel cold to me then?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

She started to wave her wand over Draco's abdomen and soon after a paper appeared above. Madam Pomfrey took it and read what was written on it. Harry and Draco stared at her while her frown became a face of confusion and then a soft smile.

"It's cold because your body and magic is fighting the spell." she told them and to Harry's surprise, she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked suspiciously.

She just shook her head and gave another wave of her wand. Harry yelped and Draco drew the covers over them. Madam Pomfrey had spelled their clothes away. Draco didn't mind. He felt at peace and was warm with Harry's skin against his.

"He didn't want me to touch him because he was afraid it would make his fight harder. But you," she pointed at Harry, "only make it easier. As long as you are skin to skin it will be alright. It would be even better if you were..." she blushed, "...intimate with each other."

"You mean you want us to have sex? Here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well, I usually don't encourage my patients to have such activities here, but it will be good for Draco and the baby." she said with a shrug.

"Okay..." Harry just said as she put up the privacy screens around the bed.

Harry cast a silencing and locking charm on them so nobody would hear them or remove the screens. Then he looked down at Draco. The blonde had turned onto his side and hid his face in Harry's neck, shaking as he cried again.

Harry didn't know what to do to calm his mate. He felt absolutely powerless. So he twined his arms tighter around the blonde and let him cry. He softly began to sing the only lullaby he knew.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Draco fell asleep somewhere between the diamond ring and the billy goat. Harry wasn't totally sure where but he was glad that his mate was finally asleep. After the day he had he must be exhausted. Harry was quite tired himself.

That thought had barely registered to him before he fell asleep with his arms protectively around his mate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. His stomach burned, he was hungry. He felt Harry's arms around him and after a few seconds he also remembered why he was in the Hospital wing. He lay there just listening to Harry's singing heartbeat and basking in his mate's body heat.

After a few minutes the hunger got too much for him and he turned so he was facing Harry.

"Harry?" he said, softly licking the shell of his ear.

Harry hummed in response. He wasn't fully awake yet; it was far too bloody early! Draco nipped at his earlobe and started to search for a good vein to bite. You would think that he has learned where the best vein was by now, but he didn't want to rip the newly healed skin open too soon.

In the land between dream and wake Harry could feel Draco's tongue on his neck and turned his head to give him easier access. He gasped softly when the blonde bit down on his skin just below his jaw. He let Draco suck up a pint or two of blood and then gently pushed him away.

"Morning love." he said in a whisper and kissed Draco on the nose.

"Morning? You aren't going back to sleep?" Draco asked pointedly.

"No. I have some things to do today. And since I can't very well leave you here I have to figure out a way to take you with me." Harry said and sighed.

"What are you going to do then?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Make the arrangements for you to go to Godric's Hollow with Ron and Hermione." Harry answered, but he didn't look Draco in the eyes.

"Even after I told you that it will kill us both, you're still going to do it!" the blonde almost screamed and jumped off the bed, ignoring his state of undresses.

"I have to! I don't want you, Ron or Hermione here when I do what I want to,_ have_ to do!" Harry said in the same tone as Draco had used.

"And what, pray tell, is that!" Draco spat.

"Kill Umbridge, for one! And Dumbledore will get a good talking to and that woman from the clinic won't get away with _almost_ getting choked!"

"It's going to be your death. And I will die with you." Draco said, calmer now. "Why can't you wait until the baby is born?" he begged.

"I will only make sure that everything is set up today. Yesterday was far to close a call for my liking. You won't go unless it's absolutely necessary, and preferably after the baby is born." Harry agreed.

Draco nodded his approval and slid back into bed. Harry drew him close to his chest and buried his face in the blonde locks of his mate. After only a few seconds Draco stiffened in his arms.

"The baby!" he cried suddenly.

"What about the baby, dragon?" Harry asked worriedly.

"What if we lost it!" Draco cried.

Harry could hear despair in his voice at the mere thought of losing the baby. He sat up and turned Draco on his back. He then settled in between Draco's legs with his ear and cheek against his lower abdomen. He could hear the faint heartbeat of their baby and smiled. He had almost gotten worried there for a second.

"The baby's okay, Dray. Go back to sleep for a while. I'll wake you when daylight comes." he whispered and Draco almost immediately fell asleep again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Some things sorted out, other's not

**Some things sorted out, other's not**

"Can you fix it?" Harry asked for the third time.

Snape hadn't answered him and Harry was getting frustrated. He couldn't for the world of him understand why he wouldn't talk to him. Neither Ginny nor Draco were there. Harry could handle whatever Snape had to say. Either he could get the connection or he couldn't. It was an easy question!

"Yes or no!" Harry demanded while he was watching his professor pace back and forth in the room.

"Yes, I can do it! No, I can't do it without Dumbledore or Lucius noticing!" Snape finally roared at him.

"Why does it matter if Lucius knows? He's not a threat!" Harry said confused.

"Oh, honestly Harry! Do you think Dumbledore would tip Umbridge off and have the baby killed? No." Snape answered before Harry could. "Lucius on the other hand is still in denial about Draco's submissiveness. If he killed the baby he could be there and pick up the pieces when Draco fell apart. Of course, he intend on killing you as well." he continued matter-of-factly.

"That would kill Draco as well!" Harry protested.

"Yes well, he is in a worse denial then I have ever seen anybody in." the Potions Master stated before slumping down in a chair opposite Harry.

"Is he really in that much denial that he would kill his own son?" the younger vampire asked, mouth slightly open in shock.

"Yes, it would appear that he is." Snape said calmly. "And he has always been a wee bit crazy."

"A wee bit?" Harry asked trying to suppress his laughter.

"Yes, Potter have you not heard the expression before?" the professor asked annoyed.

"Of course I have!" Harry smirked. "Just never thought I would hear you say it."

"Well, I have said it before and will probably say it again so get use to it, brat!" Snape said with something that resembled affection.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"With what?" Snape responded dully.

"With Draco, Hermione and Ron! And Ginny! My guess is that you don't want her to be involved either?" Harry said angrily.

"No I do not." Snape agreed.

"What are we going to do? We can't send them to Godric's Hollow because you won't make the connection with the floo network! And we can't let them stay."

Snape growled angrily and started pacing again. He didn't know what they were going to do, did he? God, he hated it! Harry was right, they couldn't let them stay. They would get killed or arrested within seconds. Ginny, being human still, wouldn't suffer too much if Snape died. She would go into a severe depression that she most likely would never come out of but she wouldn't die. But Draco...

Draco was a mated vampire submissive. He would die writhing hours after Harry did. The same thing would happen if the baby were to die. If Draco died, Harry would survive maybe three days, in which he would not feed or sleep. Much like a human he would go into a depression, but unlike a human he would get aggressive. And then he would kill himself if he didn't get somebody else to do it first.

"I don't know what we are supposed to do!" Snape suddenly roared in frustration, startling Harry.

"Neither do I!" Harry roared back.

Snape paced a few times more and the stopped.

"You could do whatever it is you are planning sooner rather then later and then deny that you ever had anything to do with it." he suggested without any real enthusiasm.

"I plan to kill people, Snape, and I want people to know what will happen if you try to harm my family." Harry growled.

"Yes that's what I thought you would say." Snape grumbled.

Harry put his head in his hands and groaned. Suddenly he felt the effects of feeding Draco two times a day and once a night for nearly a month and not feeding properly himself.

"God, I'm so hungry I could suck an elephant dry!" he moaned miserably.

"I can imagine." Severus said and smiled slightly. "Kristiana drank a lot too. I almost couldn't feed myself."

"Who was Kristiana anyhow?" Harry asked. "You talk a lot about her but you never say who she was."

"She was my wife." Snape said bluntly.

"Your wife!" Harry almost roared in surprise. But Snape just nodded.

"Yes, she was. She was a vampire that my parent saw it fit to marry me to. I had yet to find Ginny so I did not object. I made it clear however that as soon as I found my mate I would leave the marriage without a second thought. Kristiana had found her mate. She was devastated when she was shipped over from France to London. She told me of her mate. A human man that worked in a jewelry shop she liked. I had him shipped over so they could be together." Snape broke off to gather the tears that were beginning to form in his throat. "I let them see each other, touch, kiss whatever they wanted. She was just my wife, not my mate. But to protect her mate, she made me impregnate her before he could. A month and a half in to the pregnancy she didn't want his blood anymore, only mine. Four months later she died in childbirth. She was to young." he said with a sad smile.

"To young?" Harry asked in confusion.

"She was merely twenty-two. It's uncommon for a vampire under a hundred and fifty to have a child. That is one of the reasons why Dumbledore wanted to give you a potion to make sure Draco got pregnant." Snape said calmly but he could sense Harry's worry for his mate. "Don't worry. Draco will be fine. He has you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but his seventeen. Kristiana was twenty-two!" Harry exclaimed.

"She was, she was also weak." Snape informed him in his usual calm voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman was standing in front of her master once again. The room was nearly empty this time. Only Voldemort, Wormtail and herself there. She was standing with her head bowed and her eyes on the floor. Wormtail was sitting on the floor beside his lord, like a pet dog.

"Ssso my sweet, what doesss your loversss tell you of our Golden Boy?" the Dark Lord asked calmly while petting Wormtail's head.

"They say he is spending a lot of time with Snape, my lord. There is a rumor that Ginevra Weasley is romantically involved with Snape as well, sire." she said not looking up from the floor once.

"Well, well. Sssemsss we have to have a talk with Ssseverusss, after all." Voldemort muttered more to himself then to the young woman or Wormtail.

"My lord, did you know that Potter and young Malfoy's child almost got aborted just a few short hours ago?" she asked slowly.

"WHAT!" he roared, bolting up from his seat and knocking Wormtail over as he went.

"There were Aurors sire, and Umbridge." she said quickly to make him understand that she could have done nothing to prevent it.

She had fallen to the floor and was curling up into a ball preparing to be Crucio-ed. The curse never came however. She looked up and saw her master in front of the big fireplace, pacing. She had never seen him do that before.

"It wasn't the old fool. He wants the child as much as I do. So who could have tip of Umbridge?" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he stopped and snapped his fingers. Immediately Lucius Malfoy appeared in the room with them.

"Did you or did you not, Lucius, tip Umbridge off and almossst get your grandchild killed?" Voldemort all but roared.

"No, Potter is the one who is pregnant. My son is _not _a submissive!" Lucius stubbornly said.

"Face it Luciusss! Your ssson happensss to be a sssubmisssive. _AND _he happensss to be carrying Harry Potter'sss child!" Voldemort informed him, his voice dripping of venom and loathing.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius said submissively. He knew better than to anger his lord more.

"Now, you will ssstop thisss ssstupid vendetta of yoursss and get your ssson here!" Voldemort hissed before he Crucio-ed the other man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was looking at Draco as he was reading a book in the library. Well, not really looking, more like studying him. Draco was getting sick of it. He glanced over at her before returning to his book again. She kept looking at him, following his every movement with her eyes.

"Will you stop it?" he yelled when his last nerve snapped.

Madam Pince hushed at him but he only glared back at her.

"Why are you like this?" she asked curiously.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded at her blunt question but also confused as to why she would ask that.

"Why are you acting like you are?" she said making her question clearer to him.

"I don't understand." Draco frowned.

"You act like you are dependent on Harry for everything, not just blood." she said seriously.

"That's the life of a pregnant vampire." Draco sighed and tried to turn back to his book but Hermione wouldn't let it go.

"You see, that it. That's the thing I don't get. Pregnant vampires aren't like you are. They are defensive against _everyone _and _everything_, well not their mates obviously. Harry shouldn't be able to defend you like he does. You shouldn't let him." she said frowning.

"What? Are you saying I'm not pregnant?" Draco asked horrified.

"No, I'm not saying that." Hermione said quickly. "But you're too clingy. You shouldn't be that clingy. You act like you think he's going to leave you for somebody else."

Draco felt his throat constrict at the very thought of Harry leaving him.

/Harry/ he said quietly through the bond.

Yeah, baby, I'm here. his mate said as soon as he had stopped talking.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the bushy haired girl in front of him.

"What exactly are you saying?" he asked slowly.

"Draco, you act like Harry hasn't bitten you for a long time. He hasn't, has he?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. BITE ME!

**BITE ME!**

Harry was about to leave Snape's chamber when the door opened and Draco ran into his arms. Harry gave a surprised grunt but didn't protest against the blonde's sudden need for contact. He held onto his mate tightly as he led him to the couch.

"What's wrong lovely?" Harry murmured against the blonde's ear.

Draco never got to answer him. Snape had swept up to them and pulled the blonde's hair away from the back of his neck. Draco protested loudly and fisted his hands in Harry's robe pulling himself closer. Harry didn't understand why Snape was looking at Draco's neck or why he looked so angry while doing so.

"When was the last time you bit Draco, Potter?" their professor asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Ummm... I don't remember professor." he said in a confused voice.

"Before we found out I was pregnant." Draco said quietly.

"You foolish boy!" Snape hissed angrily.

"What!" Harry roared and tried to stand but Draco's weight held him down.

"You have to feed from Draco on a regular basis or he will get more and more dependent on you. He's supposed to be quite defensive against others by himself, yet he keeps hiding behind you." Snape snapped.

"I don't understand, professor." Harry said frowning.

"Bite him and you'll see what I mean soon enough." Snape said turning around to face the fireplace.

"I can't bite him! He's pregnant! He needs the blood!" Harry protested hotly.

"He also needs to be able to defend himself! He will not if you do not feed!" Snape roared back over his shoulder.

"Please, just bite me." Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry stubbornly shook his head and pursed his lips like he was a two year old that didn't want to eat. Draco sighed deeply. This might not be as easy as he thought it would be. He gently turned Harry's face into his neck and waited. He felt Harry's breath against his skin getting deeper and irregular. It wouldn't be long now. He kissed and licked the patches of skin that he could reach from the angle he sat and soon Harry started to do the same with him. Ran his nose along his pulse point and licked the spot where he was going to bite.

"Bite me!" the blonde whispered softly and Harry did.

He sucked out the blonde's blood while said blonde moaned and whimpered under the intense pleasure. He started to move slowly against Harry but the raven haired vampire's grip on his waist tightened and held him still.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure when Draco's blood touched his tongue. His mate soon started to move against him but he held him still. A lot of things he was willing to share with Snape but not that. That was only for Draco and him. He eased off Draco's neck and kissed the blonde deeply. Snape had kept his back to them the whole time although Harry clearly could smell a faint arousal from Snape. He snickered against Draco's shoulder but didn't comment on it.

"Shall we go then?" Harry said cheerfully.

He felt stronger then he had felt in a long time. The blood had strengthened him and right now, all he wanted was to take his dragon to bed and have his wicked way with him. And Draco didn't seem to have anything against his train of thoughts because he smiled and nodded.

Snape didn't turn around when they left, Harry understood why and could only laugh quietly at the older vampire. Draco still seemed to be as submissive as he had been before he had fed from him but Harry figured it would take a while. He gently kissed Draco behind the ear and the blonde smiled weakly at him.

"You tasted good." Harry murmured against his ear and Draco shivered. "I had almost forgotten how good you taste."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly a month had gone by since Harry had fed from Draco for the first time since they got to know that he was pregnant. He now fed regularly from him, but Draco rarely spoke to him. He let Harry put his ear against his stomach and listen to the baby's heartbeat and he played with his dark locks while he did, but it went longer and longer between the times that he spoke. It worried Harry. Now, it had been going on for nearly a month and Christmas was coming up.

"Draco, why won't you talk to me?" Harry asked three day's before the Christmas holidays began.

They were lying on Harry's bed in the Tower. It was in the middle of the night but neither of them was asleep. Draco was laying there not saying anything while playing lazily with Harry's hair. When Harry spoke he looked down at his mate and tried to smile.

"No, Drake." Harry sighed in frustration. "Don't smile at me. Yell, scream at me, but _don't _smile!" he growled as he sat up.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked quietly.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong, why won't you talk to me?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with desperation.

"Nothing is _wrong_, Harry!" Draco snapped irritably.

"Then why aren't you talking? This is the first time in three days that you have said a single word!" Harry said a bit angrily.

"I've been thinking alright!" Draco said angrily.

Harry sighed again. He didn't want to fight. He was tired, he hadn't slept for two days while trying to figure out a way to get even with the Toad and Lucius without putting Draco in any danger. He hadn't figured it out yet. If he went after the Toad the ministry would know it was him and would most probably take Draco to hurt him. Much like Voldemort would do if he killed Lucius. God, his head hurt!

"What about?" he asked in a calmer voice than before.

"You." Draco said shortly.

Harry looked up at that. What could he be thinking that he thought he couldn't discuss with him? The question must have been as clear as daylight in his eyes because Draco actually smiled this time and caressed his cheek softly.

"You're not a murderer, Harry." he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled. He was a vampire, wasn't he? He was a natural born killer.

"You can't kill somebody just because they hurt you. You couldn't cast the Cruciatus on Aunt Bella, even though she killed Sirius. What makes you think you can go after Umbridge and my father when you couldn't hurt her? They have more backup than Bella will _ever _have in her life. I mean Father has The Fucking Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake!" Draco exploded.

Harry saw a lone tear make its way slowly down Draco's pale cheek and he caught it with his lips. It tasted so much like Draco. There was no other way to describe the taste, a salty version of Draco's blood.

"I don't want to lose you." Draco whispered as more tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Why on earth would you lose me, love? I don't plan on going anywhere." Harry murmured before he kissed Draco on the lips.

"If you send me to Godric's Hollow... If you do, it means you _are _going after them. And if you go and try to kill them, Harry, you won't come back to me." Draco cried quietly so he wouldn't wake the others.

"Shh..." Harry tried to sooth him with kisses and soft caresses. "I won't go, sweetheart."

"Yes you will!" Draco said hotly and tried to get out of bed but Harry pushed him down to the pillows again.

"No, I won't. Not yet. If she even looks at you wrong, I'll rip her throat out, though." he said against Draco's shoulder which made Draco smile.

"We'll stay away from her?" Draco asked gently and Harry nodded while putting his body to rest comfortably at Draco's side. "What about Dumbledore?"

Harry tensed at the question. He didn't know what to do about that old mad man. Something in the back of his mind had been nagging at him all year that something wasn't right about the Headmaster. He didn't know what it was or why he had the feeling, but something was defiantly off. He may be a meddling old fool, but he wasn't mad enough to even _try _and take a baby away from a vampire.

"When you are getting close, we'll go to Godric's Hollow and stay there until you and the baby are ready to face the outside world. As soon as you are, I'll take care of Dumbledore or we could disappear. Whatever strikes your fancy." He said after a long moment of silence.

"What about Voldemort?" Draco asked while starting to twine his fingers in and out of Harry's hair again.

"Fuck him. Well, not literally, you know what I mean." Harry grumbled sleepily.

Draco smiled at his sleepy mate. It looked as if everything would work out after all. He felt their child move inside him and Harry shifted at his side so his hand was resting over their child's movements.

"Sleep, love. Tomorrow we must go to class." Harry mumbled as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

"I will sleep, don't worry." Draco replied.

Draco's hand settled over Harry's on his stomach. He was getting big now. Harry would no longer lay on top of him after they've made love, and often took him when he was laying on his side instead of his back or on his hands and knees. When he was on his back Harry was afraid he would collapse over him and hurt the baby. When he was on his hands and knees his arms could give way and his weight would then hurt the baby, it was their experience that both his arms and legs sooner or later gave way when they were in this position. But when he was on his side there was no threat to the baby.

Draco smiled once again and slipped into sleep together with his mate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the Headmaster's office an old man sat looking at the desk in front of him. He needed to speak to his clan, and soon. The child would be born in two months time. The two vampires' would surely try and run away. They didn't understand that they couldn't though. They were too stubborn and to new to understand who he was. That he really wasn't the Headmaster at all. That he could find them wherever they tried to run.

A thrill woke the old man from his thoughts and he looked up at the phoenix that had made the noise.

"Not to worry Fawkes. You will see your master again soon." he soothed the trapped bird.

The chain around his right foot rattled when he stretched out his wings and gave another sad thrill.

Yes, soon he would leave Hogwarts with the baby and hide it away so the prophesy could not come true. He couldn't let it. Dumbledore hadn't seen that. That's why he was forced to take the old fools place at the school he called great. The old man made a face at the thought.

He would much rather be at home in his own realm, with his mate. But he wasn't, was he? No...! The elder's saw it fit that he took this role as he was so experienced. Damn, he missed his mate!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Another Prophesy

**Another Prophesy**

Draco sat in the Gryffindor Common Room looking as his mate and Ron played chess. Ron was winning of course. Harry never had been very good with tactics. He smiled as Harry cursed and Hermione absently told him off for it. The girl was bent over her books as usual. Draco just sat in his comfy chair looking at them. It was getting harder to move now when he was so far along and was content with just sitting in a chair watching.

His stomach started burning suddenly. It wasn't like it had been earlier in the pregnancy or when he wasn't pregnant, then it didn't sneak up on you. Then it gradually got worse until you couldn't stand it anymore and had to feed, but that could take days. Now it just came and he had to feed at once.

"Harry, Angel?" he said quietly so he wouldn't disturb the silence.

"Hmm?" he said, dragging his eyes away from the board on the table.

"It's late, let's go to bed?" he said rubbing his stomach where their child was rolling around.

Harry glanced at the clock. It really wasn't that late, only half past eight, but he knew that Draco became tired easily now. He sighed and stood just as Ron said checkmate.

"You win again Ron." Harry smiled. "Let's get to bed, love."

He helped Draco out of his chair and planted a kiss on his forehead. He held Draco close to his side as they went up to the dorm. It kind of bothered Harry that they had to share a room with the other boys but Draco didn't seem to mind as long as they were given privacy when they needed it.

They had barely made it to the bed before Draco grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his head to the side. Harry understood what he was doing and relaxed. He let Draco prepare his neck for the bite as he guided him to the bed. He sat down on it, propped against the headboard with Draco straddling his lap.

Draco, for some reason, didn't need to feed twice a day anymore. Well, not everyday. There were still days when Draco fed twice in one day but that wasn't very often. Now the problem was that sometimes he needed to feed during class and since he was pregnant he couldn't wait until after the class was over. This made the professors uncomfortable, all except Snape that is. Being a vampire himself he understood what they were going through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potions. Still not Harry's best class.

He was sitting beside Hermione splitting open small stone like capsules so he could get to the seeds inside. He could absently hear a cauldron hiss a few rows back but guessed that it was Neville who had messed it up again. He wasn't wrong. It was just that Draco was sitting in the desk in front of Neville.

Without a sound, Draco made his way over to Harry. He didn't participate in potions much anymore because of his pregnancy but Severus had assured him that it would be harmless this time. Rubbish! Nothing was harmless when Neville Longbottom was in the room!

Harry looked down at him when he pressed himself in front of him. Why would Draco stand in front of him when he was making a potion? Why would he be scared enough to seek his protection? He had bitten him not long ago hadn't he?

As Neville's cauldron began to hiss more and more, Draco clung a little tighter to Harry's robes. Snape seemed to have noticed this because he shouted clear across the classroom;

"You better bite him, Potter!"

Harry could only stare at the older vampire for a few moments. Then when he had regained his senses he pulled Draco tight against his chest. The cauldron exploded just as Harry sank his fangs into Draco's neck. Draco's wings came out on reflex and ripped his robe and shirt but he didn't care. He could feel his self-esteem come back to him as Harry drank more blood from him. His wings were no doubt so sticky from the potion that he wouldn't be able to fly for a week but it didn't burn so he wasn't really worried. He shouldn't be flying anyway.

When Harry drew back from him, he kissed Draco's nose, cheeks and forehead while murmuring apologies. Draco would have none of it however and silenced him with a kiss. When they separated again Harry saw that everybody in the classroom was staring at them, even Snape.

"What?" Harry spat and thought that everybody would just go back to what ever they had been doing before the explosion but they didn't. They kept staring at them. "What are you looking at?" he finally asked.

"Draco's kind of... glowing." Hermione said shrugging.

Harry held Draco at arms length and looked at him. And indeed he was glowing. His wings anyway. Harry cast a worried glace at Snape who shook his head to tell him that it wasn't dangerous. It just glowed.

"You made a light potion, Nev?" Seamus asked suddenly. "How could you manage that? The light potion doesn't even have any of the ingredients we were using today!" Everybody laughed at that, only Neville Longbottom could pull something like that off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he healthy?" Dumbledore asked the man who had polyjuiced himself to look like him.

"Yes, they are both very fine. The child is healthy and Draco is too far along to have a miscarriage." the other Dumbledore said.

"Why do you want the child? You never told me that. Only that it would be dangerous for all of mankind if it would be raised by its parents." the real Dumbledore said.

The fake Dumbledore sighed as pain rippled through his body. The potion was wearing off. The real Headmaster of Hogwarts watched as a quite attractive young looking man stood in front of him. He knew better then to judge him by his appearance though. This was a Vampire Elder, and a powerful one at that.

"Do you really want to know, old man?" the younger looking man asked.

"Don't give me that, you are far older that me!" Dumbledore protested childishly.

"Yes, I am." the Elder agreed. "You didn't answer my question; do you want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well, then make yourself comfortable for this may take a while." the Elder said and slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the cell like room they were currently in.

Dumbledore made himself comfortable on the mattress in the corner and waited for the Elder to begin his tale.

"It really started with a Prophesy, but let's save that until the end of the story. Did you know Lord Voldemort as a child?" the Elder asked.

"Not before his eleventh birthday, no." Dumbledore said, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"A shame. He was a sweet boy before he turned about five." the Elder said thoughtfully. "Couldn't harm a fly if he tried."

Now that Dumbledore just couldn't believe!

"Then something happened. A demon of sorts you could say." the Elder continued, ignoring the shocked look on Dumbledore's face. "We have kept this beast in a prison for several thousand years but somehow he got out, nobody knows how. And like the demon he is, he possessed a little boy's body. That little boy happened to be Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore stared at the vampire. Did he mean that Tom Marvolo Riddle once upon a time had been nice!

"Oh, yes. He was very nice. Which was why nobody understood what had happened to him. He was a five year old that was possessed by a demon and nobody in the Muggle orphanage could help him. The only reason we even know this thing is inside of him is his red eyes. A vampire who happened to cross his path on day saw them and told his Elder who told the rest of us. Now the Prophesy I mentioned earlier basically says; The child of the chosen one and a traitor shall be the darkness rebirth. So you see, we think that the child of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is this child that the Prophesy mentions. This means that Draco will be present when Harry destroys the Dark Lord and the demon that is inside of him will take up residence in their child." the Elder took a breath and looked up at Dumbledore. "Do you see now why we have to get the child away from them? We intend on giving it back to them as soon as the Final Battle is over." he finished, eyes fixed on Dumbledore's.

"Well, yes I see now. But I still don't consent to it. Harry would never let it happen." Dumbledore said confidently.

"Maybe, but we can't take that chance."


	24. Plan Making

**Plan Making**

Draco moaned quietly and stuffed his fist in his mouth so it wouldn't be heard too much. They hadn't put up silencing charms this time. Harry had been to enthusiastic to remember to put it up. And frankly, Draco didn't mind all that much. It made it more exciting to be aware of the fact that if somebody walked in they would be heard.

Harry held one of his thighs higher then the other so he could thrust more easily from their position on the side. Draco nearly screamed when Harry hit his prostate dead on but stopped himself before he made to much sound. Ron and Hermione were just down the stairs!

"Make some sounds, Dragon!" Harry begged and kissed his neck.

"No..." Draco breathed.

Harry growled and thrust hard into Draco's prostate making him let out a strangled cry. He caressed, kissed and pinched all of Draco's sensitive points to make him moan, scream, anything.

Draco was then reduced to a mindless puddle within minutes and made all those sounds that Harry loved. Not long after Draco had refused to make a sound he cried out his release loud enough to be heard all the way down to the dungeons.

"I love you, my Dragon." Harry said between kisses to Draco's neck.

Draco could not make a sound so he only nodded, still breathing hard from his orgasm. Harry pulled him tight against his chest and kissed his neck. His hands caressed Draco's belly and the small breasts that had developed and Draco moaned breathlessly.

"Go to sleep, it's getting late." Harry whispered and Draco nodded again.

Only moments after Draco had fallen asleep, and Harry was about to follow him, the door to the dorm was thrown open and in ran Hermione and Ron. Their entry startled Draco awake once more.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked as soon as the door closed behind him with a slam.

Draco looked somewhat confused but then when he understood what Ron was talking about he blushed furiously. Harry smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek. Then he pulled up the cover to hide his mate's belly from his friends.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean!" the redhead snapped angrily. His hormones were getting a little weird now and questioning him or getting him angry wasn't something you wanted to do, still Harry enjoyed it. "Why did Draco scream?"

"Oh, I enjoy making him scream when he comes." Harry said while looking into Draco's eyes, caressing his cheeks and smiling.

"Oh." Ron blushed and dragged the gaping Hermione from the room.

Harry kept smiling and caressing Draco's cheek until the blonde was once again asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, it was the 20th of February. And nearly Draco's due date. They were expecting the baby somewhere between February and March, and Draco was getting anxious. He wanted to go to Godric's Hollow with Harry and stay there until the baby was born. However, Dumbledore would not allow it. They knew the reason to this so really, they didn't pay it much attention.

Snape was also getting anxious. Ginny had begun cutting herself again but she wouldn't say why. And because she was a human, Snape could not make her like Harry could with Draco if he had a secret from him.

"Bloody hell, man!" Harry exploded when they were sitting down in his chamber not doing anything. "Just ask her!"

Draco was sitting very close to Harry with his hands on his big stomach. Harry glanced over at him and saw him plucking at his over-sized shirt for the thousandth time that day. He gently stilled the pale hands and kissed them. His hands went under Draco's shirt and caressed his belly gently while kissing Draco's jaw and neck.

"It'll be okay." he whispered in his ear. Draco only nodded in response.

"Why can't we go _now_, Harry?" Draco quietly asked, refusing to look at his mate.

"Because Dumbledore is breathing down our necks." Harry answered simply.

"I don't want to stay here. I want to go somewhere safe where I can have our baby in peace." Draco muttered a bit crossly.

"Take him away Harry. I'll deal with the old coot." Snape said irritably.

Harry smirked a little. "I'm sure you will." he said and then kissed Draco on the cheek. "Okay, we'll go."

Draco, who was to excited to hear that threw himself at Harry and let small kisses rain down on his face and neck.

"But I want Hermione and Ron to come too. They can look after you when I'm not there and they need a safe place as much as you do." Harry softly said as Draco stopped kissing him. The blonde reluctantly nodded.

"Good, when do you want to leave?" Snape asked cheerfully.

"As soon as possible." Draco said firmly and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Alright. You two go and inform the other two thirds of the Golden Trio that you will be going to Godric's Hollow come daybreak." Snape said and then shooed them of with the excuse that he needed to take care of everything before they left.

Harry and Draco went back to Gryffindor Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was, as always, sitting by the fire with her nose in a book while Ron was playing chess with one or the other. When Harry silently gestured for them to follow them up to the dorm Hermione got curious as to what he could want at this hour. The clock in the corner showed that it was almost past ten. Shouldn't Draco have passed out by now?

Anyway, they followed to two vampires up to the empty dorm and Harry closed and locked the door behind them.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"Do you guys have everything in your trunks?" he asked, ignoring Ron's question and raising Hermione's curiosity even more.

"Yes, of course." they said at the same time.

"Good. Shrink them and put them in your pockets." Harry instructed them. Ron did this right away so he wouldn't forget it.

"Why do we have to do that, Harry?" Hermione asked after a short while of silence.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at Draco who had gone out like a light as soon his head had hit the pillow.

"We are going to Godric's Hollow before dawn." the raven haired vampire explained without taking his eyes of his mate.

"What brought this on?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Draco's getting anxious. He'll probably have the baby within a few days and we both want him as far away from this school as possible when that happens. You two are coming because I want you to protect him when I can't. And I want you to be safe as well, so you don't have to protect him." Harry said softly so he wouldn't wake the blonde on the bed.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll protect him with my life, Harry, like you would. But I don't want you to make Ron promise you that. His magic is a bit off at times and he can cause more harm the good. And the baby, I don't want anything to happen to her." Hermione whispered in his ear so Ron wouldn't hear her. Harry nodded his understanding and hugged her back before letting her go.

"Get some sleep." he suggested, nodding in the direction of Ron's bed.

They nodded and walked over to it. Hermione slapped her hand over her forehead before running out of the dorm. Ron just looked after her.

"She forgot the trunk." Harry informed his friend.

"Oh, I see." Ron said before stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed.

Only moments after Harry heard Ron beginning to snore Hermione came in. She smiled him and gestured for him to lie down beside Draco while she stripped and crawled in beside Ron. Harry smiled back before closing the curtains around his bed and spelling an alarm so he and Draco would wake two hours before dawn. Enough time to get ready and wake the other two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. The Escape

**The Escape**

Harry gently kissed Draco awake. It was still dark but the stars had started to fade away. Draco didn't want to wake up. It was warm and comfortable in the bed. He didn't want to move. Harry smiled when he grumbled unhappily and turned away from Harry's lips who threatened to bring him to full awareness.

"Come on, Dragon. You have to get up now. It's almost time to go." He whispered in his mate's ear before kissing it.

Draco whined and batted him away with sleepy motions. Harry couldn't help but smile again. His mate could be so adorable sometimes. He knew he should get Draco out of bed and into the shower but the blonde didn't want to move. Harry's instincts told him to let the blonde rest in bed for as long as he liked. A pregnant vampire should rest when they were tired and Draco did look tired.

"You can sleep for as long as you like when we get to Godric's Hollow, baby. Right now you have to get up." Harry said, although a part of him screamed at him for waking his mate.

"You promise?" Draco asked groggily and turned to him again.

Harry smiled again. "Yes, baby. As long as you want." Harry promised.

Draco grumbled and whined a little more while he got out of bed and followed Harry into the shower. Harry started to gently kiss and caress Draco's body to make up for waking him. Of course this made the shower longer than he had planed for from the beginning but Hermione and Ron would still have time to get ready if he woke them now.

He reluctantly pulled away from his now post-orgasmic mate and pulled a fluffy towel around him. Draco smiled sleepily at him as he rubbed him dry with the towel. Harry then pulled a towel around his own waist before leading Draco out into the dorm again.

He told Draco to dress while he woke up the other two. Draco nodded silently and Harry walked over to Ron's bed where Hermione and the pregnant redhead were tightly wrapped in each other. He gently shook Hermione's awake. There was no use trying to wake Ron up without yelling him in the ear so he would leave that to Hermione.

He smiled at her when she opened her eyes and blushed. He still wore nothing but a towel.

"Time to get up, 'Mione." he whispered and she nodded.

When Harry turned back towards his own bed he saw Draco sitting leaning on the headboard asleep once again. He shook his head. The blonde must really be tired if he fell asleep that fast which meant that he was close to the birth and that it was a good thing that they were leaving Hogwarts.

Harry got himself dressed first before he leaned into Draco and started to kiss and nibble on his neck. That made the blonde wake up with a moan.

"It's time to get dressed sweetheart." Harry whispered in Draco's ear which made him shiver.

"Yeah, you said that already." mumbled Draco before he captured Harry's lips with his own.

Harry moaned quietly into the kiss before he forced himself to draw away from his delectable mate.

"Not now, Draco. We don't have time." he whispered.

He helped his mate to put on his cloths. Warm ones. It may be February but it was still cold and Draco couldn't afford to get sick. They may not feel the cold but that didn't mean they couldn't get sick because of is. Not feeling the cold just made it possible for them to work in the coldest of weather without a problem.

"I love you." Harry whispered to his mate as he fastened a heavy cloak around Draco's shoulders.

"Love you to." Draco responded and Harry kissed him.

Hermione and Ron joined them, arms around each other.

"How do we do this?" Ron asked quietly so he wouldn't disturb the boys who still were asleep.

"Hermione goes under the cloak with Draco. You and me... wing it." he shrugged.

"Wing it?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yes." Harry said seriously.

"Oh great, what if we meet Dumbledore?" Hermione asked a little too loudly.

Draco had been dozing against Harry's chest, not particularly interested in what was said, startled at Hermione's loud voice. This made Harry smile and kiss him. Draco didn't respond to the kiss. He was in to much of a shock over Hermione's words. Yes, what if they met Dumbledore?

"Me and Ron will handle him if he comes along." Harry said just as much to Hermione as to Draco even if he never took his eyes from Draco's.

Harry took out his father's old cloak and draped it over Draco's shoulders. Hermione came and slid under the cloak as well. Harry kissed Draco again before he covered his head with the cloak.

"Stay wake now Dragon." he whispered as he opened the door to the Common Room.

"Yes, mum." he heard Draco say from just behind him and he had to smile again.

The walk through the castle went without mishap until they came to the Entrance Hall. Harry had taken the Marauder's Map with him to make sure they didn't meet anybody they didn't want. However, he didn't see anybody nearby the stairs to the dungeons and yet there was somebody there.

Dumbledore.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?" he asked in a silky voice.

"No sir." Harry said quickly before Ron could say anything. "We are just going down to professor Snape for a talk."

"At this hour?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline.

"He is up sir, and I really need to talk to him." Harry said with a shrug.

"How do you know he is up, Mr. Potter?"

"He's a vampire sir." Harry said as if it explained everything.

"Ah, yes. Very well then, Harry." Dumbledore said with mock cheerfulness.

Harry led Ron, Hermione and Draco down to the dungeons. He looked back up the stairs to where Dumbledore was, and saw him looking down at them. He got an uneasy feeling when he met those sparkling blue eyes. He had gotten it for a long time now. He didn't like it.

He put his arm around Ron's waist and pulled him in close. Ron didn't resist but he got a little disgusted face at the thought of being this close to his best mate.

"Something's wrong with Dumbledore." Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron shivered, but not in the way that Draco used to do when Harry whispered in his ear, this was pure disgust at being sexually close to Harry. And Harry understood him. He wasn't too thrilled about it either and Draco was probably trying really hard not to start screaming. Harry separated from Ron as fast as he could, which was right outside Snape's door. It slid open to revile Snape fully dressed and waiting for them.

Harry held open the door for the others and then closed it behind himself. As soon as the door closed Draco drew the cloak off his body and turned away from Harry. That might not be such a good idea. If he didn't want to talk to Harry then why take of the cloak? Keeping it on would have made it clear that he didn't want to talk to him.

Harry didn't care though. He walked up close to Draco and wrapped his arms around his chest. Draco tried to push him away but Harry wouldn't let go of him.

"Let _go_!" Draco suddenly screamed, which caused Harry to let go of him in sheer surprise.

"Draco, love, what's the matter?" Harry asked gently, not willing to make his mate more upset then he already was.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_!" Harry winced at Draco's high pitched voice but didn't try to stop him. "Did you or did you not, Harry James Potter, cuddle with _Weasley _in the hallway! You obviously don't love me as much as _him_!" The blonde pointed an accusing finger at Ron.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, then it occurred to him what Draco meant. "No!" both he and Ron said quickly.

Hermione, who had been standing quiet in the corner together with Snape so far, quietly stepped forward when the boys denied their involvement.

"Is that why you said what you said that day, Harry?" she asked so quietly that the raven haired youth almost missed it.

"Said what? When?" he asked, once again confused.

"When we found out Ron was pregnant! You said that two wizards only could have a son, but that is not true, is it? At first I just thought you hadn't paid attention in class when you went in muggle school. But now it makes sense." she said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in frustration.

"Male chromosomes, Harry! XY! Women chromosomes, XX! Men can have both girls and boys! You said that only to protect yourself didn't you? Just so Draco and I wouldn't find out that you had slept with Ron!"

Harry was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what Hermione was accusing him of. Sleeping with Ron? Why would he do that? When he had Draco? Why would he even think of it? He told them as much but only received glares from Hermione and Draco.

Dray, I didn't, I swear it... he begged in his mind but Draco didn't respond.

"I swear to you _all_ that Ron and I never slept with each other!" Harry tried again out loud.

Draco finally looked him in the eyes again.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he asked quietly and sadly.

In response Harry opened his mind to Draco completely and carefully drew him in among his memories. He felt his mate search among the somewhat chaotic memories in Harry's head. When Draco couldn't find any other memories with Ron that involved sex, he drew back. He believed Harry hadn't slept with Ron now, but Hermione had sounded so sure...

"I'm so sorry!" Draco cried and threw himself in Harry's arms.

"It's okay, baby." Harry murmured in Draco's ear while he held him tightly.

Hermione didn't seem convinced but they could take care of that later. Right now they needed to go.

Ron and Hermione went through the floo first, then Harry sent Draco through with the promise to be right behind him. However, when Draco disappeared Harry turned to Snape.

"Something's wrong with Dumbledore." he said and the older man gave him a calculating look.

"No I doubt very much that it's something wrong with that old man. It's the old man that is currently sitting in his office that I'm worried about." Snape said seriously before he waved with his hand in the direction of the fireplace to make the shocked Harry go.

"Wait, what about Gin?" Harry suddenly asked.

"She will go through tomorrow night." Snape said simply.

"Why can't she come now?" Harry asked, still shocked over Snape's comment about Dumbledore.

"Because she'll get an owl tomorrow from Ron saying that she needs to come home. Everybody will think that you, Draco, Ron and Hermione went late last night or early this morning to go to the Burrow. Ginny, when she gets the owl, will come down here and floo to Godric's Hollow. Now hurry up, the connection is about to close." Snape snapped.

Harry smiled slightly at the older vampire and threw floo-powder into the fireplace, calling out his destination, before disappearing in the emerald flames.


	26. Time

**Time**

As soon as Harry fell out of the fireplace at Godric's Hollow the connection to Hogwarts closed so nobody would be able to follow them. Draco also nestled himself close to Harry with his head on the dark haired vampire's shoulder. Harry, who was still on the ground, put his arms around Draco and held him tightly. He still couldn't believe that Draco and Hermione thought Ron and he had slept together.

/I told you I'm sorry/ Draco said poutingly without looking at Harry.

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and hugged him tighter. It didn't matter really. Draco was sorry and it was no point in making a fuss over it now. Draco yawned and drew Harry's attention back to earth. He suddenly remembered that he had to drag Draco out of bed and the guilt came back all over again.

You tired baby? He asked and kissed the blonde's forehead gently.

Draco yawned again and nodded. Harry smiled at his half shut eyes and lazy smile. He got up from the floor and lifted Draco's surprisingly light weight into his arms. As he walked out of the room he glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the couch.

"Ginny's coming tomorrow and I bet Snape is coming with her, so you two better have stopped fighting by then!" he said sternly and then walked out of the room.

He had no idea where he was going, but as long as the room had a bed, he really didn't care if it was meant for them or not. He pushed open a big oak door and saw that it led to a bedroom. He nodded, pleased that he had found one so fast.

He walked into the room and put Draco down on the bed. The blonde was already asleep. Harry smiled and waved his wand over his mate so his clothes disappeared. Draco whined a little at the cold air and Harry pulled up the covers over him so he wouldn't be cold. Then he took off his own clothes and climbed into the bed beside Draco.

The blonde immediately curled around Harry. His head just above Harry's heart, a fist on his stomach and a leg thrown over Harry's. But the other vampire didn't mind. He liked to have his mate this close. So he could smell his scent and hold him, hear him breathe. And of course, he could protect him more easily when he was this close. He didn't have to run across the house when he felt like something was wrong.

Harry was soon asleep again, lulled by Draco's breathing and scent. He dreaded what tomorrow might bring, but that was tomorrow. There was no point in worrying about it now. Not now when he had his mate safe in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up suddenly. He sat up quickly and looked around the room to try and see what had woken him but he couldn't see anything that was amiss. Then a whimpering sound drew his attention to the blonde by his side. He was sweating, his hair stuck to his forehead and a pained moan was heard from low in his throat. It didn't really occur to Harry that his mate was dreaming until he saw his eyes moving wildly under his eyelids. For a second he had thought he was going into labor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Dream...

It began peaceful enough. He and Harry were lying on one of the couches in the living room at Godric's Hollow. Harry was slowly caressing his big stomach as their child kicked. He saw that the blonde in Harry's arms was almost asleep and Harry was whispering something in his ear. The on looking Draco smiled slightly he could tell that Harry was once again whispering sweet words to him about how everything would be alright.

Then suddenly Severus Snape fell out of the fireplace. The Draco on the couch was now asleep and didn't wake by the sudden and rather loud entrance of his Godfather.

"It's time." was all Snape said as a greeting. "I recommend that you wake him now and say your goodbyes because the Dark Lord is moving fast in this direction." said the onyx eyed man more calmly then he surely felt.

"How did he find out where we were?" Harry asked as he gently maneuvered Draco so he was lying more comfortable.

"I don't know. It most probably is a student who is a Death Eater. There are rumors going around you know." Snape pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Harry said quietly. "I just wish they could wait a while longer."

"I know you do." Snape agreed with a nod. "Draco will be safe here with Granger, Weasley and Gin."

Harry nodded.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Snape inclined his head and walked out of the living room to leave Harry and Draco alone.

Then the scene changed.

They now were somewhere with wild forest all around them. Draco could see Harry with his wand raised against the Snake Faced Bastard himself. Voldemort. And all around them other Death Eaters were fighting Order members so it was really hard to hear much of what was going on.

"...da Keda...!" he heard Voldemort hiss.

He knew it was a dream, that it wasn't really happening but he felt tears well up in his eyes as the green light of the Killing Curse shot towards his mate. He cried out when Harry fell to the ground, dead.

...End Dream...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shook Draco again when he cried out. Then the blonde's eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning them to Harry. When he saw that Harry was alive and well, he threw his arms around his Dom and started to cry.

"You were dead! I saw you!" he cried into Harry's neck.

Harry was dumbfounded at first when Draco threw his arms around his neck and started to cry. Then he came back to his senses and wrapped his arms securely around his small mate and held him tightly.

"Shh, Dragon. It was just a dream. Nothing to be scared of I promise." he soothed the distressed sub.

It took a while, but finally Draco calmed down and went back to sleep.

"It wasn't just a dream." he mumbled just before he fell asleep. Harry never got a chance to answer him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, or by lunch time really, Harry and Draco got out of bed. Draco had grumbled about vampires that didn't keep their promises but followed Harry to the kitchen anyway. It wasn't very hard to find. The house elf's had already started lunch so it was just had to follow the smell. And following the smell of food was something Draco was very good at in his pregnant state.

In the kitchen sat Ginny, together with Ron and Hermione. The bushy haired girl was still glaring at Ron, Harry noticed. But he just shook his head at his friend's narrow mindedness and sat down by the table. Ginny smiled at them and Ron muttered something that sounded like a greeting, Hermione just raised her hand at them.

"Where is Severus?" Harry asked Ginny.

Gin raised an eyebrow at the use of her mate's first name but said nothing. She shoved the last of the sandwich down before answering.

"He's talking to the Order members about what You-Know-Who is up to. He probably won't be here until tonight." she said with a shrug.

Harry felt Draco tense next to him when Ginny mentioned Voldemort and he frowned. Why would Draco be like that just from the mention of the Dark Lord? He had never been before, so why now? He leaned over and kissed Draco's neck gently.

"It's alright, baby." he whispered to Draco so only he could hear him.

Draco made a mewling sound and turned his head towards Harry's. They kissed and Harry tried to reassure Draco. To his surprise, Draco didn't seem to be content with just a kiss. The pregnant vampire stood from his chair and straddled Harry's lap facing him. Harry kissed him once again before the blonde buried his face in his neck.

"What's with him?" Hermione asked like Draco wasn't even there. "Haven't you bitten him in a while or something?"

"I'm not sure." Harry murmured as he nuzzled the skin behind Draco's ear and ran his hands up and down his back softly.

"He looks scared, man." Ron pointed out around a mouthful of cereal.

Harry just nodded and continued to attempt to reassure his mate. He had forgotten the food that occupied the table in favor of comforting his blonde mate. He really did look scared. But Harry couldn't figure out why. Why would Draco be scared when Harry was so close by? Didn't he believe that Harry would protect him? Then it hit him. Draco wasn't scared of Voldemort. He was scared that he would lose Harry if, _when_, he went after Voldemort.

He kissed Draco's neck again, pushing his nose against the skin to smell the blood underneath. It calmed him and he knew Draco liked it as well because of the shivers running down his back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while for Harry and the others to get Draco to eat something, but after they had all eaten Harry carried Draco out to the den. The blonde was unwilling to let go of Harry and protested even when Harry rearranged him so he could carry him more comfortably and not accidentally harm their child. And then he protested further when Harry shifted him again when they sat down in the couch.

"Shh, Dragon. I ain't leaving." Harry soothed him softly and Draco latched onto him again.

The blonde whimpered in distress and Harry desperately tried to soothe him. Ginny quietly walked into the room and without saying as much as a word, she handed him a small phial with a blue-ish potion inside. She smiled at him and gave Draco's head a kiss before disappearing out the door again.

Harry gently made Draco drink the potion in the hopes of him calming down or going to sleep so he wouldn't hurt the child with his anxiousness. It really wasn't good for the baby for him to be this upset. He gently told the blonde this but Draco only whimpered in response and burrowed closer to Harry.

When Draco had taken the potion and had settled down some, Harry started to murmur sweet nothings in his ear. Draco choked back a sob and started to slowly go to sleep.

It wasn't until three hours later when Draco was totally asleep, that the fire roared to life. Draco wasn't disturbed, thank the Gods, when Snape stepped through the emerald flames.

"It's time." Snape said in way of greeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. The Battle

**The Battle**

"It's time." Snape said by way of greeting. "I recommend that you wake him now and say your goodbyes because the Dark Lord is moving fast in this direction." said the onyx eyed man more calmly then he surely felt.

"How did he find out where we were?" Harry asked as he gently maneuvered Draco so he was lying more comfortable.

"I don't know. It most probably is from a student who is a Death Eater. There are rumors going around you know." Snape pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Harry said quietly. "I just wish they could wait a while longer."

"I know you do." Snape agreed with a nod. "Draco will be safe here with Granger, Weasley and Gin."

Harry nodded.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Snape inclined his head and walked out of the living room to leave Harry and Draco alone.

Harry gently shook Draco awake. As soon as the blonde saw his face and sad eyes he knew what had happened. He shook his head violently, trying to deny the truth. Harry's hands came up and gently stopped his movements, cradling his face in his hands and smiling softly at him.

"No." Draco moaned and tried to start to shake his head again but Harry's hands kept him from it.

"Yes, Draco." he said softly while mentally cursing Draco's ability to read him.

"You can't go." Draco said, desperately trying to hold back tears.

Harry kissed him then. Urgently and roughly. Draco responded to it as tears started to slide down his cheeks. Harry held him so tightly and suddenly, for the first time in almost six months, Draco wished they weren't having a baby as his big stomach got in the way all the time. Keeping him from feeling Harry completely.

One of Harry's hands snaked down from his cheek and rested on the swell of his stomach and Draco cried harder, kissed him deeper.

"I have to go." Harry gasped as they pulled away from each other.

"No, Harry, please! Stay with me." he begged, resting his forehead against Harry's and taking his hands in his own smaller ones, holding as tight as he could without hurting him. He really didn't want to let him go.

"I can't, you know that. What would our child think of me if I didn't fight?" he asked gently.

"That you valued your family more than a stupid fight!" Draco cried.

Harry swallowed thickly. He didn't want to go, but he had to. His throat was now burning with tears that threatened to burst forth like Draco's had. He held them down though. He had to be strong for Draco.

"Dragon, baby, don't cry." he whispered gently.

"What am I suppose to do, Harry? Answer me that, Angel, and then I won't cry." Draco said, furiously wiping tears from his face.

Harry gently helped him with the end of his sleeve.

"You don't have to, because you know I'll be back." Harry said with a small smile.

"I don't know that! You might die out there!" Draco cried, remembering his dream.

"I won't." Harry promised him and kissed him softly.

He got off the sofa but Draco remained, still crying. Harry kissed him one last time before walking over to the door Snape had exited from before.

"Harry!" Draco suddenly cried when his hand was on the doorknob.

Harry turned to him and smiled softly at him.

"I love you." the blonde whispered.

"I love you too, Dragon." Harry smiled and disappeared out the door.

Draco broke down in tears again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't fair that he had to do this. He might never meet his child, his mate might die before he even had the baby and all of this because of a crazy madman. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it any less hard.

He went into the kitchen where everybody was assembled. Snape had Ginny in his lap. She was in much the same state that Draco was in. Red-eyed and crying, refusing to let go of Snape's robes. Hermione and Ron were looking at them with sympathy while clinging to each other.

"'Mione?" he asked quietly. She turned her eyes on him. "Could you...?" his voice broke and he gestured towards the room Draco was in. "He's upset." he said quietly.

"Of course, Harry." she said, standing up and walking over to him. "He'll be safe. We'll look after him." she said as she passed him. He only nodded in response.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco barely looked away from the fireplace as Hermione walked into the room. She was making another attempt to comfort him, he was sure.

Harry and Severus had been gone for what felt like days, though Draco thought it must only be hours. Hermione had come in to comfort him shortly after Harry had left him. He hadn't even acknowledged her existence at the time. She had told him that Harry would come home soon and in a few days they would be holding their child in their arms. He didn't need to worry. Harry could take care of himself.

As much as Draco hated to admit it, he wasn't sure Harry could. He was still so young as a vampire, much like Draco himself was, and hadn't learned to control every power he had. They couldn't even sense other vampires yet. Not those who didn't want to be found anyway. Older vampires, like Severus, could though. But unlike _really_ old vampires it took some time for Severus to find vampires that tried to hide their identities.

Hermione sat beside him on the couch and gently caressed his cheek. He didn't respond. She sighed in frustration.

"You and Ginny could spend some time together. You act the same so maybe you can comfort each other." she sighed and got up from the couch again.

"It's a mate thing, Granger. You should know this." he said quietly, not taking his eyes from the flames.

"I don't know, so why don't you enlighten me?" she asked a bit sharply.

Draco looked down at his stomach and didn't say anything. His hands slid in under his shirt and crossed defensively over his child. If he moved his hands and closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was Harry's hands and not his own.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" she asked softer this time.

"It feels empty." he said simply and sadly just as she was about to walk out.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Our heart. It feels empty. A sub isn't supposed to be separated from his or her Dom for the first year. It's so the bond can stabilize and become stronger. That's one of the reasons why I didn't like to have classes away from Harry." he explained softly.

"What happens if you are separated during the first year?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'll be quite clingy again if Harry comes back. Doesn't matter if he bites me or not, I'll be afraid he'll leave me again." Draco said.

"Your child?"

"He misses his daddy." Draco smiled crookedly. "He's going to try and kick himself out once he realizes Harry isn't here anymore."

"Realize?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes. Not consciously of course, but he'll know something's missing. Did you know Harry use to lie on my stomach and listen to his heartbeat?" The girl shook her head. "Well, he did and the baby could sense him, _hear_ him, as well. He'll miss his presence just as much as I will."

"You seem sure that it's a boy." Hermione stated and smiled when she saw Draco's hands slide affectionately over his big belly under his shirt.

"Yes, and he'll be a seer as well." Draco mumbled.

"A seer? How do you know!" she exclaimed.

"From time to time I tap into his powers when I'm asleep and I see things. Thing that haven't happened yet. Last night I saw..." Draco's voice broke and he shook his head to try and force back tears. "I saw Harry. And Voldemort. At the Final Battle." he choked out.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly. Maybe he would feel better after talking about it?

"Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at Harry and he died. Then Harry woke me up and I didn't see anything else. I was hysterical. It seemed so real. Almost touchable. Harry kept saying it was just a dream. 'It was just a dream, Draco. Don't worry. It was just a dream'." The blonde choked again.

Hermione's jaw fell to the floor and she stared at Draco. Their child, Draco's and Harry's child was going to be a seer. She couldn't believe it! Then something that Trelawney had once said popped up in her head.

"You do know that the future isn't written yet? Every thing we do affects it so it's very possible that Harry will come out of this alive." she said.

Draco looked up at her and gave her a half smile.

"Maybe." he agreed.

He would make sure Harry came back. He had seen the place where the Battle would take place. It wasn't far from Godric's Hollow, you could see the clearing from the nursery that was attached to Harry's and his bedroom. It wasn't far, he could make it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was standing in front of Voldemort with his wand at the ready. Voldemort was sneering at him but Harry just calmly met his gaze, not flinching once. Inside, however, he was wishing he was still in Godric's Hollow with Draco. If he turned he could still see the house, although it was only he and Snape that could really see it. The old wards that made the house unplotable were still there and the only reason why Voldemort knew where it was, was Wormtail. He was still the Secret Keeper. Why hadn't they thought of that!

"Well, well Potter. I never thought we actually would get here. I thought that maybe Lucius would kill you before I got to you. It would be a pity wouldn't it?" the Dark Lord sneered at him.

"Yes it would Tom." Harry answered and rolled his eyes at Voldemort's slowness. Why didn't they just fight? Why did he insist that they _talk_?

"Very well then. Say hello to your parents for me." Voldemort said and raised his wand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pushed his way through the fighting Death Eaters and Order Members on in the clearing towards the middle, moving towards the middle where Harry and Voldemort. They were firing curses at each other but not very bad ones, they weren't deadly although some of them hurt quite a bit. Slashing curses, cutting jinxes and the Dark Lord shot some curses that Draco didn't know.

As he got close enough for the two men to hear him if he screamed, he saw Harry fall to his knees after a particularly bad cutting curse called _Sectumsempra_. Thank God vampires healed fast or Harry might have bled to death. And as Harry still was on his knees, Voldemort started to say the killing curse.

"NO!" Draco screamed.

The ones who were fighting near him stopped mid motion and Voldemort turned his gaze from Harry to Draco.

Harry cast a glace behind himself and saw his sub there. He gritted his teeth. Why hadn't Draco stayed at the house? But hey, maybe he could take advantage of Draco's appearance anyway. Voldemort was focused on the blonde behind him and didn't really pay any attention to Harry. The raven haired boy shook his head lightly at his foolishness. No wonder he had been defeated by a one year old. He let himself get distracted far too easily.

Slowly so as to not get any attention back on himself, Harry raised his wand and aimed it at Voldemort's heart.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and green light shot from his wand towards the Dark Lord before Tom could react.

The pale body of Tom Marvolo Riddle fell to the ground with a dull thud. Harry was hurting after the last spell Voldemort had shot at him but he had to make sure Draco was okay. He turned slowly and immediately had his arms full of a frightened vampire sub. He tried to calm him with soft whispers and caresses but it was hard when your chest hurt so much that you rather bend over and try and breathe through it.

"It's over, love." he mumbled reassuringly to his blonde sub.

"No, not yet." Snape said from somewhere beside them.

Harry turned back towards Voldemort's body and saw a black mist rise from it. Slowly it began to take to form a body. But this was much bigger then Tom's had been. It looked down on Harry and Draco with disgust, through the holes in the mist that were his eyes. Harry tried to shield Draco with his body while slowly backing them towards the trees.

"Your child could have been great! He could have been my next vessel!" the mist said in anger.

Its voice was hollow and low. Much like Voldemort's had been, but without the hissing. It floated towards them on an imaginary wind and Harry backed Draco further away. He couldn't let this thing get his child and mate. He just couldn't.

"You won't be allowed to keep it anyway! If the Ministry doesn't take it from you then Dumbledore will! You are fools for trusting him!" it roared as it advanced on them.

"He might be and old manipulative coot, but Dumbledore is a great man!" Harry snarled at the mist.

How was he supposed to fight this? How do you fight mist? Air?

But before Harry could really think of an answer to these questions the mist got angrier. It roared in anger and with a strong wind from behind, it swooped down towards them.

Instinctively Harry got his wings out to protect Draco. His blonde love was holding onto his back as tight as he dared, but suddenly he was pulled away roughly by someone. Who ever it was, Harry was going to thank them later. The mist had to much speed to slow down or change direction and was coming directly at Harry, who stood his ground.

"Harry!" Draco screamed when the black mist collided with his mate.

Harry fell to the ground. To the world he looked dead, but Draco knew better. He tried to get away from the strong arms holding him to be able to get to his mate's fallen form but the arms tightened and held him where he was.

"Let me go! He's alive! We can't just leave him! Let me go!" he screamed in despair as tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

"Shh, young one. He'll be alright. Your mate has a strong spirit." the man who was holding him said.

Draco let his legs give out and he slid to the ground, crying. The man who had held him put his hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't try and get to Harry. It wasn't fair, in Draco's opinion. Why wasn't he allowed near his mate? His Dom?

"You will see in a few seconds, young one." the man said from above him, like he had read his mind.

Draco looked up at the man. He was tall, strong and totally vampiric. He had long black hair and his eyes held thousands of years within them. Draco guessed he sat at the council, but what could the council want them?

He turned his eyes back to Harry when he heard a sound from him. He was shaking. His eyes were open but only the whites were seen. Draco once again tried to get to him but was held back by the older vampire, and Snape's stern glare.

"Let's move him to the house, shall we? I'm sure he will be more comfortable in his own bed than out here on the ground." Snape said and cast a levitating spell on Harry's convulsing body.


	28. Wake up

strong center **Wake up** /strong /center 

"What's wrong with him!" Draco screamed as they passed through the Hospital Wings doors at Hogwarts.

"I'm not sure, Draco!" Snape roared for the fifth time in less then ten minutes.

Draco was following Snape who was levitating Harry's body in front of him. Then suddenly two hands on his shoulders stopped him. He turned and saw the vampire that had stopped him from going to Harry on the battlefield standing there.

"You must wait here. You can't do anything for him now." the Elder said gently.

Draco wanted to protest, but all his life he had been taught that the Elder's always knew what was best. They always did the right thing for their charges. So Draco just stood there watching him as he pushed past him and into the Hospital Wing to try and save what wasn't his to save.

Harry was Draco's mate. Harry wasn't supposed to be in there! He was supposed to be at Godric's Hollow with Draco and spend the day in bed. Just lying there listening to their baby's heartbeat and talking to him. His Dom wasn't supposed to be in a hospital bed.

Draco looked around in the room that he was in. The waiting room that really wasn't in use anymore because nothing really bad ever happened anymore. Or didn't before today.

He waddled over to one of the old looking armchairs and sat down and began to cry. It wasn't fair. He might loose Harry. How would he survive without Harry? How em _did_ /em he survive without Harry?

Draco's thoughts drifted to the dream he'd had about the blue nursery. How could he have been alive if Harry had been dead? Child or no child, a sub never lasted long without their Dom.

Draco's brow furrowed as he thought about it. Maybe Harry wasn't dead, but in the same state as he was in now. In a coma. That would really be just as bad as him being dead but it would keep Draco alive.

It was with that thought in his mind that Draco broke down crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

em _Harry was in a dark room, looking around in confusion. He could feel a wind blow by every once in a while and he heard whispers from the dark._

_"To old..."_

_"Stubborn..."_

_Sometimes it felt like a hand caressed his back, his stomach and arms. He swatted it away and heard chuckles._

_"Give it up... Harry." the voice from the dark said._

_"Fuck you!" Harry responded angrily._

_"So stubborn! You will give in to me, Harry."_

_"Never!"_ /em 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape watched as Harry began to writhe on the bed as if in pain. He heard him moan Draco's name but it was too soon for the sub to come in yet. They weren't sure what was happening to the boy on the bed. He knew that whatever it was, Draco would help him in his struggle more than any medication. Of course, being the medi-witch she was, Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to let Draco in until she knew exactly what was wrong.

"For God's sake, woman!" Snape suddenly spat. "Let me get Draco so the boy at least has some chance of surviving!"

The nurse huffed and stopped in her activities for a few seconds to look at him.

"Do not tell me how to treat my patients, professor!" she snapped angrily.

"I'm telling you how to treat a young vampire who needs his mate!" Snape snapped back at her.

"You should listen to him, Madam." the Elder said from the door where he had been standing for quite some time now.

"If he comes in, he won't let me do anything! I won't be able to help him properly!" the nurse protested.

"He will not." the Elder said calmly. "If we tell him he will only be there. He will not stop you from casting spells as long as they are to help the young one and not harm him."

"I would never harm a patient!" Madam Pomfrey said outraged.

"I know that, Poppy. Now can we get the moaning blonde in here, em _please _/em !" the Potions Master said impatiently.

"Fine! Let him in!" the nurse huffed and turned back to her patient.

The Elder opened the door and in fell Draco. The older vampire caught him before he touched the ground. The blonde looked up at him with huge gray eyes before turning to Snape. The professor glared at him mildly. He understood why the young vampire had been right outside the door. He would have done that, and lots more, if it was Ginny in that hospital bed.

Draco didn't wait for an explanation from any of the adults; he went over to the bed as soon as the Elder let him go. He tenderly pushed the hair out of Harry's eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Dragon..." Harry said faintly and Draco almost stopped breathing.

"I'm here Angel." he said and kissed Harry's lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

em _Harry could feel Draco next to him, his lips against his forehead and lips. He whispered his name, silently begging his mate to bring him out of this dark place._

_The touches began again. The voice whispered things that he really didn't want to remember. Like the night Sirius died. That he would never see his child, his son, grow up because he would never be able to leave this place._

_"I will to!" Harry said angrily._

_"No, you won't. I will kill you before you get a chance to fight back!"_

_Harry turned around in the direction the voice came from. The only thing he could see though was a light far away. It looked like the sun was about to rise. He watched as the light got stronger and stronger, lighting up his surroundings._

_He turned when the "sun" had chased away the darkness. He was in a place that looked like a valley. But it wasn't green. Everything, even the rocks on the ground looked like they were falling apart. The grass on the ground under his feet was black and as he moved his feet it turned into ash. On the hill in front of him he saw something that looked like a human come towards him. His vampire senses told him it wasn't a human though._

_When the person, or thing, came within speaking range Harry said;_

_"Where are we?"_

_"My home world. This is where I was created and destroyed." the thing said with disgust._

_"And who may I ask are you?" Harry asked. He had a distinct feeling he knew this thing from somewhere._

_"I am the essence of Lord Voldemort." the thing said and bowed._

_Harry didn't quiet understand but he didn't say anything. He knew he would have to fight this thing to fully win over Voldemort._

_"You are quite a stupid little human, aren't you?" the thing said._

_"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not human." Harry said, not really looking at the thing. "What are you?"_

_"I'm am what the vampires call a possessive demon." the other said calmly._

_"And to defeat you I have to...?"_

_"Kill me in my own world. Nobody has come this far alive, and if they had they wouldn't have returned alive anyway. I live to kill, always have, always will."_

_Harry could still feel Draco's presence beside him and every once in a while he felt his mate's lips on his own or on some other part of his body._

_"How long have I been here?" Harry suddenly asked._

_"Time doesn't work the same way here as it does for your mate. I really don't know how long we have been here in their time." the demon said honestly._

_"Let's get this game started, shall we?" Harry said tiredly._

_But before he could react the demon had thrown himself on him and he was staggering backwards._ /em 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up in alarm when Harry's body once again started to twist and turn on the bed. When he had come in the dark haired boy had calmed down but now he was fighting what was inside him again. Madam Pomfrey said that it was something inside him. Something alive. And he would have to fight it, and win to get well again.

"It's okay, Angel. Shh, it's okay." Draco tried to sooth his Dom.

Snape and the Elder vampire was standing a short distance away just in case he needed their support. But Draco wanted to do this by himself. He em _needed_ /em to this by himself. He needed to show them that he was strong even though Harry wasn't there to help him.

"Fight it Harry." he said quietly and kissed Harry's hand that he held in his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

em _Harry plunged his nails into the demon's throat but it didn't seem to have an effect on it. He heard Draco tell him to fight, and he fought. He fought really hard. He had blood all over himself, not everything was his but enough for him to begin to feel light headed._

_"I told you! You aren't leaving this place alive!" the demon sneered._

_Harry then heard Draco again. Telling him to fight it, to come back to him and their son, and his determination suddenly got a lot stronger._

_"You want to bet?" he asked sweetly and tore his hands apart, tearing the demons throat with his nails. "That had to kill you!" he said as the demon slid to the ground, still breathing a little._

_"You... win... this... time..." the demon said before it stopped breathing totally._

_Harry was breathing hard and he also slid to the ground, exhausted. Without him being aware of it he slid into a peaceful sleep._ /em 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's body went still on the bed and Draco prayed silently it wasn't because he had died. The nurse bustled over to the bed and cast a few spells before she was satisfied.

"Well!" Snape snapped impatiently.

"He's asleep." Madam Pomfrey said in amazement and shrugged.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Harry's hand again. It had been hours since they got there but it felt like days. He wanted Harry back with them. He wanted to see him smile. And his eyes, he wanted to see Harry's green eyes again.

"Wake up, sleepy head." he whispered in his mate's ear.

"What? No! Mr. Malfoy, don't wake him up!" the nurse said urgently but Draco didn't listen.

When Madam Pomfrey tried to get over to the bed again to remove the blonde sub from the wing, two vampires held her back.

"Let him. He needs to be reassured that he is safe and Harry wouldn't feel bad over getting reassured himself." the professor told her sternly.

Madam Pomfrey huffed before going back over to her office and disappearing through the door.

"Come on, Harry. Wake up." the blonde urged him while kissing his mate's face gently.

Harry's eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes. When they focused on his mate, he smiled. Draco was alright. That was all that mattered in this moment. He pulled the small blonde down for a deep kiss.

"Come to bed." Harry whispered tiredly and Draco happily obliged.


	29. History of Magic

**History of Magic**

Draco sat up in bed, looking down at his still sleeping mate. It was early, only 4am. Three days since Harry had come out of the coma and he had adapted to a mortal sleeping pattern. He got tired easily. Pomfrey said it was because of what ever had happened while he was still asleep. It had drained his energies totally so he would have the sleeping patterns of a normal person for a while, but he would wake up earlier and earlier and go to bed later and later until he could be up all night again. But it was still a long way to go until they were there.

The blonde looked down at his stomach as it seemed to ripple again. His son was kicking and he was kicking hard. To soothe his son, Draco took Harry's hand and placed it on his stomach where the foot, elbow or hand had been a few seconds earlier.

"It's okay. He's fine." Draco soothed both himself and their son.

He wished that Harry was awake so he could sing that ridiculous muggle song that always seemed to calm him down. He had tried to remember it but it was so long ago since Harry had sung it to him and he had fallen asleep in the middle of it. But when he sang the few lines that he remembered he calmed, and his baby calmed as well.

The hand on his stomach moved a little and Draco looked down at Harry again. He was awake. The blonde smiled at him.

"What do you think we should call him?" Draco suddenly asked, nodding down towards his stomach.

"At least one of his names will be Isak." Harry said firmly.

"Why Isak? Why not Alex?" Draco asked.

"Because Isak means 'may he laugh', and I want my son to be happy." the dark haired vampire shrugged and Draco smiled at him again.

"Okay, we'll name him Isak then?" he said cheerfully.

Harry nodded. He absently wondered when their son was going to make his appearance in the world. He was already late. How much more time did he need?

"We are going to class today, right?" Draco said, breaking through Harry's thoughts.

"I am. You're not." he corrected.

"That's not fair! I want to go to!" Draco protested loudly.

Harry pulled him down and kissed him.

"I know, dragon. But I can't take that chance. What if Isak wants to come out during Charms, huh?" he reminded the blonde gently.

"Then we'll deal with it then! I want to go! Please?" the very pregnant blonde pleaded with the puppy-dog-eyes-of-death that everyone with sense in their heads feard. And of course Harry caved immediately.

"Fine. But I'm not letting you out of my sight and if you feel so much as a twinge, you will tell me and we will come straight back here!" he said sternly to the now ecstatic blonde.

"Thank you, love!" Draco said and kissed him soundly on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met Ron, Hermione and Ginny outside the Transfiguration classroom. Ginny looked up at Draco suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be in the Hospital wing?" she asked and tried to make her voice sound nonchalant.

"No, why?" Draco asked back.

Ginny and Hermione turned twin glares on Harry, making him gulp.

"He used the puppy-dog eyes!" he defended himself.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded mildly.

"What? I wanted to get out for a bit! It's not that horrible! We'll go back if I feel so much as a twinge!" he said calmly.

The girls glared at him for a while longer but soon let the whole thing go when professor McGonagall came.

"Alright class. Today we will be learning to turn furniture into animals." she said as everyone sat down at their seats.

Draco zoned out after about five minutes of the professors lecture. It really wasn't that interesting. Next class was History of Magic. He could take a quick nap then. But he wasn't far from asleep as it was. He leaned over and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. He felt his mate's arm go around his waist to support him. He sighed in contentment and nuzzled Harry's throat.

"Told you to stay in the infirmary." Harry said quietly but kissed the blonde's head comfortingly.

Unbelievable enough it seemed McGonagall had seen Draco's tired look and once the blonde was asleep against his mate, she told the class to be quite so they wouldn't wake him. The class, to scared to bring Harry's and McGonagall's wrath down on them, obeyed and stayed silent through the lesson. Harry, who had Draco in his arms and didn't dare to dislodge him in fear of waking him, had to do all the spells with only one hand. You should think that shouldn't be too much trouble since he usually only used one hand anyway, but Draco's weight on him made him off balance and made it harder.

The class ended, and Harry had to wake Draco up. The blonde whined and burrowed closer to him, seeking warmth and reassurance that there was nothing there that could harm him.

"Okay, I'm taking you back to Madam Pomfrey." Harry said and scooped his mate up in his arms.

"No." Draco whined pitifully. "I can sleep in History of Magic."

"Love, you can't come if you are like this. You need sleep, the undisturbed kind. I doubt that the lesson will get wild or anything but you would get disturbed there. Please, dragon, let me take you back to Poppy?"

"No, I'm not leaving you." Draco said.

He winded his arms tightly around Harry's neck and buried his face in his neck. Harry sighed and let the blonde be. He carried him a floor down to where they had History of Magic and sat in a desk with Draco in his lap, the blonde nuzzling into his throat once again.

Professor Binns floated in through the wall with the black board on it and started the lesson. Like always most of the students were asleep even before the ghost professor had been speaking for five minutes.

About ten minutes into the class, Draco moved uncomfortably in Harry's lap and whined softly. Harry cooed softly in the blonde's ear to try and make him settle again. It only took a few seconds for Draco to once again be asleep as he had barely waked up in the first place.

But not fifteen minutes later, Draco felt the tightening in his abdomen that had made him whine earlier. He bit his lip to try and keep the new whine in. The tightening continued for half the lesson, getting worse for every time. He had promised Harry to tell him if he felt any pain but he wanted to stay like this only for a little while longer. He needed the contact with Harry.

When there was only three minutes left of the lesson, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He bit into Harry's shoulder and made a keening sound in the back of his throat.

Harry's attention quickly shifted from half asleep to full awareness when Draco's teeth sank into his shoulder and he keened. Hermione, who sat beside them, heard him and her attention quickly snapped over to them.

"He's in labor." she said quietly and was rewarded with a growl from Harry for her efforts.

"I kind of figured that one out, 'Mione!" he snapped at her.

"Then go!" Hermione growled back, not the least afraid of her vampire friend.

Harry growled again and then scooped his mate up again. However, he didn't get very far away from his desk before Draco gripped his shoulders when another contraction hit.

"Don't you dare move another inch, Potter!" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Harry stopped in his tracks and didn't dare to move until Draco relaxed in his arms again. He then placed his burden on the nearest desk and looked around for Hermione and Ron. He found them frozen in their desks.

"Go find Snape and Pomfrey!" he yelled at them.

They ran out of the room to do as he said, Harry could only wish they would hurry. Harry looked down at his mate that hade once again been seized by a contraction and was clawing at the wooden desk for something to hold on to. Harry reached out and took the blonde's hand. He didn't even flinch as Draco squeezed his hand hard enough for human bones to break.

"Easy does it, love." he murmured in his ear.

"Easy for you to say!" Draco panted a few seconds later. "You're not the one in pain!"

Harry almost smiled at that. No, he wasn't the one in pain, but he could feel a fraction of the pain that now raced through his love's body. He kissed Draco's forehead to calm him and Draco growled at him.

"Now, love, you don't mean that." Harry mumbled softly.

"Oh, yes I do!" Draco growled.

By now, all the students were looking at them with huge eyes. The Gryffindor whose desk Draco was lying on was leaning back as far as he could get from the angry vampire sub. The rest of the students were looking at them like it was the most fascinating thing they had ever seen. Professor Binns, the poor ghost, was trying to calm some of the girls that had broken down in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was in bed with Ginny when someone began to bang on the door. He growled angrily and tried to get up but Gin held him down with the arms around his neck and whined needfully. He sighed and kissed her deeply, running his hands over her body and she moaned in appreciation.

But the banging didn't stop.

Severus growled again and tried to get up again. Ginny whined again. She was so close, so _very_ close! Severus growled again. He couldn't leave his mate like this. He just couldn't!

"I'll be right there!" he shouted in the direction of the door.

Ginny whined, the person on the other side of the door banged harder.

Severus tore away from Ginny with one last kiss and practically ran to the door. He tore it open and glared at the now obviously pregnant red head in front of him.

"What do you want!" he snapped at his mate's brother.

"Harry... and Draco's..." he stammered, trying to tell the over grown bat what had happened.

"What about them?" Snape said, now worried for his two charges.

"Draco... the baby...labor..." the red head kept stammering.

Severus shut the door in Ron's face. He knew what he had been talking about. Draco was in labor, probably somewhere in the school that wasn't the Hospital wing and Harry didn't know what to do. He went back to the bedroom where Ginny was still tossing on the bed.

It seemed that when he left she saw it fit to pleasure herself. One of her hands was running all over her body and two of the other hands' fingers where buried in her body. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw her.

No, he couldn't get distracted now. He had to get to Harry and Draco.

"Ginny, love." he said softly, she only moaned in response to his voice.

He sat down on the bed just as Ginny climaxed with a choked scream and her body shook.

"Love?" he said again.

She managed to look up at him with heavy eyes and smiled lazily. He smiled back, gave in to the urge and bent down to kiss her.

"We have to go, love." he whispered against her lips.

"Why?" she wondered sleepily.

"Draco's in labor and your brother is freaking out." he answered.

This got Ginny up and going. She rushed around gathering up her clothes and then dragged her mate with her to the door where Ron still stood outside trying to get out what he had been sent there to say.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was trying to soothe Draco during his latest contraction when the door to the classroom burst open and Snape swept into the room with Ron and Ginny in tow. Ron still babbling something unintelligent about Draco, Harry and babies. Harry smiled at them, grateful that he wasn't alone anymore.

Ginny pushed him aside and took Draco's hand in her's.

"Breathe, Dray. Breathe." she urged him gently.

"I want drugs, damn it! Drugs!" the blonde shouted while straining upwards on the desk, pushing his feet against the wooden surface for leverage.

"No! Draco, you can't push yet!" Snape shouted as he made his way over to them as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Harry's baby boy

**Harry's Baby Boy**

Previously:

_Harry was trying to soothe Draco during his latest contraction when the door to the classroom burst open and Snape swept into the room with Ron and Ginny in tow. Ron still babbling something unintelligible about Draco, Harry and babies. Harry smiled at them, grateful that he wasn't alone anymore._

Ginny pushed him aside and took Draco's hand in hers.

"Breath, Dray. Breath." she urged him gently.

"I want drugs, damn it! Drugs!" the blonde shouted while straining upwards on the desk, pushing his feet against the wooden surface for leverage.

"No! Draco, you can't push yet!" Snape shouted as he made his way over to them as well.

"And why the fuck not!" Draco screamed in frustration.

"Because it's too early!" Snape snapped back.

Draco moaned out his misery about the situation and banged his head against the desk. Harry smiled and shook his head. The blonde could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Where is Pomfrey?" Ginny asked when the door opened and a student came in alone. The student shrugged and went back to his seat.

"Oh shit. That's not good." Harry muttered to himself.

Draco groaned loudly and Harry's attention snapped back to him. It was hard for Harry to just stand by and watch as his mate was hurting. He started to pace to get rid of the urge to press Draco against him and warn off all others. He growled dangerously when Ginny touched Draco's stomach at the same time that a contraction hit. In Harry's brain it was as if Ginny had caused his mate harm.

"Don't you dare!" Snape growled back at him.

Harry took a few respectful steps back. Snape was older and more powerful, which made Harry a submissive to him. And he knew that he was just protecting Ginny, his mate, just like Harry was. As they always would be.

"Could you calm him down, Harry?" Snape asked, calmer now. "So he goes to sleep for a while?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Harry..." Draco gasped and Harry's face softened.

The brunette walked over to Draco and took his hand. Draco clung to it, pulled it until Harry was close enough to his face to touch. The blonde kissed him and Harry kissed back. Then Harry started to sing softly. Like there was nobody else in the room but him and Draco.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

By the end of the song Draco was asleep. Harry kissed Draco's forehead and stroked his hair.

"Pick him up, Harry." Snape said softly.

Harry did as he was told and picked up his mate. Draco put his arms around his neck in his sleep and hid his face in the crook of his neck. Harry smiled, pleased that Draco wasn't in pain anymore. He followed Snape and Ginny out from the classroom and up to the Hospital wing.

"Why are we going to the Hospital wing? Pomfrey isn't there." he said when they rounded the corner to the ward.

"First of all, I can help him better in here. Secondly, Poppy will be here shortly. She does have wards on the castle for medical emergencies." Snape said with a shrug.

Harry didn't say anything more until they were inside the doors. He put Draco down on the closest bed. He might be light, but the added weight of their son inside him made him heavier the usual, and Harry wasn't superman. When he put Draco down the blonde whined pitifully and twisted a little in his sleep. To calm him again, Harry sang a few lines from the lullaby.

"Harry!" Snape called from Pomfery's office.

"I love you." Harry whispered in Draco's ear before going to Snape.

When he walked through the door to the office, Harry knew what Snape wanted. By the desk was a chair that Snape had enchanted. Harry could feel the magic coming off it. He wasn't totally sure what would happen if he sat in it and he wasn't sure he wanted to try.

"Sit, Harry, please." Snape said politely.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because I cannot have you in there during the birth." the older man said simply.

"Why not!" Harry nearly yelled.

"I saw what you nearly did to Ginny! If I hadn't stopped you, you would have killed her! What if you do the same with me or Madam Pomfrey during a critical moment? What if I can't stop you this time? What do you think happens then!" Harry was silent. "Draco will die, along with your child."

Snape didn't have to say anything else. Harry obediently sat down in the chair. As soon as he sat in the chair, ropes came out from its arms and legs, affectively trapping him.

"There, now go to Draco!" Harry snarled at them.

Ginny jumped a little at his tone, Snape merely inclined his head and took Ginny with him to Draco. When the door closed, Harry could feel the double way silencing charm being put up. It would keep him from hearing Draco's screams and keep Draco from hearing his.

Harry had no idea how long he had sat there when the fireplace roared to life and Madam Pomfrey stepped through. He sighed in relief when he saw her. Now Draco would be safe.

"What's the matter, Mr. Potter?" the old nurse asked when she saw he was tied up.

"Draco's in labor." he explained with a weak smile.

"Oh, I see." she said and the swept from the room.

She opened the door but quickly closed it behind her. Draco had just let out a horrible scream. Harry started to pull against the restrains. His instincts were yelling at him to go and protect his mate. But he couldn't. What good would he be in there? He would only be in the way. And as Snape had pointed out. He could hurt one of them and send Draco to his death. So he settled for screaming his throat raw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours into the pushing, Draco was sobbing. He wanted Harry. Where was he?

/Harry/

I'm here baby.

Draco sobbed with relief, and then he cried out in pain again.

I'll be over soon, Dray. Harry promised.

/I know. Where are you/

Pomfery's office.

/What are you doing there? Why aren't you out here with me? It hurts so bad, Harry/ Draco whined.

The blonde could feel Harry's pain from not being able to help him.

I ca... You're in good hands, Draco. I trust them.

/But I don't want them! I want you/

He felt Harry's magic caress his cheek and closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

I know, baby. But I can't take the risk. I could hurt Snape or Pomfrey and that could kill you and Isak. Don't cry. I'll be out there with you as soon as Snape comes and gets me. Harry tried to comfort him.

Draco remembered what Harry had told him one night about young vampires seldom surviving childbirth and cried a little harder. He might have seen his mate for the last time.

I'll be there as soon as they let me and you will be alive! Harry said forcefully.

"One more push, Draco! Just one more!" Madam Pomfrey said from between his legs.

He was so tired! How was he supposed to push once more when he was this tired? But then he felt a surge through his bond with Harry.

I'm not going to let you die. Harry said to Draco unasked question.

With the help that Harry's borrowed magic provided, Draco could make that final push before he passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry raised his head from the back of the chair when the door opened. There stood Ginny.

"Get me out of this chair!" Harry growled at her. He wanted to get to Draco as soon as possible.

"First you have to calm down, Harry." Ginny said sternly. "Draco is weak, he need his sleep."

Harry nodded. He knew all this. He had tried to get in touch with Draco a few short seconds ago but Draco's mind had barely moved at his touch. Draco was so deep in sleep that Harry even been able to make out of if he was in pain or not.

"I'll let out if you promise not to wake him!" Ginny continued sternly.

"Yes, of course!" Harry said like he thought she had gone mad.

Ginny watched him carefully while she untied him. As soon as he was loose Harry ran out into the main ward. Draco looked pale even against the white of the bed sheets. Harry gently caressed Draco's hair and kissed his forehead before looking around the big room for his son.

"Where is my son?" he asked Snape who was standing by the bed looking at them.

"Poppy has him in the private room so he won't wake Draco." Snape said calmly.

Harry gave Draco one last kiss before walking over to the room Snape had pointed out to him. He could hear his son's cry even before he opened the door. Why was he crying so much?

When he did open the door he saw a distressed Madam Pomfrey walking around the room, trying to calm down an equally distressed Isak. Without a word, Harry strode over to them and took his child from the nurse's arms. The boy stopped crying immediately.

"How did you do that?" the nurse asked, astonished.

"I'm his father, Pomfrey." Harry said as if that explained it all.

"Vampire." Pomfrey said and nodded.

Harry looked down at his son. His Isak. The child had his black hair and green eyes but otherwise he looked just like Draco. Harry smiled down at his son that now seemed to get sleepy.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird..." Harry sang the song to his son as he fell asleep.

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said briskly. "You can stay in here if you wish. I'm going to check on Draco to see that everything is all right."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Draco had some internal bleeding, nothing big, but it could create problems if he moves the wrong way and they start again." she explained to him in a clinical voice.

"Oh." was all Harry said with a frown. "I'll stay here with Isak if that's okay. I don't want to wake Draco."

"Okay, that's fine." the nurse said and disappeared out the door.

"Dad will be fine, won't he?" Harry said to his sleeping son who didn't answer him. "Yeah, he'll be fine."


	31. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Draco slowly woke up and was gripped by panic the second he was awake enough to be aware of his surroundings. Where was his son? Where was Harry?

He tried to sit up but something stopped him. He was tied down.

_Oh God! What if I past out in the clinic! What if I only dreamed it all! Oh no! What if he's dead! Harry!_

Yeah, baby? said Harry's voice in his head. He sounded worried. No wonder really, with the panicked feelings Draco was giving off.

/Where are you/ Draco asked, even his mental voice sounded breathless.

In the private room with Isak. Harry said calmly.

/Isak's with you/

Yeah.

/Bring him here, please/

Harry didn't answer him and Draco thought for a second that Harry wasn't going to let him see his own son. But then a door opened farther away from his bed and he saw Harry come out with something wrapped in a light yellow blanket in his arms. Draco smiled. He had been stupid. Why would Harry keep him away from Isak?

"Hi, love." Harry said quietly when he reached the bed.

He bent down and gave Draco a kiss on the lips. Draco kissed back and tried to wrap his arms around Harry's neck but the restraints kept him down.

"Why am I tied up, Harry?" Draco asked, his voice getting a touch panicked again.

"You had some internal bleeding and if you move the wrong way it could start again. That could be bad, Dragon." Harry explained gently.

But then he swished his wand over Draco and the bonds disappeared.

"Slowly, Draco." Harry warned when the blonde started to sit up.

Draco nodded and slowly sat up with his back against the headboard with pillows behind him. Harry gently sat down on the edge of the bed with Isak in his arms. Then he gave Draco their son. So he could look at and feel him. That he was real and wasn't going anywhere.

"He's beautiful." Draco whispered breathlessly.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his son's head.

"But it's not him." Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Of course it's him."

"No, it's not the child from my dream." Draco said, looking up at Harry.

Harry took Draco's face between his hands and kissed him again.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered to his sub. "The future doesn't always turn out the way the Seer first sees it."

"But faces doesn't change, Harry!" Draco protested a little angrily.

"We'll figure it out." Harry reassured him and kissed him again.

Draco didn't say anything more. He studied his son. The baby he had carried inside himself for six months. His and Harry's baby. Their Isak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later it was Ron's turn to be in the Hospital wing and bring his and Hermione's little girl into the world. Ebba, they called her. 

Harry was sitting outside the Hospital wing with a very lively Isak on a blanket on the floor beside him. The small boy was on his stomach with his head held high and hands and feet hitting the floor while he gurgled. Harry couldn't help but smile at him. His son was so perfect. So smart and strong.

It had been three days since Ebba was born but she hadn't been permitted to leave Pomfery's care because of complications at birth. Harry hadn't been told exactly what had happened but when he had seen Ron and Hermione, both their eyes had been red from crying so he guessed it was serious.

"Hi baby!" Harry heard someone coo from the corner not to far from him. It was Draco.

"Hello to you too." Harry smiled.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Draco asked and picked Isak up. "Yes, who ever said I was talking to Daddy?" he cooed at his son.

Harry just shook his head. Draco could be so annoying sometimes. But he quickly changed from annoying to absolutely wonderful when he bent down and kissed him with Isak still in his arms.

"How's Ebba doing?" Draco asked when they separated again.

"I don't know. Nobody has come out yet and I don't want to intrude." Harry answered with a shrug.

Draco sat down on the ground beside Harry and snuggled into him. Isak made a happy noise and waived his hands around excitedly and blew bubbles with his spit. Harry smiled down at him and caressed his small cheek. Isak made another noise and grabbed his finger with his small hand. That made Draco smile.

"Hope she'll be okay." Draco said quietly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Listen, I have to go." Draco said and gave Harry Isak again.

"Go where?" Harry asked as he arranged his son in his arms. "Why can't you have Isak for a while?"

"I'm going to class and then I'm going down to see Severus and Gin." the blonde said and smiled.

"But, but..." Harry tried to argue but Draco just kissed him.

"Be good to each other!" Draco said sternly to Isak and Harry and kissed them both on the forehead before leaving.

"Looks like it's just me and you, kiddo." Harry sighed and Isak made a noise that sounded like a laugh. "Yeah you can laugh."

The doors to the infirmary opened and Ron came out. Harry changed Isak's position when he stood and went over to Ron.

"How is she?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She's going to be fine." Ron answered shortly.

He stretched out his arms and Harry gave him Isak. The small boy gurgled and took hold of Ron's ear and tugged. The redhead made a grimace but didn't stop him.

"Isak!" Harry said sternly.

The boy let go of Ron's ear and looked at his Daddy with big innocent eyes. Just like Draco would have done. Harry shook his head and almost smiled at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Pomfrey said she had a virus. They were able to remove it, or they're working on it as we speak anyway, but they couldn't save her eyes. She will be blind all her life, Harry. She won't get to see anything. Not even us, her parents." Ron said before he broke down and cried.

Isak started to cry as well and Harry didn't know what to do. Then Ron rearranged Isak so the small face was hidden in his neck and started to rock him back and forth. That's when Harry understood that they were comforting each other and really didn't need him right now. But he couldn't leave his son. Draco would never forgive him if he did.

"That's great Ron!" Harry said after a while. "She's going to live."

"Yes, she is." Ron said and sniffed before handing over Isak to Harry again.

"I have to go and find Draco. He'll want to know. You go back in to your daughter." Harry said and took Isak from his friend.

"Yeah. And thank you, Harry."

"What for?" Harry asked confused.

"For being here when we need you." Ron said before going back into the Hospital wing to see his daughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when Harry and Draco were asleep in Harry's bed with Isak between them Draco had another dream.

...DREAM...

Draco was standing in the same blue nursery again. Once again looking at himself crying over a cradle with a baby that he once had believed was Isak. The older Draco was saying the same things as last time and Draco waited for Harry to notice that he was crying and wake him up again. But he didn't.

Then suddenly the door burst open and a little boy with black hair came running into the room. He couldn't be more then three years old.

"Daddy's back!" he shouted before the older Draco could stop him.

"Isak! Your sister is asleep!" Draco said sternly.

"Sorry, Father." the boy said but he smiled so it was clear that he really didn't mean it.

"Daddy's back?" Draco asked when his son's words sank into his head.

"Yes, he is!" said a voice from the door.

The older Draco looked over there and saw his mate. Before the older Harry had time to react, both the older Draco and Isak flung themselves at him and nearly knocked him over.

"How's my babies?" Harry asked against Draco's lips after kissing him.

"Dad, I'm not a baby!" Isak protested.

"Now, who said I was talking to you?" Harry asked his son that was currently sitting on his hip.

"I'm his baby, and your sister is his baby." Draco said and smiled at Isak's confused look.

The younger Draco that was standing in the corner and witnessed it all now knew that the dream he had so may months ago hadn't been a sign that everything would go to hell. He hadn't dreamt the whole thing last time, that's why he had thought Harry was dead. No, this dream was a sign that they would live happily ever after.

...END DREAM...

THE END


End file.
